Weaken My Resolve
by Literary Anomaly
Summary: Shizuru has left Natsuki for college life, a promise to keep in touch was made but what happens when Natsuki doesn't keep up her end of the bargain? Leave it to a certain carrot top to get involved!
1. Chapter 1

_"You'll write, won't you?" Came the almost pleading question from the blue haired girl as she reclined against her motorcycle. In front of her, a black limousine sat idling, a crimson eyed beauty standing almost regally beside the open door._

_"Of course, Natsuki." She replied, a gracious smile crossing her lips which caused the blue haired girl to grimace somewhat. It had been one month since the conclusion of the Hime Festival, and only a brief week since graduation had occurred. "I will miss you, you know..."_

_That was exactly what Natsuki hadn't wanted to hear. Having Shizuru preparing to leave after hearing how the girl truly felt about her was a hard realization to accept. Down inside she knew this moment would come. Shizuru was the Student Council President as well as a very important person in society, she was a Fujino after all. _

_That meant opportunities galore, but with opportunity came expectation, and she was of course expected to go back to Kyoto and attend a most distinguished college. Natsuki bit the inside of her lower lip and adverted her eyes before offering a soft spoken reply. "I know." _

_Shizuru let a silent sigh escape before she ducked down into the awaiting limousine, the door being shut behind her. What could she have expected from Natsuki? A hug goodbye...? No, her Natsuki didn't convey that type of emotion, still yet a pang of hurt flooded her heart as her journey home began._

_For a long moment Natsuki stood and watched while the limousine became a tiny dot on the horizon, only when she could no longer see the dust trails left behind did she take off on her bike. Unsure of where she was going, she simply sped along the coast trying to sort through the jumbled mess of emotions ripping her heart and mind to shreds. _

--

Nearly half a year passed since seeing Shizuru off that day, the Kyoto woman had kept her promise to write though, and Natsuki had quite a collection of letters sitting on her desk. However she had been slipping with replying to the letters, and soon the ones from Shizuru came few and far in between until eventually they stopped coming at all after one letter in particular simply read "Natsuki... I miss you."

--

"How about you come by the diner after school and keep me company?" The orange headed Mai smiles sweetly, turning in her chair to check out the blue haired girl sitting behind her. Natsuki looks up from a doodling on the upper corner of her notebook and shrugs.

"Isn't that code for 'Will you watch Mikoto for me, Natsuki?' "She looks up and a little smirk turns the corner of her mouth. Mai looks dejectedly to the floor and nods once. Natsuki leans back in her chair, expelling a deep breath while running a hand through her shimmering locks. "Fine, but I expect a free burger out of this, and don't skip out on the mayo either!"

At the mention of the sticky off-white concoction Mai's stomach churns and she pulls a disgusted face. "Yech, I don't understand how you can stomach that stuff Natsuki. You know if Kaichou found out you were still eating that as much as you do she'd have a fit. Probably spank you or something." Mai grimaces, preparing for the inevitable slap but to her surprise it never came.

She blinks and looks over to Natsuki, the girls demeanor had completely changed. She now looked distant, staring blankly out of the classroom window. Mai feigns a concerned look and lays a hand on her friends shoulder. "Hey... What's up? Are you and Shizuru fighting or something?" Natsuki shakes her head and then lets out a low chuckle.

"On the contrary I still haven't written her back..." Natsuki looks down after her confession, suddenly feeling a knot in her throat. Mai was utterly shocked, she knew that Kaichou had been writing Natsuki religiously and thought for sure her friend had been diligently responding. The day Shizuru had left for Kyoto Mai had sat with Natsuki for over three hours and during that saw the girl cry for the first time. "Natsuki..." Mai says but before she can get into it the bell sounds.

"I'll meet you later, at the diner... For Mikoto." The blue haired girl says before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door without so much as a second glance. Mai sits a moment after the bell, shaking her head with a sigh before taking her leave.

--

"I'm not sure what's going on. I thought for sure she was writing Kaichou, why wouldn't she? She took her leaving so hard..." Mai says, her hand tucked under her chin as she sits in thought. Her bento box was sitting beside her, untouched and being eyed heavily by the little yellow eyed monster sitting opposite of her.

The said monster creeps forward on her hands and knees, licking her lips. "Mai..." She says just as her stomach lets out a horrendous growl. Mai blinks, coming back to reality with her eyes now on Mikoto who was nuzzling under her breasts. A soft blush comes to her cheeks as she pats the girls head innocently. "Go ahead, I'm not hungry anyway Mikoto." The little menace squeals and immediately devours the bento, rice and meatballs flying everywhere in the process.

Mai laughs, shielding herself from the air born lunch. "You're a mess!" Mikoto looks up from her meal and smiles, melting the older girls heart immediately. Her expression turns from loving to shocked as she leans back against the tree she was sitting under... Suddenly everything made sense to her. "Natsuki, you're such a bone head." Mai reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her cell phone, punching in some numbers.

--

It was five p.m. and Natsuki was walking into the diner as promised, immediately being tackled by Mikoto who for some reason had grown rather attached to her over the past months. Natsuki gives the girl a pat on the head and then slides into a nearby booth. Mai is over to them a moment later, passing a burger to her friend as payment for her being here. "Extra mayo..." She says while sticking out her tongue.

Natsuki on the other hand eyes the burger with her tongue practically hanging out. She sets in on it, relishing the taste of her sweet addiction in surplus on the hunk of cow. Mai shakes her head, Westerners and their strange menu. "So Natsuki, I managed to get some of the group together for this weekend, Saturday to be precise. We're going out for old time's sake. You know this means you have to come."

Natsuki stops chewing and looks up; swallowing down the huge bite she'd just taken and then wipes her mouth with her sleeve. "No good for me, I have plans already." Mai looks at her unconvinced. "I do!" Natsuki exclaims but Mai simply stands there with her arms across her chest. Finally with a huff Natsuki rolls her eyes and nods. "Fine, what time and where?"

Mai hands Natsuki a slip of paper that had directions and underneath 9pm circled in bold black ink. After examining it a moment Natsuki raises a brow in a questioning manner and cocks her head up toward Mai. "This is a night club; you want to go to a night club to catch up on old times?" Mai simply smiles and nods. "I figured it would be a change of pace seeing as how we kind of wore the Karaoke bar out before graduation."

"Who all did you con into coming?" Natsuki asks with narrowed eyes. Mai taps her chin and looks off toward the ceiling. "Midori and Nao,... I believe that's all." Her voice trails off as she smiles down to her friend, giving a rather mischievous wink. "What?!" She asks while getting a questioning look from Natsuki. "Yukino is busy as ever helping Haruka with Student Council work and well Haruka is Haruka." A subtle shrug is given.

Natsuki eyes Mai for a moment but the girl was playing innocent quite well tonight. Rather than argue, she nods and stuffs the paper into her left pocket. The remainder of the evening was spent watching Mikoto play video games, hell she even joined in now and again and showed the little monster how it was really done.

Her mind was elsewhere though, mainly on whom all she would be seeing this weekend. She didn't much care for any of the others, Mai of course, but the others... She sighs and falls forward onto her bed, snuggling down into the soft blankets. No use fretting about it, Saturday would be here soon and she already promised she would go.

--

"So Natsuki I was thinking you should wear those tight biker pants you have, you know, the black ones. And then a white button up, maybe the tight one I gave you a while back, you know, the one that pushes your..." Mai receives a growl from the blue haired girl sitting on the edge of the bed. She had barged into Natsuki's dorm room over an hour ago and was hell bent on fixing her up in something sexy this weekend. The reasons were unclear for Natsuki but she figured it was Mai's acute awareness to the fact there would probably be cute guys at the club.

"Mai..." She starts but her orange haired friend cuts her off, holding up a hand to stop her from continuing. "Natsuki, listen... Ever since Kaichou left..." Natsuki stands abruptly, causing Mai to step back and let the girl pass. "Natsuki!" Mai calls out but it was too late, her friend was out the door and already downstairs. With a confused sigh Mai takes a seat on the bed and shakes her head. This was worse than she thought. "Oh Natsuki, are you that blind to your own feelings? I know Kaichou loves you. You love her too, it's so clear. Why can't you see when everyone else can?"

Her question remains unanswered in the empty room. Outside Natsuki storms through the gardens, stopping in a familiar place and letting out a sigh of frustration. Her hands go into her hair, tugging slightly. "Dammit, why did she have to bring her up?" She furrows her brows deeply and crosses her arms over her chest. When Shizuru left so many things remained unexplored, so many unanswered questions and feelings left unexplained.

Shizuru had confessed how she felt to Natsuki during the Hime Festival, despite having forgiven her friend; Natsuki hadn't disclosed how she truly felt. Now all of the pent up feelings were ravaging her on the inside. On one hand she knew she felt something strong for Shizuru, hell she would have done anything for that damned girl, she still would... But the pain of having lost her without ever being able to come clean about her own feelings was too much.

Why was she even fighting with herself about all of this? Shizuru was gone, off in Kyoto with her studies. The letters had stopped coming, she had probably forgotten all about her stupid Fuka Academy crush. The thought of Shizuru forgetting all about her sends a sharp pain through her heart, like a hot knife. A soft gasp escapes her lips and the faint signs of tears well in the corners of her eyes. All of those feelings were threatening to spill out, but like the distant shell she was she pushes them back down inside, bottling them effectively... But for how long?

--

Saturday arrived quickly, and as much as Natsuki wanted to skip out she was keeping her promise to Mai. Deep down she agreed with her friend, perhaps she did need to get out and loosen up a bit. She had arrived a little later than the appointed time, but fashionably late always suited her better anyway. After a brief moment spent looking for the group she spots her companions and heads over.

"Natsuki!" The group calls out, all but Nao of course. Even after the Festival she and Nao were not able to reconcile, despite efforts on everyone else's parts. The blue haired girl strides over to the group, taking a seat next to Mai and Midori who had by the looks of things already settled into a bottle of sake... Or two. Mai lays her head atop Natsuki's shoulder after looking her over effectively. "You went with the biker pants and the button up I see... Sexy, sexy." Natsuki's face immediately goes red, threatening to drain the blood from the rest of her body, especially with Mai now making those kissing faces at her. She shoves the annoying girl away and huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nao smirks and leans back in her seat, shaking her head at the irritating behavior being displayed at the table. "Disgusting." She says with a snort, turning her head to avoid the daggers coming from both Mai and Natsuki's eyes. "Pay her no mind, she's sour as ever." Mai says, her eyes darting to the table as her phone lights up and begins vibrating. She quickly scoops it up and peers down to the text message she'd just received. Her eyes widen some and she puts her phone away, leaning back while Natsuki eyes her questioningly. "What's up?" The blue haired girl asks but Mai simply licks her lips and coolly replies. "I invited someone else along..." Mai nods toward the direction of the door and Natsuki's head turns slowly. "And she just arrived."

Suddenly it felt like a two ton weight had fallen on Natsuki's chest. All breath leaves her and her eyes widen, straining in shock to take in the visage of Shizuru that had just materialized in front of her. The Kyoto girl was as beautiful as ever, striking even... A new side of her was shown tonight, a side dressed in a form fitting black dress and heels to match. With her milky flesh and long, toned legs she was awe inspiring, and almost too much to take, especially for one Natsuki Kuga who was having a hard time rolling her tongue up off the ground. Nao chimes in; helping Natsuki put her tongue back into her mouth. "Better roll that thing up before it gets stepped on, pervert."

Unfortunately for Nao her comment was simply ignored, someone with more command over Natsuki's attention was at the table now. "Shi...zu...ru..." Natsuki says softly under her breath, her eyes still looking to the woman in front of her while her face remains red as ever. Shizuru allows a coy smirk to cross those perfect lips as she approaches her blue haired angel. "Ara... does Natsuki like the way I look tonight?" She asks, her thick accent accentuating each syllable beautifully, making the simplest question sound like music rolling off of her tongue. The smirk she was wearing turns into a grin when Natsuki turns her head to ineffectively hide the blush beaming across her cheeks. Mai stands and makes her way around Natsuki, enveloping Shizuru in a huge hug which is returned ten fold. "Ah, Kaichou it's been a long while!" Mai says with a smile, bowing her head ever so slightly.

Suddenly Natsuki felt a little double teamed, her head turns slowly so she can monitor the two girls closely. She looks to Mai but gets no answers; she doesn't even bother to look to Shizuru... The girl could keep anything secret so long as she wanted to. Rather than ask questions and get no where she pours a cup of sake and downs it, then one more for good measure. Her heart was a thick lump in her throat as Shizuru takes a seat across from her. She felt her body shaking, and silently hoped no one else could tell. Shizuru smiles toward her, the Kyoto girls own heart racing but she would never let on. "Natsuki..." She says softly. "It's been a while, how have you been?"

Natsuki bites her inner lip but then goes to respond, to her surprise her mouth opens but nothing comes out. Apparently she was still suffering shock; she shakes her head and tries again this time with success. "I've been... Busy." She lies. Well it was better than blurting out 'Miserable without you!', or something equally pitiful. The neatly trimmed brows of Shizuru furrow into a crease, the nervous actions of Natsuki catching her a bit off guard. "Ah, I see." Was all the Kyoto girl said before turning to Mai and smiling. "It's been too long, we should plan these little get togethers more often." Mai nods and goes to agree but Natsuki, with her arms crossed and her eyes adverted to the floor interjects. "Well some of us had to move away.."

The statement was made softly and somewhat hesitantly. Shizuru's head snaps to Natsuki but she couldn't get the girl to meet her eyes. Was Natsuki speaking about her? Surely so, it was more than obvious.. "Natsuki.." Shizuru says but her blue haired counterpart stands and pushes through the crowd to the bathrooms. Mai looks to Shizuru but the always calm Kaichou simply offers a reassuring smile to the group.

--

"Damn it, Kuga... Just jump all over her why don't you?" A deep breath is pushed out while Natsuki stares at her ragged reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes close and her mind speaks up._ 'That's what you want to do anyway, isn't it? Take her by the face and kiss her...' _Natsuki slams her hand down on the counter with such force it shakes. "You're no better than the perverts here!" Angrily she stares into the mirror, her intensely green eyes shining back at her. Slowly her anger dissipates and turns into frustration and sadness. With Shizuru here there was no guarantee she could keep her feelings bottled inside, she had to get back out there before they came looking for her. She couldn't handle it if the Kyoto girl showed up in the bathroom, it would be too much. She darts back outside and quickly returns to the table only to find Shizuru missing. A ball of panic rises into her stomach and she looks to Mai frantically.

As if able to read her friends mind Mai looks past Natsuki to the dance floor, the blue haired girl following her lead. "Kaichou is out there,.." She looks to Natsuki. "With Nao." Natsuki's head snaps to Mai, her eyes wide with shock. She turns back toward the dance floor and begins scanning the bodies until her eyes settle on the form of Shizuru with Nao's body pressed tightly against her. There were no words to describe the feeling of jealousy surging throughout every nerve on Natsuki's body. Her fists clench involuntarily at her side and she takes her seat.

Two songs pass before Nao returns to the table, knocking back a cup of sake while sitting with a huff. "So... Hot.." She whines, helping herself to another cup of the harsh tasting liquor. Natsuki watches her with narrowed eyes, shooting imaginary daggers at her red headed enemy. While she's busy mentally ripping Nao apart Shizuru arrives back at the table, her eyes on Natsuki but she's not yet noticed. When she does though she sinks down into her chair somewhat dejectedly but before she has a chance to sulk and show her disappointment in Shizuru's choice of dance partners the Kyoto girl reaches for her hand. "Ara,.. Natsuki... Dance with me, please?" Those pleading crimson eyes left no room for arguments, even so Natsuki felt hesitance. Noticing the unease in her friend's body Shizuru offers a sweet smile while stepping back and gently pulling her up from the chair.

Mai watches along with Midori and Nao, all of them curious as to how this was going to play out. "Did that dog Natsuki lose a bet to Shizuru too?" Nao says in an irritated voice, remembering her little wrong call on a cute guy at the bar. She had a mind to track him down and tell him he shouldn't dress gay if he truly wasn't...

"Nope.." Mai says with a smirk, sitting back and folding her arms across her ample chest. Nao raises a brow and then chuckles while turning her attention back to the dance floor. Shizuru had already pulled Natsuki toward the back of the moving crowd, keeping them somewhat hidden from everyone around them. The beat coming from the twenty something speakers was a slow and sensual trance mix, the dance floor flooded with deep blue and purple strobe lights. It was quite the mood being set, but Natsuki was looking at the floor and stumbling a bit over her own two feet due to her nervousness. It wasn't all nerves though, a lot of it was the fact this was Shizuru and so much was between them yet so little had been touched upon.. Another cause of her jitters was her jealousy over Nao. 'Damn that bitch!' She screams mentally but warm contact against her body causes her to snap out of her daze.

Natsuki does so to find Shizuru pressed firmly against her body with her head gently resting on her shoulder. An imaginary vice tightens around her heart but she manages to remain calm. Looking upwards the Kyoto girl smiles softly and wraps Natsuki's arms around her lower half. "Put your arms like this, and move with me.." She says in a longing, sultry tone that sends a shockwave of goose bumps all across Natsuki. At this very moment the blue haired girl could have died and she wouldn't have minded one bit.. The feeling of having Shizuru pressed so tightly against her, each curve matching perfectly to her own. She breathes out slowly, nodding while holding Shizuru's gaze.

_'Natsuki,..I have you now, here in my arms and this time I'm not going to let you run from me..' _Shizuru says to herself as her cheek nuzzles against Natsuki's throat. Natsuki was frozen, she was dancing to Shizuru's movements but mentally she was frozen. The warm feel of Shizuru's breath against her neck and throat, the tickle of her words as they brushed against the tiny hairs on her flesh... It was maddening.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki says softly. That was all Shizuru needed to hear before assuming a more dominant role in this tango taboo. She slips behind Natsuki and presses her body against her back, wrapping her arms around her Natsuki's waist and letting fingers trail patterns over her somewhat exposed mid-section. A sharp intake of breath is taken and Natsuki's eyes close tightly, her brows furrowing. What was Shizuru doing!? This was too much, way too much... Way too fast. She moves to pull away but before two steps are taken toward the table Shizuru spins her around right back into her arms, facing her and holding her eyes intensely. Her own crimson orbs dance with the fires of passion, reflecting the uncertainty but hunger inside Natsuki's. Before a word can be spoken Shizuru pulls Natsuki up slightly as she leans down, crushing her lips to those of her blue haired Hime.

At the table Mai, Midori, and Nao all gasp, their eyes surely deceiving them. "Holy...!" Midori's sentence was cut off by the loud strumming music but the feeling was not lost on the other two girls at the table. Mai falls back in her chair, her jaw somewhat slack. "Wow, Kaichou really did mean business." She says, her words a little slurred from the sake. Nao was too dumbfounded to say or do much, instead of talk she downs another cup of sake and reclines. Midori was staring intently, grinning from ear to ear. "It's about damn time someone got a kiss between those two!" She says, laughing as she looks to Mai who simply wears a contently drunken smile.

On the dance floor Natsuki pulls away from Shizuru, her eyes wide with shock and her hand now covering her lips. _'Did that... really just happen?'_ she questions herself while staring at Shizuru who was blushing slightly. "Um,... Um.." She stammers, looking everywhere now but at Shizuru. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I couldn't help myself." Shizuru begins, looking down. Natsuki wasn't sure at the moment what she should do, or even what she should feel so she bolts, clear off of the dance floor and back to the haven of the bathrooms. Mai stands, about to go after her but before she can Midori pulls her back. Mai huffs but takes her seat. "Damn that bone head is going to ruin her shot here!" She shouts, her eyes falling on Shizuru who was staring off toward where Natsuki ran from. 'Go after her, Kaichou..."

As if some form of telepathy had occurred Shizuru follows suit behind Natsuki. Inside of the bathroom Natsuki slams her fist into the side of one of the stalls, sighing heavily as her head drops. What the hell just happened? Her jaw visibly clenches as she closes her eyes. The bathroom door swings open and Natsuki's head jerks toward the sound. Her eyes widen but then just as quickly they soften.. It was Shizuru. "I didn't mean to startle you by running away.." Natsuki says while looking away again.

Shizuru walks to Natsuki and turns her around, running a hand down her jaw while leaning in for another kiss. Natsuki turns her head and extends her hands enough to distance Shizuru... The Kyoto girl frowns and looks up with a frustrated expression. "Why do you turn away from me?" She asks, her voice wavering slightly. Natsuki furrows her brows and looks away with a sigh. "I can't Shizuru... I can't feel the way you do."

The feeling of rejection and anger swells inside of Shizuru as she pulls away from Natsuki and takes a step back. She was shocked to hear something such as that from the girl,.. How could she.. "How can you stand there and say that to me when I know you're lying, that you have been lying to me and to yourself this entire time." Natsuki looks up shocked, but Shizuru continues. "You can't hide from me, you never could. I knew how you felt but I left anyway because I didn't want to make you feel forced into anything.. But I can't anymore, Natsuki. I can't take the lies; can't you see how you break my heart...?" With her last words two tears slide down Shizuru's cheeks on either side causing Natsuki's resolve to seriously begin crumbling.

She takes Shizuru's cheeks into her hands and uses her thumbs to brush away the fallen tears. "Shizuru... I.." She begins but before anything further can be said she finds Shizuru's lips back against her own and this time her heart responds faster than her brain can by leaning into it and deepening it slightly. This simple act causes a soft moan of pleasure to come from Shizuru, which makes Natsuki's knees weak. The Kyoto girl quickly wraps an arm around Natsuki and turns her until her back is against the counter. She's slid up onto its edge with Shizuru now pressed between her thighs. Natsuki gasps against the soft lips of her Kaichou, groaning at the feel of her this way.

The wall she had put up was dissolving quickly and Natsuki wasn't sure she could say no should things be allowed to continue further. Mustering the last shred of fight she had left inside of her she slides her hands between herself and Shizuru, pushing the older girl back just enough to effectively end the kiss. A soft gasp comes from Shizuru, those crimson orbs locking with Natsuki's. Before a look of rejection or hurt can register in her Kaichou's eyes Natsuki takes hold of her and pulls her forward, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head in the crook of her neck. "All of this time I was lying to myself, to you... And all along you knew what was truly inside of my heart. You were right when you said I couldn't hide it anymore, the truth is I have been missing you since the day you left. I just never had the courage to come forward and spill everything that was threatening to burst out."

Natsuki pulls away slightly and looks to Shizuru who was somewhat shocked to be hearing this confession. A few stray strands of straw colored hair are brushed behind Shizuru's ear before Natsuki leans down and tenderly kisses her. The gesture was sweet but brief as the blue haired hime slides off of the counter and against Shizuru. "Making you wait in doubt for so long, only giving you enough to keep you around me.. It was a cold and uncaring thing to do, but then.. That was who I was. I can't apologize enough for that Shizuru, for the pain I caused you. However, I need for you to give me a little more time."

Before Shizuru can get the wrong idea Natsuki leans in and kisses her softly one more time, afterward brushing her fingertips over the woman's lower lip. "This whole thing, letting my feelings show freely in front of you and others, it's going to take some getting used to,... But Shizuru, if you will he..." She pauses, her jaw clenching somewhat. "Help.. Me overcome my own fears of.. Losing you..." Shizuru watches the varied emotions making their way across her most precious ones face and she moves forward, wrapping her arms around the troubled girl. "Natsuki.. I'm here."

The embrace between them seemed to last forever, but eventually they had to take their leave from the bathroom. One could only take being walked in on so many times in various compromising situations before their resolve would give out! That night they left the night club together with many things still uncertain.. But one thing was for sure; now their relationship had a fighting chance and hopefully with the right button pushing from Shizuru Natsuki would finally open up completely...


	2. Chapter 2

_"You'll write, won't you?" Came the almost pleading question from the blue haired girl as she reclined against her motorcycle. In front of her, a black limousine sat idling, a crimson eyed beauty standing almost regally beside the open door._

_"Natsuki... Does this not seem a little familiar?" The tawny haired counterpart replies, a gentle smile crossing her lips. Natsuki could only rub the back of her neck and advert her eyes. The expression she wore showed she was a bit__...__ troubled. Picking up on the distress rolling off of the blue haired Hime, Shizuru steps forward and wraps her arms instinctively around her and gives a gentle squeeze._

_Natsuki could only nuzzle timidly into the embrace, her body a bit more rigid than she would have liked. She was still learning to try and relax when Shizuru touched her in such a way. This time the parting was different though the scene seemed very reminiscent. "I will write, but you__...__ Don't make Mai have to set up a little "get together" just to remind you not to avoid me." _

_Shizuru was trying to lighten the mood to make their parting a little easier this time around. It seemed though this was going to be a fruitless effort with the young woman across from her being quite stuck on sulking. "I won't!" The sudden outburst caused Shizuru to laugh, but only slightly._

_"Good__...__ I will see you soon, Natsuki." Briefly she wondered if she should try to leave with a goodbye kiss, but then again her Natsuki wasn't for that type of display. With an inward sigh she goes to slip into the limousine but before she can fully turn her arm is caught at the wrist, preventing her departure momentarily. "Shizuru..." The name rolled off of Natsuki's lips so softly it was barely registered by the other woman._

_Much to her surprise Shizuru is turned around and a most gentle, very timid kiss was placed upon her lips. Before her eyes closed against their own will at the act she caught the faintest sign of a blush upon the other girl's cheeks. It was enough of a glimpse to send butterflies scattering across her insides. "Have a safe trip..." Natsuki said quietly before releasing her into the car and carefully shutting the door behind her._

_Inside Shizuru placed a hand to her lips, the place where Natsuki had kiss still burned... Her mind was a blur as the limousine began its trip to the airport. Still in the same place Natsuki watched until the taillights disappeared before revving her motorcycle to life and speeding back toward the Fuka Dorms._

_--_

"So what happened between the two of you after the club?" A curious red-haired Hime asks while leaning against the table in front of her. Her expression was a questioning one, her eyes lighting up a bit as she waited a juicy tale she was sure included confessions of love.

A snort comes from the blue haired Hime across from her, sitting with her arms crossed loosely over her mid-section. "Oh come on! I deserve to know after the work I put into getting the two of you together!" Mai exclaims her hands up in the air. Natsuki simply reaches across the table and polishes off the remainder of her drink, crunching some ice in the process.

Mai twitches her nose, seriously doubting now that she was going to get to revel in any of the 'could be' gossip. "We just... Talked." Natsuki finally divulges, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Mai purses her lips, her eyes narrowing just a tad. "Talked huh? Is that what they call it now days?" She taps her chin thoughtfully.

The comment definitely got the desired effect, Natsuki was sporting a nice scarlet across her cheeks. A hand comes down atop the table and the blue haired Hime scowls at her friend who was currently all smiles. "Cut it out! There was nothing like that... Geeze..." Her eyes roll and focus on the corner of the small diner.

"So?" Mai asks, trying to push Natsuki to tell just a little more about what actually happened the night she and Kaichou left the club together. A heavy, irritated sigh comes from the other girl as she runs a hand through her shimmering hair, closing her eyes briefly as memories of the evening flood her mind...

--

_When they had finally returned from the haven of the bathroom to the table where their "friends" all sat, they received quite a myriad of stares. Mai was beaming, her cheeks flushed, her eyes a bit lazy from the liquor. Midori was simply wiggling her brows, her jaw a bit slack from her obvious drunken state. Nao__...__ Well Nao was scowling as usual but their seemed to be a hint of a grin curling the corners of her mouth. _

_Natsuki was blushing, it didn't take much but those looks from the others to send her into her chair, avoiding their looks at all costs. Kaichou, as cool and collected as always took a seat across from Natsuki and merely smiled sweetly at the other occupants of the table. Mai was the first to break the comfortable silence (well comfortable all but to Natsuki!) with her cry for more Sake, to which a petite waitress brought over without questions._

_"Haven't you had enough?" Slurs Midori, snatching the bottle from Mai's hands before she could pour herself another cup full. Mai pouts, watching the other woman pour her own cup and down it, then pawn off a cup to Nao who was protesting profusely. "How come she can have some?" She fussed, which caused Shizuru to cover her mouth with her fingertips and laugh softly into them. She'd never seen them this way, it was quite an insight._

_The little chuckle caused Natsuki to return her attention to the group, raising a brow at the antics of the other girls. Her eyes roll and then Shizuru's eyes catch her own, sending a nervous shiver down her spine. Suddenly her lips were dry and she takes a shot of her own... Hissing softly at the burn felt in her stomach._

_A slender brow arches on Shizuru's face; she couldn't remember ever seeing Natsuki drink. A tender smile crossed her lips as she reached out, and nudged an empty cup toward her. "Ara, Natsuki... Would you pour me some as well?" _

_At the request Natsuki's brows shot up but she obliged and poured the cup, offering it out to the older girl. When Shizuru knocked the liquor back without so much as a grimace Natsuki was quite impressed, she hadn't known her to be a drinker. "Do you drink this stuff often?" She asked over the thumping music, getting only a coy smile as her answer which for some reason brought a smile to her face as well._

_Two bottles later and the group had effectively worn themselves out for the evening. Mai was passed out, her head atop Nao's shoulder who was flopped out in her chair, her head lolled back and frosted eyes staring unresponsively toward the ceiling. Midori was awake, though barely so and she had the hiccups which only served to annoy her at the present time._

_"So I said to them,-hic-" She began her story for the fourth time and Natsuki was getting tired of hearing the same beginning over and over. Decidedly she stood, causing Shizuru to follow her with her eyes questioningly. "I've had enough for one night." She declared, her face flushed from her own drinking excursion. Suddenly standing up so quickly wasn't looking like a good idea... She sways ever so slightly and just as her legs threaten to give way a pair of arms slide around her mid-section and ease her into a soft body._

_Natsuki's brows furrowed at why the floor felt so unusually comfortable but when she turned to investigate all she saw was a pair of luscious breasts covered in the thin black material making up Shizuru's attire for the evening. A dreamy look overtook her features but slowly the reality registered and she jumped back, nearly toppling over the table she'd bumped into as a result of her sudden movement. "Shizuru!" She slurs out, the liquor now coursing through her system much more effectively thanks to the jerky movements._

_The tawny haired woman merely raised her brows and chuckled. "Ara,.. Is Natsuki that drunk?" She asks a finger to her chin. Natsuki cleared her throat and merely looked to the floor. She hadn't meant to drink so much! When Shizuru began knocking back cups Natsuki's competitive nature got the better of her. An annoying throb began to pulsate through her temples which caused her face to drop some. Shizuru merely smiled and slipped an arm around Natsuki's waist. "Come on, I'll make sure you get home safely." _

_A quick phone call was made, and then another to reserve a cab to help the others get home then Shizuru and Natsuki found themselves outside in the cool night air. To the blue haired Hime's relief there was a breeze and it cooled her sticky skin effectively. "What about my bike?" She questioned, as she turned to Shizuru with raised brows. "Don't worry; I will have it towed to the school." The thought was waved off as a black Limousine appeared and a short, elderly man stepped out to open the door for the two women._

_On the way to Fuka Academy Natsuki had passed out, her head lolled to one side to rest her cheek atop Shizuru's shoulder. The older girl effectively maneuvered Natsuki onto her side and rested her head in her lap where idle fingers eventually made their way through soft blue tresses. A slight sigh was lost on her as Shizuru eyed her from above._

_"Come on Natsuki... We're almost there." Shizuru stated as she leaned the bluenette against the corner railing. "Now where are your keys?" She asked quizzically but got no real coherent response from the other girl. Her eyes rolled at the cute display of jumbled words that spilled from Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru eyed the girl for a brief moment before it was decided she was going to have to try and find the keys for herself. Those crimson orbs roamed freely over the other girls form, soaking in more than they probably should have._

_"Oh Natsuki..." She murmured before her hands slipped into the tight pockets of those biker pants, fishing out the key ring she'd been searching for. Once inside Natsuki is carefully led into the bedroom, Shizuru being sure to dodge the mess that littered the floor. When she had her blue haired Hime safely on the bed she began the slow process of removing the heavy biker boots and then guided Natsuki under the covers._

_Gentle fingers played through the other girl's hair, brushing it out of emerald eyes as they threatened to close. Shizuru wore a smile, though it seemed a little sad, a fact which hadn't been lost on even the drunken Natsuki. "I didn't mean to drink so much..." She admitted again but the tawny haired girl merely pressed two fingers to Natsuki's mouth to silence her._

_"No need for apologies..." And to her surprise Natsuki pursed her lips against her fingers and kissed them tenderly. The innocently cute little act caused Shizuru's heart to leap in to her throat, but she fought against other urges and stood from the bed._

_A hand shot up and clenched the edge of her dress, preventing her from leaving. Her brows furrowed as she turned back to study Natsuki who was doing her best to look innocent. "Please..." She began, but didn't need to say anymore, Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed and smiled._

_Though her head was pounding, Natsuki didn't want Shizuru to leave. Rather as drunk as she was she wanted to talk about what had happened earlier in the evening. "Shizuru, about tonight..." Shizuru swallowed down the heart that was still beating in her throat and tried to keep the smile on her face. Was Natsuki suddenly regretting what had happened?_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't... Give you more..." The start of the confession caused Shizuru to blink, not really sure she had been hearing correctly. "I really... Like you... You know..." There was a blush on Natsuki's cheek but Shizuru wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or her current ramblings._

_Suddenly Natsuki sat up from the bed and in a blur Shizuru found herself pushed back onto the bed with Natsuki's lips pressed firmly to her own. The tawny haired Hime was shocked to say the least, and her body was rigid underneath that of Natsuki's. Suddenly realizing what she was doing Natsuki backed off and blinked as she settled back onto the bed, her face a renewed crimson that almost surpassed the flames that were Shizuru's eyes._

_"I... God.. I'm sorry..." Natsuki stammered, slapping herself in the forehead. Shizuru could only laugh at the brash behavior of a drunken Natsuki who now seemed absolutely mortified at her actions. 'I'm never drinking around her again!' Natsuki's brain screamed as she watched Shizuru lift herself from the bed and settle back onto the edge._

_"Ara, Natsuki is so forceful in her declarations!" She chided playfully, causing Natsuki's face to burn more if at all possible. A noticeable cringe on Natsuki's part catches her attention and her expression softens as she reached over to brush back the other girl's hair._

_"There's time for everything, don't worry so much." She says carefully, not wanting Natsuki to feel rushed. Immediately past feelings of cornering the girl surface and she retracted her hand, her eyes looking remorseful. Natsuki apparently hadn't been drunk enough to miss that change in the other girl and reached out after the retreating hand and grasped it with her own. "Don't do that." She says and offers a smile toward Shizuru who could only smile back, the light coming back to her eyes almost instantly._

_--_

"So basically you got trashed, tried to ravage her and she ended up taking care of you all night?" Mai says with a lopsided grin gracing her features. Natsuki simply huffs and crosses her arms back over her stomach again. "Not exactly! I mean... We did end up talking!"

Mai falls back against her chair and laughs, shaking her head. Her friend was utterly hopeless! "That's rich, Kuga." Natsuki snickers at the use of her surname.

"Really though," Mai finally says after a moment of silence went between the two. "How do you feel about her?" The sudden question caught Natsuki a little off guard and she blinks before focusing her eyes back on her friend.

"I..." She begins but then pauses as if to sort through her own feelings. Her eyes drop to the table top and then rise to meet Mat's once more, this time a little blush on her cheeks. "I feel... Differently toward her than I would for just a friend."

The orange haired Hime could easily tell just that tiny confession from Natsuki had taken a lot, and that she was still trying to place just exactly what she did feel. A smile flitters across Mai's face and she reaches across the table, taking hold of Natsuki's shoulder and rubbing it tenderly. "I'm glad you at least have figured that much out."

"Me too." Natsuki replies with a confirming nod in Mai's direction. "Now I just need to figure the rest out, including how to deal with Shizuru being so far away." A dejected sigh comes from the bluenette. If she had just talked to Shizuru before! Before the festival, before graduation, before she'd left for college instead of acting like a dumb idiot! Inwardly she berates herself for her own selfish way of handling such matters but there was no use fretting about things that couldn't be undone. She had a promise to keep, and this time she would be diligent about it, no more pushing her most precious one away.

Lifting herself from the chair she offers a little wave to Mai, grabbing her helmet in the process. "I've got stuff to do; I'll talk to you later." She says and smiles, getting one in return from her friend who waves her off. "See ya."

--

"Shizuru...,"

That was all that was written across the white paper sitting in front of the blue haired girl. Her nose twitches and she taps the pen in her hand against the top of the desk. She'd never been that great at writing letters and for some reason she was putting unnecessary stress on herself about this particular one.

"Come on Natsuki, it's just a letter!" She groans and leans back, the chair creaking under her. Her face is rubbed with the back of her hand and she yawns. It was getting late and so far she couldn't seem to pen anything worthwhile, she was beginning to think this might be in vain.

As her hand comes away she focuses on the wall in front of her and the visage of Shizuru filters into her mind. The girl had always been such a pain in the ass. With the teasing, the constant flirtatious remarks and the subtle groping in public that would cause nosebleeds to nearby fan girls. A sigh passes her lips as she recalls the fond memories; suddenly she blinks at her own realization. _Fond_ memories? When had those annoying occurrences become _fond_ memories?

"Geeze Natsuki..." She taps her forehead with the pen and shakes her head with a groan. How long had she actually had feelings for the former Kaichou without her own knowledge of it? When had she started enjoying the subtle gropes and the annoying comments from the other girl?

With a renewed vigor the pen is set on the paper and begins writing what would soon become a three page letter.


	3. Chapter 3

The first letter had been a most welcome surprise, and the length of it sent a pang of joy throughout the recipient. She had gotten it this morning and read it throughout her first class, and even dared to open it and read it once more during her second class. Now breaking for lunch Shizuru opted to dine in the comfort of her own private dorm and once inside all alone she chances another peek at the adorable letter.

_"Shizuru...,_

_Everything has been so crazy since you left Fuka. Haruka is the new Kaichou, as you well know, but don't worry though, she doesn't have nearly as many fangirls as you did. Yukino helps keep her in line thankfully! We've almost had it out a couple times. Seems she's not quite as lenient about my absences as you were. Getting away with stuff around here hasn't been nearly as easy, though I'll never forget that time you actually gave me clean up duty as punishment for missing too many classes my first semester..."_

Shizuru's eyes widen slightly, she'd nearly forgotten about that. A smile forms on her lips as she leans back on the comfortable couch she was sitting on and allows her mind to wander.

**-Flash Back-**

"I see you've missed yet another class, Miss Kuga." Chirped the ever vigilant Student Council president, staring down the blue haired girl in front of her that refused to meet her eyes. A slow smirk spread across her face.

"Well since you've obviously nothing to say about your absences as of late I have no choice.." That comment seemed to get the other girls attention as emerald met crimson for the first time.

"Please report to clean up duty after hours this evening, as punishment for your continual disregard to your own education." The tawny haired girl simply sipped her tea as the emerald eyes before her widened and then narrowed in a split second.

"Clean up duty? You have to be kidding me.." She gritted out through clenched teeth, equally clenched fists at her sides. The Kaichou merely smiled and looked up into emerald eyes, quirking a brow.

"I'll expect you there, otherwise a harsher sentence may be in order." The tone from the older girl left no room for argument. Natsuki simply huffed, turned, and left the room without another word spoken. "So cute..." Shizuru had muttered after the girl had stormed out.

**-End-**

Shizuru quietly chuckles to herself, rubbing her temples at the memory of their first actual encounter with one another. "Ara Natsuki was so cute.. I remember that day thinking to myself... I must know that girl more." A content smile settles itself on her lips while her eyes continue to scan the page.

_"I remember that whole afternoon cursing your name while mopping floors with Nao who was also sentenced to the same fate. If I remember correctly she was in trouble for the same thing as me, and you were the one to put her to work. Funny... After that you seemed to always run into me in the strangest places. In town was the best I think, when you called my name as if you knew me. I remember thinking "who is this girl?" and then you looked at me with those crimson eyes and I knew exactly who you were. I never quite understood why you wanted to hang out with me that day."_

Another fond memory passes into Shizuru's mind of the day mentioned in the letter. She had been dropped off by her driver in order to pick up a couple things she'd needed for one of her classes. It had been sheer chance she'd ran into Natsuki. The girl had been very cute in her jeans and black t-shirt... That shimmering blue hair was what caught her attention the most. Back then she wondered what it would feel like running through her fingers.

**-Flash Back-**

"Ara, Miss Kuga!" She'd called out, gaining the other girls attention. The look she'd received was one of confusion and then once they locked eyes she noticed a slight change in the bluenette. As she approached her Shizuru had brushed back a bit of tawny colored hair from her eyes and offered her best smile. Some how she had conned Natsuki into having lunch with her at a diner on the corner they'd met up on.

"What.. Is that?" Shizuru had to finally ask when the blue haired girl had squeezed an obscene amount of off-white colored goo onto her food. Internally her stomach was rolling in waves at the scent the stuff was giving off. Natsuki didn't seem to mind one bit as she gobbled down a large bite of her food before offering any sort of explanation. "This stuff?" She asks while slurping a bit of the concoction from her fingers.

Shizuru had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from commenting on the finger licking which seemed to make butterflies erupt in her stomach. "This is a godsend to food, that's what this is." Natsuki offers a bite of her food out to Shizuru, dripping with the stuff she seemed to worship. Feeling her stomach do a backflip Shizuru smiles and politely declines to which the bluenette simply raises a brow and then shrugs before devouring the bite. "Your loss." She murmurs through chews.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the absolute lack of manners from the girl across from her. The giggle was not lost on the other girl who glares at her before continuing on with the meal quietly. As much as the tawny hair girl tried she couldn't seem to get Natsuki to talk about a whole lot. The meal ended up being more silence than anything, the only real noise coming from the younger girl as she ate contently.

"So are you done with me yet?" Natsuki asked in a mildly irritated tone, her hands shoved deep into her jeans pockets as she strode beside Shizuru in the local park. "So eager to get back to campus, Miss Kuga?" Shizuru countered, silencing the younger girls complaints at being held captive.

"You know you don't need to call me that, I do have a first name." Natsuki shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Her eyes roam the path in front of them before falling on an ice cream vendor. Shizuru couldn't help but follow the girls line of sight and smile. "Would Natsuki like a frozen treat?" She asks, pursing her lips at the younger girls immediate enthusiasm. 'Adorable!' was the only thing ringing in her head as she drug Natsuki over and ordered them both chocolate cones.

_'Natsuki huh? No -san, or anything, just Natsuki? Geeze you'd think she'd have more manners than that, it's not like she -knows- me or anything..' _The blue haired Hime thought to herself while nibbling the top of the ice cream where it came to a peak. Together they sat on a park bench enjoying the cold treats, Natsuki a little more than Shizuru. The older girl couldn't help but sneak little glances of her licking the ice cream... And then there were the familiar flutters of butterfly wings in her stomach. She cleared her throat and turned away, catching Natsuki's attention in the process. "What's the matter, not enjoying it?" She asked in a gruff tone.

Shizuru turned her eyes back to Natsuki and offered a smile. "No, on the contrary I am enjoying it very much." She smiles coyly, not giving away what she was truly enjoying. Natsuki snorted slightly and shook her head. "You could have fooled me.. You look like it's the worst thing you ever put into your mouth!"

The comment caused the tawny haired girl to giggle quietly, though it was more the fact there was a chocolate ice cream ring around the other girls mouth that made her smile. "Natsuki is so very messy.."

That one comment caused the most brilliant shade of red to pass over the younger girls face. She uses the back of her hand to wipe away the remnants of the ice cream and then with a huff adverts her eyes from the Kaichou. It was the first blush Shizuru had ever seen on the other girl and she was immediately addicted.

**-End-**

A subtle sigh is passed from Shizuru as she folds the letter and stuffs it back into the envelope it had come in. Her hands push through her tawny colored hair and she smiles into the empty room. It had been only two weeks since she'd been at the club with Nastuki and the others. Only two weeks since she'd felt the lips of her blue haired Hime against her own. It was pure torture being away from her now since so many new possibilities had opened up.

"I'm missing you already... Then again, when have I ever stopped?" She says to herself, shaking her head slightly while standing and grabbing her things. There was no lunch in her belly, but she hadn't been hungry anyway.

--

"Hey Shizuru-san!" A blonde calls out as she pushes her way through the retreating lunch crowd to catch up with the crimson eyed girl. "What's up? Didn't see you in the cafeteria."

Shizuru smiles at the blue eyed girl, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't feel like working the crowd today." She smirks as the other girl rolls her eyes. "The beautiful Shizuru-san didn't feel like teasing the fangirls today? That's a laugh..."

So she had a following at college too, hm? Of course, how would it possibly be any different than Fuka! "I guess not." Shizuru simply smiles while walking to her next class with the girl closely at her side. As they go the girl receives several dagger stares from surrounding girls, it was obvious they were apart of the following the crimson eyed newcomer had acquired since she began attending this academy.

"Have you decided what you're doing for your birthday?" The girl inquires as they turn a corner inside of the massive school building. Shizuru furrows her brows and looks to the shorter girl who merely rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday! I swear.. What's on your mind here lately?" The brazen girl taps Shizuru on the forehead with her index finger.

"I suppose it did slip my mind." She says, amused by the other girls sudden slack jaw, they continue walking though. "Why do you ask, do you have something planned for me, Emi-han?"

The other girl simply shrugs her shoulders. "Well if you don't remember then I shouldn't remember either." She sticks out her tongue and then jets into her classroom, leaving Shizuru to walk to her own alone. Emi had befriended Shizuru when she first arrived, they had first period together and became quite good friends which was surprising considering the tawny haired Hime's normal nonchalance toward such things.

On the way to her History class a door swings open in front of her and despite her quick reactions a couple of notebooks spill from her hand onto the marbled tile below. She mutters something under her breath and leans down to pick them up but before she can someone else scoops them up and offers them out. "I apologize, I didn't mean to burst through the door in such a manner."

Shizuru blinks and looks up to see a most handsome dark haired boy, his eyes shimmering a golden color. For a moment she could have sworn her breath caught in her chest but recovering quickly as usual she graciously accepts the extended notebooks.

"An honest mistake... Thank you." She replies with a sweet smile, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she steps to the side to continue on her way. Bravely the boy follows, catching up and matching her stride. "My name is Kaori, might I know yours?" He asks, his voice deep and quite melodic. He had a similar accent to her own. Shizuru pauses a moment but then replies politely. "Shizuru Fujino, nice to meet you Kaori-han."

His lips curl at the corners into a soft smile as he pushes open a door impeding their destination, stepping aside to allow Shizuru to walk through first. "Thank you." She bows her head slightly and turns toward an open door. "I believe this is my classroom, as I said, it was nice to meet you."

Without waiting for much of a reply from the other person she ducks into the classroom and takes her seat just as the bell sounds. From the doorway the student known as Kaori simply smiles, watching the girl for a brief moment before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

"Oi! Shizuru-san, did Kaori-san walk you to class?" The voice behind her causes Shiruzu to furrow her brows and turn. It was one of Emi's friends, the tawny haired girl tries to think of her name but at the moment it eludes her. "Indirectly, I suppose he did, why?" She replies coolly.

The black haired girl's eyes nearly bug out of her head as she unceremoniously scoots her desk right beside Shizuru. "He... Do you really not know who that is?" The girls brows rise on her forehead, causing Shizuru's to furrow even more.

"Well... I just met him a moment ago after he nearly crashed into me. He picked my things up for me and then sort of followed me to class." A subtle shrug is given.

"Shizuru-san, Kaori is one of the lead soccer players! She's got to be one of the most handsome students here, not to mention she's very much so available right now." The rush of new information needed to be processed slowly by the tawny haired girl. _'So Kaori wasn't a he?'_ was the only thing ringing in her head right now.

"Hello?" The girl waves a hand in front of Shizuru effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. "So are you two...." faint wiggling of the girl's brows caused Shizuru's eyes to bulge slightly. "What, no, of course not!" She says, shaking her head with a chuckle.

Violet eyes narrow slightly toward Shizuru causing her to raise her brows a bit. "If someone like Kaori was showing me a little attention you better believe I would be all over that." Shizuru, now wearing a lopsided grin, merely shakes her head.

"Uh huh well the top playgirl of the school getting attention from the -other- top playgirl of the school is some interesting news. I bet you anything that won't be the last you hear of Kaori... She only shows up when she's interested in someone." A smirk is shot toward Shizuru who blinks, considering that little tidbit of information. _'Hm,..' _She ponders to herself as the second bell sounds and the rest of the class begins filing into their seats.

--

Across the school in the gymnasium the Academy's Soccer stars were gearing up for practice. While running laps around the court Kaori comes into view. She really was quite handsome. The short black hair atop her head was somewhat spiky, some strands longer than others and falling in disarray about her face which was squared down to her jaw, with cute kissable lips and piercing golden eyes that were strikingly vivid.

Her body seemed impeccable, what could be seen from the blue shorts and white t-shirt that clung to it as she ran anyway. Long toned legs shot out and carried her to the front of the pack with ease, she was barely winded after six laps, and continued on strong despite some of the others falling behind. Finally with the warm up completed Kaori strides over to another teammate, a shorter brown haired girl by the name of Rei. "Say Rei-chan..." She begins, getting the other girls attention.

"What's up Kaori?" She replies, toweling her damp hair. "What can you tell me about a girl named Shizuru Fujino?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere, Rei had never heard of her friend talking about the girl before.

"Why the sudden interest?" Rei asks as a grin appears on her lips. Oh she knew a little about the girl known as Shizuru. That girl had just as many fans as Kaori did! The black haired girl simply smiles and gives a little shrug. "I met her today."

The look in her friends eyes said something else was up, and it was a look Rei was very familiar with. She'd known Kaori for four years now and when the girl had a look like that in her eyes it meant her ego had severely been piqued.

"Uh huh, I know that look, so what's up for real Ka-chan?" The black haired girl seemed only mildly irritated at the little nickname her friend had for her. Normally she would have commented but right now her mind was stuck on a certain crimson eyed beauty. "Well I bumped into her, then apologized and while introducing myself walked her to class."

Rei raises one slender brow. "Okay..." She was wondering if there was more to this. Surely there had to be. "And she didn't so much as give me a second glance."

And there it was Rei shouted in her own mind. "So she hurt your little ego huh? Little ego.. Hell, more like gigantic ego." Rei settles a smirk on her lips as Kaori eyes her evilly. "Okay, all I really know about her is..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuga!" The rather harsh voice of Haruka rings through the Student Council room. To her side sits the ever quiet Yukino, and then there was the blue haired Hime who was standing in front of the desk with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes were focusing on the chalk board behind them and she wears a look of nonchalance. "Late again! I swear you're going to be here forever making up all your unexcused tardies!"

Yukino and Natsuki both sigh at the same time causing them both to look at one another and exchange a quiet smile. Haruka looks to Natsuki and then to Yukino in disbelief. "If you can't take this seriously.."

The bluenette holds up her hand, effectively silencing Haruka. "Look, I ran late getting back from lunch. I apologize Council President... It won't happen again." Haruka sat dumbfounded in her chair staring at Natsuki in utter disbelief. _'Did that really just happen?'_ she asks herself but decides it would be better to just get this woman out of her sight rather than waste more time yelling.

"I've heard that before. Just go Kuga." She dismisses Natsuki who welcomely leaves, running a hand through her hair in aggravation as she goes. Really, Haruka had become damn near unbearable with the absence of Shizuru. "I should tell her she needs to come back just so she can give Haruka some competition, stop her reign of terror around here." A chuckle escapes her as she remembers some of the fights between those two.

"You finally decided to show up, a pleasure to see you here, Kuga." It's the sweet sound of Midori's voice as Natsuki enters the classroom. "Remind me after class to assign you some sort of essay on the value of being punctual."

Natsuki simply waves her off while taking her seat in the back of the classroom. Well today was getting off to a great start! Considering this was the first class she'd attended all day, it wasn't looking good.

--

"Are we done?" Natsuki groans, obviously irritated at being held after the bell had sounded. She sits, one leg crossed over the other inside of Midori's class room. The red haired woman sitting behind the desk raises a brow. "This is a pretty good essay actually." Her voice was dripping with utter surprise. "How come you never put this much effort into your school work, Kuga?"

A sigh comes from Natsuki who simply shrugs her shoulders. "It doesn't interest me." The comment gets a smirk from the teacher. "Well I suppose your grades are decent enough... If you want to be a bagger at a local grocery store!"

"Hey!" Natsuki cries out, shooting up from her seat at the rude comment. Midori taps her pen end on the desk top and shakes her head, a little smile curling the corners of her mouth. "What would Fujino think? Surely she wants you to get into a good college like she did.. Perhaps even attend the one she's currently at."

The thought causes the blue haired Hime to stop and consider herself a moment. She'd never thought of that before... "The same... As Shizuru..." She speaks under her breath to no one in particular, causing the smile on Midori's lips to widen.

"Never thought about that, huh? How much easier things would be between the two of you if you were some place... Together." Natsuki furrows her brows and looks over toward her teacher. Had Mai been talking about this with other people, how the heck did Midori get such notions!?

"I..." Natsuki begins with instead grabs her bag from the side of her desk and bolts, slinging it over her shoulder as she goes. Midori expels a sigh and gives a shake of her head before beginning the tedious work of grading exams once more.

--

The dorm room wasn't anything special. Actually it was the same exact layout as every other dorm at Fuka Academy. There was a living room, a small kitchenette, a bedroom and a bathroom that linked off of the small hallway from the living room to the bedroom. It was small but cozy, and it was where Natsuki spent most, if not all of her time when she wasn't in class for whatever reason.

Inside was sparse with only a couch in the living room and a coffee table in front of it, and of course the small entertainment system that house Natsuki's television and her prized gaming system. The kitchen was even worse, the cabinets had hardly any food and only two plates and two bowls. She had never understood the need to have more, it wasn't like she entertained guests or anything.

The bedroom however was another story completely. The ground was covered in discarded clothing, the walls were plastered with random pictures and posters of motorcycles. There was a large bed covered with a dark blue blanket and sheets with only a single pillow in the far corner of the room and a work desk opposite of it, the desk was an absolute mess of papers and books all in disarray.

Natsuki had never been a good housekeeper. Then again she had more important matters to attend to rather than worrying about a few wrinkled clothes on the floor. In the living room there's a ruckus and then the door pushes open, in stepping the blue haired Hime. After the first step her brows furrow and she looks down, something had crunched under her boot. Leaning down she lifts her foot and scoops what appears to be a crumpled envelope on the floor.

"What the..." She murmurs while slamming the door shut behind her and toppling onto the couch. Her eyes examine the envelope and her boots are flung off her feet. It was a pale blue, the edges were pink and it smelled like honeysuckle. It's flipped over in her hands to reveal a name and address listing to her and then in the upper corner the address for Shizuru. Immediately Natsuki begins tearing into the envelope like an eager child. Her back hunches forward and she unfolds the letter, noting it smelled stronger once opened.

A deep breath is taken of the paper, causing a slow smile to spread across her lips without her even realizing. "Mm,..." She coos quietly into the empty room. Once the letter is unfolded a little flower falls from within, landing on the coffee table. Natsuki blinks and gently picks up the flower, holding it between her fingertips. "Shizuru..."

With her smile now a bit wider she tucks the flower behind her ear and sets her eyes back to the paper, scanning it slowly.

_"Natsuki,_

_I was so grateful to receive your letter, it really brought a smile to my face. Though secretly I wanted you to forget once more, and make me have to come remind you again. Perhaps this time I could have reminded you properly..."_

In the darkness of the living room a shade of scarlet lights up the pale girls face and she shakes her head with a huff as if to clear it. How could the woman cause such reactions through a damn letter? Inwardly she chuckles to herself as she continues to read.

_"I'm truly glad to hear that you're not getting any leniency toward your habitual absence from class. Natsuki needs to concentrate harder on her education, especially now that the Hime Festival is over and she can focus. Do try not to work Haruka -too- hard, she's doing the best she can I am sure and if I know Natsuki, you can be a handful! Your letter had me thinking of some rather fond memories I hadn't remembered in quite a while. They made me smile... You, make me smile."_

That comment brought a bright smile of her own. She liked knowing little things such as memories of their earlier times together meant so much to Shizuru. It was new to Natsuki to allow herself to ponder on the old times, things she'd thought were so very insignificant. How wrong she'd turned out to be. "If you hadn't been so blind you could have spent so much time with her..." A hand runs through her long, blue locks as she lays back on the couch and continues reading.

"_College life is a lot different from Fuka, I am starting to miss my younger days. The work is stressful, but I am managing well enough. The people here are strange, they come from a wide variety of backgrounds and places. I should be thankful to meet such colorful people but my mind always wanders back to you. Natsuki, when will I be able to see you again? It's probably selfish of me to think of that seeing as you're probably in the middle of the exam period, but I truly do miss you. If only... No, I won't burden you with thoughts like that. Please, keep working hard and if you have the time to write me... I will be looking forward to it._

_-S"_

The edge of the paper curls slightly from the sudden wetness that came in contact with it. Natsuki wipes her cheek with the back of her hand and takes a long sniff of the letter, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"Shizuru... " She repeats the name slowly, letting each syllable roll off of her lips before burying her face into the couch and sobbing quietly. Why was this flood of emotion hitting her? She wasn't sure all she knew was that it felt like a vice was squeezing her heart right out of her, and... It hurt.

Suddenly she jumps at the sound of knocking on her door. Her head lifts and cranes around to look, brows furrowed. There's a small sniffle as she stands, adjusting her uniform and wiping her eyes again. She was trying to look as normal as possible while opening the door just a bit.

"Hello sunshine!" Was the bright and chipper call from the carrot top standing in the doorway. "Man it's awfully dark in there, I swear, you're like a bear dwelling in a dark cave like that." That was when Mai noticed the off look in her friends eyes, and the fact her cheeks look a little red and puffy. Her neatly trimmed brows furrow and she pushes the door open slightly, leaning against it. "Hey... Natsuki, are you alright?"

Natsuki doesn't say anything rather she turns and allows the door to open and Mai to enter behind her as she takes her place back on the couch. "Kuga, what's up?" Mai repeats, concern showing easily in her voice and expression.

"I got a letter from Shizuru today." Was all Natsuki said without meeting the eyes of her friend. The carrot top blinks and then slaps her friend gently on the back. "That's great news! Wait... Have you been writing her or is this like before?" She suddenly takes a harsher tone.

"No! Nothing like that... I have been writing her, I mean this is a response to the letter I wrote any how." The blue haired Hime says while rubbing her upper arm. Mai was a little confused. "So why the long face then?"

Natsuki looks up toward the ceiling suddenly feeling a little foolish at how her emotions were seeming to so easily get away from her. That was when Mai noticed the little flower poking out from behind her friend's ear. She gasps softly and then her eyes narrow, a slow grin appearing on her face. "What's that?" Mai asks, pointing with her index finger toward the flower.

"Huh?" Natsuki looks around and then her eyes widen as she pulls the flower from her hair and hides it along with the letter in the pale blue envelope. It was too late though, Mai had already seen it.

"Aww!" She exclaims while throwing her arms around Natsuki and rubbing her chest against the other girl. Natsuki's face burns crimson from her neck all the way to her hairline as she hurriedly pushes Mai away.

"Cut it out, would ya!" She huffs and scoots a good two feet away from the other girl who seemed to have hearts beating in her eyes. "I wish Tate would do that sort of thing for me! I'm so jealous!" Mai continues, her hands clasping together in her lap while she swoons.

"You're so annoying!" Natsuki cries, crossing her arms tightly over her mid-section and leaning into the arm of the couch. Mai purses her lips, remembering the sad look in the other girl's eyes upon opening the door.

"So..." She begins. "It's obvious the letter wasn't bad by the look of the flower, what could have you so upset?" Mai leans a little closer, tilting her head while waiting for some sort of information.

Natsuki stays quiet for a long moment before turning some to face her friend. "I miss her." Was all she stated and quietly at that, Mai almost hadn't heard her. The goofy grin she had been wearing before reappears and she grabs onto Natsuki's upper arm, tugging her into another awkward hug. "You two are so adorable!"

Natsuki growls and pulls herself away, swatting at the carrot top for good measure but Mai merely sticks out her tongue while retreating. "Why don't you just go see her if you miss her, Natsuki?"

It was if that idea had never come across to Natsuki before by the surprised look she was now wearing. "Go see her?" She repeats what the red-head had just said only to get an affirmative nod. "Yeah, go see her at college. Surprise her even, I'm sure you'll get some points for something like that." She wiggles her brows which causes Natsuki's cheeks to glow just the slightest bit.

"I can't just... Go see her, Mai. She's busy with school and studies and everything else. It would be rude to burst in on her life like that without even talking to her." She settles back on the couch seemingly convinced she'd talked herself out of such an idea. Mai blinks in disbelief. "God sometimes I feel like I am talking to a brick wall..." She finally says, rubbing her temples.

--

"Excuse me, Fujino-san!" A familiar yet unrecognizable voice calls from the crowd of students that were disbursing from the last class of the day. Emi, who was walking beside Shizuru, turns around first. Her eyes widen and her jaw goes slack. Noting the change in her friend the tawny haired Hime turns as well, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear that the wind had pushed into her eyes. "Why hello there, Kaori-san, was it?"

The tall, handsome student bows slightly and gives a single nod. "Yes, that is correct. I apologize for calling you out like this but I was wondering.." She offers a smile, a quite beautiful smile at that. Emi was already beaming, her cheeks pinkish and her eyes dreamy. Shizuru found it slightly amusing to see her friend in such a state. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?"

Shizuru blinks slowly her mind not fully registering the request asked of her. Emi makes a noise similar to a squeal and falls over, her heart literally beating out of her chest. This causes Kaori to look down to her in utter disbelief before taking a knee at the girls side and assisting her to stand. "Are you alright miss?" She asks, sliding an arm around Emi to ensure she wouldn't fall over again.

The smaller girls body was rigid, her face was a bright crimson and she looked as if she might just pass out at any second. Shizuru on the other hand giggles into the back of her hand while giving a subtle shake of her head. "Emi-san, you put on quite the show."

Her friend stands at that comment and clears her throat, forcing her colored cheeks back to normal. "I'm going to get... Something to drink." She comments quietly, storming off right after. This effectively left Kaori and Shizuru alone which for some reason caused a nervous feeling in the Hime's stomach. Her brows knit together slightly, 'What... Was that?' She asks herself.

"Fujino-san?" Kaori asks, her brows rising slightly. Shizuru is revived from her thoughts and looks up to the handsome girl standing in front of her. For the first time in quite a while she's utterly at a loss for words.

Kaori smirks and takes the opportunity to seize the moment while she could. "It would be quite an honor, Fujino-san, if you would allow me the pleasure of your company... For a simple dinner." She bows gracefully at the waist, a smile tugging her lips as she hears the other girl finally begin to speak. "I'm... Sorry, Kaori-san but I..."

Shizuru is cut off before she can properly decline. "Please?" Was all Kaori said, her eyes shimmering in the late day sun and that smile so beautiful on her lips. Shizuru found herself answering before her brain had even registered what she was saying. "I would love to."

Her jaw clenches and her eyes widen just the slightest bit. Had she really just agreed to dinner? Kaori didn't seem to question the reaction, it was just what she had been looking for. "That's wonderful Fujino-san. May I pick you up around eight then?"

Crimson eyes match golden ones in front of her and she gives a slight nod of agreement. Kaori's smile widens and she bows her head once more before taking her leave. She already knew where to find Shizuru, that was one of the many helpful little tidbits her friend Rei had given up to her.

"Oh My.. God!" Emi's voice cries out from behind a line of bushes which she effectively crashes through to get to Shizuru. "You're going on a date with Kaori!" She exclaims, grabbing hold of Shizuru and pulling her into a tight hug. The tawny haired girl was caught off guard by the sudden jostling and almost lost her footing. "What, a date? No... It's nothing like that, Emi-san, please." Shizuru almost sounded pleading.

Emi looks up to her with raised brows and then grins. "You're so lucky!" Crimson eyes look worriedly to the ground below. How could she have just agreed to go out with that girl? It was almost as if the answer had come before her mind could stop her mouth. With a sigh and a slight bow of her head Shizuru excuses herself from her friend who stares in confusion as she walks off.

--

"So you got Fujino-san to say yes, then?" Rei questions as she crosses one slender leg over the other, leaning back on the bed she was occupying currently. In front of her the handsome Kaori was adjusting a black tie around her neck, flipping down the collar of the crimson silk shirt afterward. She gives a nod while running fingers through her naturally wild hair. "Indeed, I'm taking her to dinner at Chirogawa."

Rei's eyes widened slightly at the name of the restaurant. "Wow, no expense spared huh? Pulling out the big guns so early... You must really want to impress her." The girl's voice seemed a little bitter which causes Kaori to smile vainly.

"Nonsense, it's merely considerate to take a girl somewhere nice on the first date." She replies coolly, shooting a smirk toward her friend who sticks out her tongue. The older girl chuckles and closes her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck momentarily. "However, she is very cute."

Rei rolls her eyes and huffs. "You're incorrigible!" Her lips purse and she leans forward slightly on the bed. "So do you plan to make a move?"

Kaori's eyes narrow and she turns to her friend. "On the first date?" Rei's eyes roll and she throws up her hands. "As if that makes a difference!"

"Perhaps if by the end of the night I have managed to properly gain her affection. It simply depends on how the night goes." She shrugs her shoulders subtly though in her mind she was positive by the end of the night she would be able to find out just how soft those kissable lips of Shizuru's really were.


	5. Chapter 5

Subtle candle light dances off of the dark crimson walls creating a warm glowing atmosphere accented by the melodic sounds of Mazurka in A minor in combination with a most enchanting violin backing. Beyond the music one could make out the relaxing sounds of a bubbling stream which ran the full length of the restaurants dining area, winding through various crevices and rocky surfaces before briefly vanishing under a cherry wood, hand crafted bridge that led away from the intimately enclosed booth style tables and to a stage area complete with a marble tiled dance floor.

_"I Love You..." _was but a whisper on the lips of every beautiful maiden that currently swayed with the body of their lover held tightly to their own. Various tropical vegetation hid the majority of those on the outskirts of the floor who were showing their love with gentle caresses and tender meeting of lips, carrying on as if this was their private world and the bodies daringly close to them were but a mirage.

To describe Chirogawa as merely a destination for a good meal and a proper glass of wine would be a gross understatement. Designed by the utmost professional architects of Japan to be one of the finest establishments for the upper-class. It was the epitome of utter elegance and cultural refinement. Patrons were secluded in their booths, left alone to enjoy their rendezvous or passionate affairs, which ever the case might be. Disrupted by only the occasional refill of a wine glass or the clearing of a plate. Marvelous.

Currently one of these private booths was occupied by a certain chestnut haired Hime. Those crimson eyes were closed, a content and relaxed smile gracing her plump lips and her hand tucked against the side of her cheek. The music was lulling her into a relaxed feeling that had been long overdue. Creamy shoulders were bare tonight, she was wearing a simple Alexa Admor assymetrical hem dress which accentuated her sinewy form but not enough to give anything away to the magnitude of patrons that were longingly sneaking glances in her direction.

Black was quite a stark contrast to what she normally wore but tonight it seemed fitting. An hour or so before the scheduled time to meet she'd stood in her closet at a complete loss for what proper attire would be for this dinner. Emi had lent her advice several times, chiming in with several recommendations to which Shizuru merely cringed. She didn't want to overdress, nor did she want to wear anything that might be construed as 'suggestive'. Then again she hadn't a clue as to where this Kaori girl was taking her. In the end a rarely worn little black dress seemed to be the perfect choice seeing as how little black dresses were simply perfect for any type of event.

Only a little flesh would show, long well toned legs and of course those 'oh so touchable' shoulders and smooth arms. She could bare that much she figured and thus began the ritual of getting herself primped for the outing. When Kaori arrived early she was already prepared to leave thus the dinner began a little earlier than planned. The girl had helped Shizuru into the black Mercedes; the opening of her door had been a gentlemanly gesture the Hime thought.

Now sitting here inside of this most elegant establishment she found her attention more on the seducing music than her absent dinner partner. Kaori had excused herself moments before but when she'd arrived back she'd been caught off guard by the girl who seemed lost in her own world. "The music here can easily sway one into a dream."

The sudden voice directed at her broke Shizuru from her quaint reverie and a small smile tugs her lips when those crimson eyes stir from behind eyelids and focus on the handsome girl taking her seat across the table. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's simply beautiful." She responds to which Kaori smiles.

"Indeed." however Kaori was allowing her brilliant gold eyes to roam over Shizuru's form, so was she really talking about the music after all? The bold glances were not lost on the tawny haired girl who allows a smirk to grace her lips, but she says nothing.

Quietly a waiter approaches and without being asked fills both women's glasses with wine that was colored a very deep plum. A slender eye brow raises and Shizuru purses her lips but before she can question Kaori speaks up. "This restaurant serves the most superb wine. They own several vineyards so no quality is spared when it comes to the product." She swishes the contents of the glass gently before tasting it. The flavor reminded Shizuru of roses and savory spices, a hint of mulberry even near the end. Quite delicious but she could immediately feel a 'whoosh' of her head which meant she would need to limit her consumption.

Kaori savors the wine, closing her eyes even as if the act would some how enhance the wonderful spice the wine offered. "Do you agree?" She asks while her eyes open slightly and a smile tugs the corners of her mouth. Shizuru gives a slight nod of her head while setting the glass back on top of the table. Her stomach was a bit on the uneasy side but it had nothing to do with the wine, it was more to do with the company she was sharing the table with.

She'd not been invited to dinner by anyone other than business men and women associated with either Fuka Academy or her family's many corporations. In her mind she and Natsuki had been out a thousand times to romantic places such as this, though in reality that had never happened. Now in a new environment, surrounded by new people, this Kaori girl would be the first Shizuru would experience away from the university. For some reason she felt rather guilty as if she was doing something wrong by simply being here tonight.

_'You shouldn't have agreed to this, why did you say yes?' _She questions herself while pretending to half listen to the conversation the girl across from her had started._ 'Natsuki confesses to you after how many years of waiting and here you sit__...__ This handsome woman, who ISN'T Natsuki, sitting across from you.'_

Her face must have reflected her internal struggle because she suddenly felt a hand covering her own atop the table. Crimson eyes shift to focus on Kaori's golden hues as she is again broken from her thoughts. "Is everything alright, Fujino-san?"

Immediately her mask is reasserted and she forces a smile. "Of course, I believe this music simply keeps stealing my mind away." Kaori immediately stood from the table and with that hand still atop Shizuru's, grasps it and gently pulls the Hime to her feet. "Than allow me..." She says huskily and before Shizuru could react she's being led to the dance floor.

_'Oh my..' _She says to herself as Kaori turns her around and presses their bodies together. The act was too easy she thought how could she be brought into this situation and have not resisted once? Inside her mind alarms were sounding but they seemed so very distant. Those golden eyes were bearing into her own as they sway slowly to the music. The violin mixed with the piano was lulling... And the warmth rolling off of the body pressed into hers was causing her head to spin.

Kaori knew this reaction well and didn't try to hide the satisfied smile lighting her features. One arm snakes around Shizuru's waist, the other holds onto the Hime's hand and she moves with her across the floor with practiced ease. "You're a wonderful dancer." Kaori speaks into the shorter girl's ear, eliciting a slight tenseness in her body. That reaction to her husky voice only caused Kaori's confidence to swell. This was going very well...

"My parents... Suggested lessons when I was younger." Shizuru replies quietly, trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on the woman in front of her. This was becoming maddening and quickly so; the only thing Shizuru could think was _'How! What is this...? Attraction? How can she.. Control me so easily.' _She had never had this sort of weakness before.

A realization finally dawns on her, causing her to miss a beat and stumble but only slightly so. Kaori catches the woman's mistake and counters in order to keep their dance smooth. "Easy..." She says softly just as the current piece begins to slow to a stop. Shizuru was swallowing hard having realized the only time before when she'd felt so utterly defeated with controlling her feelings was with "Natsuki..." She murmurs the name without noticing, causing Kaori to slow their dance, her brows furrowing.

Shizuru was thankful the music was ending, at least for a moment. It gave her enough time to collect herself and back away from the girl she'd shared the dance with. Kaori didn't bother asking for another; rather she leads the chestnut haired girl back to their table. While they had been on the floor dinner had arrived and was waiting for them. It looked delicious as usual but as they sat to enjoy there had been an obvious change in Shizuru.

---

Night had fallen on Fuka Academy, the time when the prowlers and deviants came out of the wood work for whatever misdeeds could be conjured. Tonight however, high above on the school's roof was a figure donned in black creeping along silently. A light breeze shifted raven colored hair that shimmered dark blue when the moon would grace it just right.

"Stupid want to be Kaichou won't even help me with this... I'll just have to get it myself!" came the muffled voice of Natsuki Kuga who looked more like a ninja version of herself at the moment. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants and a black t-shirt that clung to her body quite deliciously. Her footsteps stop when she comes across the certain area of the school she was looking for. Quietly she removes a vent top and leaps down into the duct, landing almost silently a few feet below.

Her crawl begins.

Shuffling through the various stuffy ventilation pipes Natsuki curses under her breath as her clothes get hung up here and there. So much trouble to go through she thought when Haruka could have just helped her to begin with. 'Damn troublesome girl." She murmurs under her breath. Suddenly the vents shift underneath her and she looks down, her eyes going wide just as one of the vent covers break loose and she tumbles out to the floor below. "Damnit!" She hisses, jumping up and clutching her backside.

With a wince she looks around and grins, lucky for her she happened to fall right into the room she wanted to be in. It was the Student Council office and on the desk toward the front of the room sat the laptop Natsuki needed. Quickly she turns it on and begins searching through the database for the information she so desperately wanted. Her brows furrow and twitch as folder after folder is searched through and then discarded.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she finds the correct information and a grin spreads across her face. "Yes!" she yells, a bit louder than she should have and immediately her hand clamps over her mouth. A light in the hallway cuts on and she closes the laptop, now quickly scurrying toward the vent. Easily she leaps onto the top of a desk and dives upward into the vent, pulling herself up and situating the cover just as the door to the classroom opens and the night janitor pops his head in.

As he enters the room Natsuki peers down through the vent above him, trying to remain as silent as possible until finally he leaves, closing the door behind him. The blue haired Hime sighs in relief and from her back pocket pulls out her cell, punching some numbers in.

--

"Shizuru I have had such a lovely evening." Kaori says sweetly while standing with the tawny haired Hime in front of her dorm room. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, I only hope that you enjoyed yourself as well."

"I had a wonderful time." Replies Shizuru while giving one of her best and most gracious smiles. She wasn't lying, she had enjoyed her evening but it had wrapped a vice around her heart that caused her to miss Natsuki even more. Almost giving in to her thoughts once more she nearly missed the fact that Kaori was leaning down to capture her lips. Easily she tilts her head to avoid the gesture and gives a shy smile up to the handsome girl. "Thank you for a pleasant night, Kaori-san."

With her key in the lock the turns the handle and steps inside, giving a little wave before closing the door. Outside Kaori stands ticking her tongue in defeat. So she hadn't managed to get a kiss, but she felt that she had definitely made an impression. A little game of cat and mouse was always enjoyable. She grins before turning to leave.

Inside Shizuru falls against the closed door and pushes out a heavy sigh. A hand runs through her chestnut colored hair and she looks into the darkness of her dorm room. What the hell had happened tonight? While asking herself a myriad of questions she strips out of the dress and walks into the bathroom. She needed a shower to help snap her out of this.

Just as she is about to step into the warm embrace of the pulsating stream of water her cell phone begins vibrating on the sink. With her brows furrowed deeply she scoops up the little device and slides it open, pressing it to her ear with a quiet "Hello?"

"Shizuru..." Natsuki says softly on the other end of the line and the tawny haired Hime's eyes widen. "Natsuki?" She asks blankly, her heart throbbing in her chest. Yes it was her, only Natsuki could make her heart go so utterly crazy.

Across the sea in Fuka, Natsuki was reclining on her bed with one arm tucked under her head and her cell up to her ear. "I hope I didn't wake you or anything." She says with a small smile, just thankful at the moment to be hearing Shizuru's voice.

"What, no... I was actually about to get into the shower so hold on just a second please." There was some shuffling as Shizuru tugged on her lavender colored robe and stepped out into her bedroom. "Natsuki, I missed your voice." She says after taking a seat on the edge of her bed, placing a hand over her chest where her heart refused to slow.

"I know, I found your number tonight. I don't know why I didn't think to exchange numbers with you before. Seems so stupid now that I think about it." She chuckles, the sound causing Shizuru to groan internally.

Thinking back she was sure she'd given the other woman her number once upon a time, but that didn't matter, she had the number now. "That was rather absentminded of us." Her brows knit together slightly. "Not that I am complaining, but how exactly did you end up finding my number?" That was a quiet curious thing now that she thought about it.

"Uh..." The dark haired Hime responds as her mind goes back to the events that had transpired not that long ago. "Well I asked Haruka but she's not as forthcoming with information as you used to be." There was a laugh and then Natsuki continues. "So I kind of broke into the Student Council room after hours to use the laptop." She cringes.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru throws a hand into the air and then falls back onto her bed laughing softly. "You're going to get into so much trouble if she finds out." Natsuki just grins at the little scolding. "Yeah well if you had just given me the number instead of making me work so hard to find it."

Her little ploy to put the blame on Shizuru causes the tawny haired Hime to smirk. "Nat.. Su.. Ki..." The dark haired girl's grin widens at the severe pronunciation of her name. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble and then blame me."

"Yeah well I won't get into trouble unless you tell on me." She counters but Shizuru was quick to get her back. "Well then I suppose you better keep my lips busy to keep me from talking to Haruka."

The comment paints Natsuki's cheeks crimson and there is a brief moment of silence over the air. A clearing of her throat signals to Shizuru that she's just flustered the other girl, a fact which brings a smile to her face. "Well... Maybe... I will!" Natsuki suddenly says with a little more shyness coming out than she would have liked.

Ah, Natsuki was just too adorable for her own good. Shizuru sighs contently, the memories of the evening that had just taken place momentarily removed from the forefront of her mind. "Have you received my letter yet?" She asks with a purse of her lips. On the other end of the line Natsuki smiles warmly and begins fidgeting with a corner of her pillowcase. "Yeah, I did. The flower is on my bed side table.." She wasn't sure why she'd admitted that but despite the light blush on her cheeks from her own admission she was still smiling.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru says softly, her own warm smile appearing once again. The girl was so sweet and she didn't even know it about herself. "I was thinking." Natsuki begins, still picking imaginary fuzz from the pillowcase.

"Hm?" Shizuru asks with a tilt of her head as if the other girl could see her. "Maybe I could come and visit." The statement was quietly spoken and Natsuki shifted her lying position to roll over onto her stomach while now kicking her feet in the air nervously. "I mean I know you're probably really busy with school and whatever else but.." She was cut off before she could manage to talk herself out of the idea.

"I would love that." Was the very short reply from the tawny haired Hime whose eyes were a bit glossy at the mention of the idea. "Exams are coming up but I would really enjoy a break from all of this afterward. I couldn't think of a better way to ease my mind than seeing you, Natsuki."

Hearing the obvious excitement in the other girl's voice instantly put Natsuki at ease. She smiles broadly to herself for posing the idea and sits up Indian style on the bed. "That's great!" She exclaims and then chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck. "So when should I come?"

Mentally Shizuru goes through all of the upcoming work and she taps her chin. "Two weeks should give me plenty of time to finish my exams and then clear out the rest of my schedule." Natsuki bites into her lower lip, now tracing patterns along her bed sheets. "Two weeks huh? I'll be there..."

"But how will you get here?" Shizuru suddenly asks with her brows knitted together. "Don't worry, I will be there." She replies with a smile. "Alright then. So besides breaking and entering, how have you spent your evening? I know it's the exam period, you better be studying!" Shizuru asks, effectively changing the topic.

Natsuki cringes and bites her tongue. "I have been! Don't worry about me, I'll do fine." Truth be told she hadn't studied and ounce and with her attendance so shabby it wasn't like she was up to date with the material covered in her classes. Midori's words suddenly filter into her mind and inwardly she groans. Damnit, why did people always have to be right? "Nat.. Su.. Ki.."

"Ah Shizuru, I promise I'm going to study!" She exclaims causing the older girl to laugh quietly. "You have exams too you know, have YOU been studying tonight?" The sudden question catches Shizuru off guard and crimson eyes fall to the floor. The silence on the phone line causes Natsuki's brows to furrow.

"Shizuru?" She asks with a tilt of her head which causes dark navy locks to skitter into her eyes. "I... Was invited to dinner this evening so I was there." The other girl admits softly into the phone, suddenly feeling very guilty about the fact. Natsuki raises a brow but quickly dismisses the thought. She knew Shizuru often attended dinners and social gatherings for a variety of things so it wasn't such an uncommon thing.

"Well did you have fun or was it just another fancy get together for your family's corporations?" Back to picking imaginary lint. On the other end Shizuru swallows, her throat suddenly feeling very dry and sticky. "A girl from school asked me out, actually." Her voice seemed to betray her mind as she admitted that to Natsuki.

The blue haired Hime blinks. It felt like someone had swung a hammer into her stomach because all the air had suddenly left her body. Shizuru had been asked out by some girl, and she'd gone? She blinks again before it registered she hadn't said anything and silence pervaded the conversation yet again. Her mouth didn't seem to want to work though.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asks slowly when the silence becomes a bit awkward. The sound of her name shook the emerald eyed beauty from her thoughts and she chuckles. "Oh... Sorry." A hand runs through those shimmering blue tresses. "That must have been fun."

What was she supposed to say? Inside there was a fire burning in her belly but she didn't want to sound like some possessive fool and blurt out that the little fact Shizuru had been asked out on a date was tearing at her insides! Chestnut colored hair was being twirled nervously around her fingers as Shizuru tries to gauge Natsuki's reaction. It was hard to read the girl through a telephone, inwardly she sighs. "It wasn't anything like that..." Was all she could say before the memories of the feelings ravaging her before came back into the forefront of her mind.

She bites her inner lip and swallows the lump in her throat. Shit. That was all she could think at the moment. Natsuki had to say something, anything to get this silence to break. " So... You have my number now as well, right?" She doesn't wait for confirmation. "Please.. Don't hesitate to call me any time. I really like being able to hear your voice, Shizuru."

The little confession caused Shizuru's heart to thud inside of her chest. "You too, Natsuki." She says before licking her dry lips. Such an awkward feeling overcoming her and Natsuki almost seemed too much to bear considering how much progress was made just a little while back. It hurt Shizuru... But then again it was her own fault she supposed. "Sleep well, Shizuru..." Natsuki says softly before bidding the girl goodnight and ending the call.

Quietly Shizuru furrows her brows and stares down at her phone as it flashes 'Call Ended' across the screen. A heavy weight settles itself onto her shoulders as she pulls herself up from the bed and walks into the bathroom once more. She had a lot to think about.

--

Across the lands Natsuki falls into her pillow and closes her eyes tightly. So Shizuru had been out on a date? Her hands tighten around the pillow and her body tenses. "She said it was nothing like that!" Natsuki yells into the pillow with a huff. However the feelings of jealousy where proving a little hard to dispel.

Sitting up now Natsuki runs her hands through her hair, tugging slightly with another sigh. "Why do I have any right to be upset? She's beautiful... And she's away at college. It's not like I gave her anything to hold on for!" She was now upset more at herself. "Could I really have expected her to wait around for me forever?" Her voice had taken on a sullen aspect and she looks down into the sheets while her shoulders droop. "Stupid!" She suddenly cries out, tossing her head back. "You should have told her everything when you had the chance! Now she's getting swept away by someone else!"

A low growl passes Natsuki's lips, her normally distant emerald eyes now glowing intensely. There was this feeling inside of her that she'd never felt before. It was as if something was chewing on her insides, something was ravaging her completely. Her skin was burning, almost itching and her head seemed to throb as her chest heaved.

What was this feeling?

Another growl comes from her and then she bolts from the bed, grabbing her helmet as she exits the door with a slam and boots meet the rough pavement of the stairs. She needed to take a ride.

-----

A/N

So the story has been taking a few twists. Surely you didn't think that Natsuki was going to get the girl that easy... Thanks for all of the comments and reviews by the way! More to come.

By the way if you are wondering what Shizuru is wearing just go to google images and type in alexa admor assymetrical hemdress. It will be the one with the uneven ends, lacy looking and such. Enjoy the image of Shizuru in that.. -Smirks-


	6. Chapter 6

Someone had been talking to her, of that she was sure but as the day wore on Shizuru's attention had faltered and her eyes remained on the swaying trees just outside the classroom window. She hadn't seen Kaori yet today and for that she was grateful, Shizuru wasn't sure if she could handle talking to her right now.

But why couldn't she handle it was the question that rang through her mind as she continued watching the trees. Brilliant rays of sunlight filtered through the limbs, breaking and scattering across the neatly trimmed grass. The golden color reminded her of... A soft gasp passes over her lips and she blinks.

Why was she thinking about that girl? No one before Natsuki had been able to conjure up such feelings inside of her. Confusion was causing panic to rise in her stomach but she calmly pushes it down, not wanting to lose control any worse than she already had. Was this a case of separation anxiety, perhaps? Maybe she missed Natsuki and someone else showing her attention in a more than friendly manner was... Comforting.

Those crimson eyes close as she takes an uneven breath. _'What an absurd excuse' she_ reprimands herself silently. Still though throughout her years at Fuka Academy many people had come forward to try and win her affection. Only one girl had managed to break her cold nonchalance toward the world and that person was Natsuki. Of course Shizuru had countless flocks of fan girls willing to do anything for her... But the blue haired Hime was vastly different from all of those girls.

She was someone Shizuru could not have. She was someone that fought only for herself and pushed all others aside. She needed no one, relied on no one and kept Shizuru at arms length if not further. Was it merely that? Was the only reason she fell so hard for Natsuki because she couldn't have her? The questions cause a throb in her head and she reacts by tenderly rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

The feelings she had for Natsuki were much too strong to be brushed off as merely fleeting. Finally her passion for the other girl had been noticed and reciprocated... Well somewhat at least. Now Shizuru had a shot at love and happiness in Natsuki's arms and she was sitting here, her mind wandering to another girl. The breath she'd secretly been holding is pushed out and she turns in her chair.

To her surprise she finds a very worried looking Emi staring at her. "Shizuru-san?" The girls asks, her tone clearly showing she was concerned. Shizuru allows a small smile to plaster itself across her lips. "Sorry Emi-san, were you saying something?"

Emi blinks and then slaps her forehead with her hand. "Are you serious?" She asks in an exasperated sigh. "I just had an entire conversation with you!" The tawny haired Hime furrows her brows. She hadn't even registered anything the other girl had said. If asked she wouldn't be able to recall a single word... There was another sigh.

"Kaori-san must have really done a number on you last night to have you so out of it today." The girl says carelessly with a subtle shrug. Shizuru glares at her, eyes narrowed into slits. A shiver runs down Emi's back and she moves away from her friend. "Okay... Why are you giving me the death stare?" She asks with raised brows.

"Nothing happened between Kaori and me, nor will anything happen. She took me to dinner, attempted to kiss me goodnight and I avoided that and went to my room. I'm not one of her many fan girls who would love to have her lips on my own. I found it rather off putting she would assume so. While I did have a lovely dinner, that's all it was." The statement was rather harshly put and before Emi could really get a word in edge wise the bell sounds and her tawny haired friend is already exiting the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" She mumbles to herself while gathering up her things and leaving as well. Shizuru had gone into the quad to try and catch her breath. She was practically seething from Emi's comment. To think she was so easy! A sigh escapes her as shaky hands run through her hair. This type of stress was not something she needed weighing on her right before exams.

"You look troubled, Fujino-san." That voice causes Shizuru's eyes to snap open and surely enough the fuel for the fire burning inside of her had materialized right in front of her. Internally her resolve begins chipping away... But outwardly she doesn't flinch. Kaori was standing there in her uniform, the boy's uniform of course, and her naturally wild hair was blowing gently in the wind. One brow was raised higher than the other and her head was tilted to one side.

"Kaori-san..." Shizuru says with a fake smile and gives a slight bow of her head. "Good afternoon, how are you today?" Truth be told she didn't really care at the moment but it wasn't like her to be out right rude to someone. Even if that someone was causing an internal crisis in her heart and mind.

Kaori's expression softens a little. "I am well. Would you care to take a walk?" She asks while extending her hand in a waving fashion toward the sidewalk that would take them down through the gardens of the university. Shizuru swallows and licks her lips as she nods. Perhaps this would be a good way to tell Kaori about Natsuki.

"Sure..." She says as the pair begins their stroll. Shizuru couldn't help but notice that fan girls from both of their flocks were staring oddly as they passed by. Some of them were fawning over the sight and others were bolting with blood leaking from their noses. Then there were the select few that looked utterly heated at the fact they were together. Shizuru mentally wondered which those girls wanted to be with out of the two of them but the natural flirt tries to push those thoughts from her mind. That wasn't what was important right now.

"Kaori-san..." She begins but before she can get into the conversation she wanted to have the handsome girl takes her hand and stops them from walking further. By now they had entered the gardens and were a bit more secluded from prying eyes. "Fujino-san... Shizuru-san..." Kaori suddenly turns to using the girl's first name which causes Shizuru to swallow nervously.

Both pairs of eyes meet and gold bores dangerously into crimson. "I would very much so like to take you out again. Realizing we only just met, I believe last night was quite an enjoyable time for the both of us. I would like it if we could get to know one another a little better." Even in saying all of this Kaori's bravery never once faltered. She seemed to be able to clearly state what she wanted without ever breaking eye contact with Shizuru.

That quality was something her Natsuki did not possess.

Every time Shizuru would confess something to the blue haired Hime she would be met with eyes that refused to meet her own. Sometimes it made Shizuru feel as if she wasn't quite as important... As if what she was saying just didn't mean that much. Granted only up until a little while ago did she find out Natsuki had these same feelings, even then it was difficult for the blue haired Hime to look Shizuru in the eyes and really tell her how she felt.

It hurt. Shizuru had told herself it was simply due to the other girl's nervousness and her obvious shy nature. However she would be lying if she didn't say that sometimes it really bothered her. There she was, standing in her own little world again. Kaori tilts her head, catching Shizuru's eyes once more and giving a soft smile. "I understand if you would like to take some time to think about it..."

Shizuru had to say something now or she feared she might not be able to later. If this was ever going to be resolved it couldn't be allowed to develop any further. For the sake of both their feelings. "Kaori-san, I did have a pleasant time at dinner. However I'm sorry but there is someone in my life..."

Kaori's face fell but only slightly as this news came about. She scans her mind to the name Shizuru had said the other night while they'd been dancing. "Natsuki...." She says causing the tawny haired Hime's eyes to narrow. "Excuse me?" She says, a little harsher than she meant to.

"Natsuki... You said her name the other night while we were dancing." Kaori chuckles, so she was right. "Is that who the someone is in your life?" She was being quite bold but she wanted to know.

Shizuru remains silent for a moment but then gives a slight nod of her head. "Yes." She replies quietly. Kaori gives a nod of her own before continuing. "So where is this Natsuki? I don't recall ever seeing you with anyone since you began attending this university."

Crimson eyes dip to the ground before lifting to meet gold once again. "She's still attending the school I graduated from. This will be her senior year." So Shizuru was taken by a younger woman? A high school student no less... Quite interesting.

"I see. So the two of you are exclusive then?" Kaori was being rather with thorough her questioning considering it was really none of her business and Shizuru was under no obligation to explain anything.

"She... Only came to realize her feelings for me recently." Why was she going into detail about this? Who was Kaori to her that she deserved any explanation?

"Oh." Kaori allows a smirk to grace her lips. "And you feel the same way toward her?" Shizuru furrows her brows and nods her head without hesitation. "I have been in love with her since I first saw her..." She admits under her breath.

"And only recently she has returned your affections, and now you're here and she's there. That's rather sad..." The dark haired girl steps closer to Shizuru and places a hand tenderly on her cheek, tilting her head up until their eyes were again matched. "She's missed out."

--

The gym bag spins yet again, the chains anchoring it to the ceiling moaning in protest. A very exhausted looking Natsuki sends another right hook into the leather fabric and follows the assault up with a swift side kick. Her opponent was done for. Now breathing heavily she leans against the bag, wrapping her arms around it to stop the swaying. She'd been here since around three that morning after a long drive beside the coast did nothing to clear her mind.

Even the gym, her haven, wasn't aiding in her mental escape. A sigh is pushed from her dry lips and she pushes the bag away with a huff. Her body hurt and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. She hadn't wanted to sleep... She was sure her dreams would be invaded by the tawny haired Hime. Her insides were still ablaze, that hadn't changed. Her black boxing gloves are torn from her hands and tossed aside as she makes her way toward the weights, lying back on one of the benches. Maybe making her muscles scream would help shake the feeling she had deep inside.

_She burned._

It wasn't from the intense workout either. Even as sweat poured down her face and caused her clothes to stick to her... She was on fire with jealousy, nothing else. Shizuru had been out with someone else, someone that wasn't her and even though she's said it wasn't anything romantic, Natsuki couldn't help but think the worst. How could she do that...?

"How could she do what?" She asks herself between grunts as she lifts the heavy, weight laden bar to complete the sixth bench press thus far. It's lowered and her brows furrow. "She said nothing happened like that. Then again what do I have to say about it?" A groan passes her lips as she begins to think of herself feeling rather possessive of the other girl. "It's my own fault if anything did happen..." She finally murmurs while situating the bar back on the holder with a clank. Nothing was going to come of her self ridicule, of that she was positive. She grabs a towel and mops her forehead before sauntering off to find relief in the form of a cold shower.

--

"Wake up!" A boisterous voice shakes Natsuki from her dreamless sleep, sending her flying upward from her seat and smashing violently through her desk, onward into the floor. The classroom erupts in laughter as a fallen Natsuki rubs her backside while cursing, her face a little red from the embarrassment. Above her was a very annoyed looking Midori. Natsuki could only look up at her sheepishly as she righted her desk and took her seat. Those emerald eyes pleaded for forgiveness but the teacher didn't seem in the mood for any fooling around.

Natsuki managed to remain awake throughout the remainder of the class but she kept getting dirty looks every time she would yawn. It wasn't her fault she couldn't stay awake! Oh wait... Yes it was. She sulks, resting her cheek on her hand as she watches the minutes ticking by very, very slowly. Her mind was elsewhere but it didn't seem to make time go by any quicker. Inside the closed walls of her brain she was thinking about Shizuru and what she was doing right now. Briefly the image of her beautiful Hime in the arms of someone else flashes in her mind and her stomach cringes.

Inwardly she groans and rubs her forehead. From the front of the classroom Midori stares at the girl, wondering silently what the hell was causing her so much grief. Despite Kuga being one of the less likely to show up for class it was still a little unusual for her to be sleeping mid-lesson. As the bell sounds and Natsuki slings her back over her shoulder to leave she's tapped on the shoulder by her teacher and made to stay after everyone else had left. "So what's up?" Midori coolly asks as she reclines at her desk, hands behind her head.

"Nothing." Natsuki replies in a tight lipped manner. She didn't feel like talking when she herself couldn't make heads or tails of her own thoughts. "Uh huh, well I'm not buying that. You're not quite so convincing when you're falling asleep in class and looking all... 'Ran over by a truck-ish'"

The comment causes Natsuki to roll her eyes slightly. "Look kid you can either spill it or continue on dealing with it by yourself. Doesn't seem like you're doing too good with that though."

With a sigh Natsuki plops down in one of the empty desks up front and places her hands under her chin. Her brows furrow deeply causing a little wrinkle to form in between her eyes. It took a good minute for her to begin talking but once she finally opens her mouth it seems like... It just wouldn't stop coming. "I talked to Shizuru last night and she mentioned that she'd gone out with some girl... She said it wasn't anything like a date or whatever but... I keep having these feelings. After we talked I ended up riding my bike all night and some how ended up at the gym. I think I might have busted the punching bag."

She rubs her knuckles briefly; they were still red from all the contact with the rough leather. Gloves or not she had put that bag through hell and truth be told it still had dents from her work out. Midori sat listening and at some point a little smirk found its way across her lips. When Natsuki finally met eyes with her teacher she saw it and immediately felt heated. "See, fuck! I knew you wouldn't understand." She growls, that feeling rising in her stomach again instantly. It was like a fire licking at her belly.

Midori's eyes widen at the sudden outburst and she stands in her path just as the now furious blue haired Hime jumps up to leave. "Hold on a minute!" She says while throwing her hands up between them defensively. Natsuki clenches her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't mean to offend you... I wasn't trying to laugh at your obvious discomfort I just thought..." She pauses a moment and then drops her hands. "Well I mean it's pretty clear Natsuki..."

The emerald eyed girl raises her brows causing Midori to chuckle at the fact her friend was so utterly clueless. "Come on, you can't be that blind!" Natsuki was getting irritated and tries to brush past the older woman but again her path is blocked. "You're so in love with her!" The words cause Natsuki's brows to rise higher on her forehead and she steps back as if Midori had just hit her in the gut.

A smirk settles on the red-heads lips and she places a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "That feeling eating away at your insides is jealousy. Someone else had the guts to ask Shizuru out and well... She went. Not that I blame her." Midori mumbles somewhat under her breath.

The comment was not lost on the other girl, face falls immediately and she wraps her arms tighter around herself as her eyes focus on the floor. "Am I that bad?" She whispers softly, more to herself than to Midori who was now looking at her remorsefully. "It's not that you're bad Natsuki, I didn't mean it that way."

Damnit now she had to fix this too. Midori sighs and leans against the front of her desk, looking off toward the back of the room. "Shizuru has been in love with you for as long as she's known you, or damn close, correct?" Midori doesn't wait for an answer. "She has waited for you in the shadows as a good friend that always had your back no matter the cost to herself. Finally she told you about everything, confessed her heart and soul and... You couldn't give her anything in return." She pauses a moment but forges on. "Granted I'm sure you had your reasons but everyone that knew you, knew you loved her as well. Whatever the reasons behind not telling her until recently, it only served to hurt you in the long run."

Natsuki blinks slowly while soaking all of this in. "You pushed her away when she only wanted to feel you near. When you finally told her everything, you stuttered and stammered your way through things and still... She remained waiting. How long did you think she would wait for? She's a woman too Natsuki, with feelings and those feelings can get hurt, and with someone like Shizuru... I bet those feelings can get hurt pretty easily. Then again I doubt you would even know due to how good she is at wearing a mask. Anyway Natsuki, you can't be mad at her. If she said nothing happened then trust her, but you can't hold on to something you never let have you to begin with."

The older woman's words were ringing in Natsuki's ears. Her eyes burned, her body was tingling and slowly twin trails of tears roll down her cheeks. How could she have been so dumb? All of this... She'd brought on herself and now fate was dealing her a most cruel hand. After everything was she going to end up losing the one person she actually cared for? Everything... Would have been in vain after all.

"Natsuki..." Midori says softly and reaches out for the young girl. Before she can touch her though, she's out the door and hurriedly leaving campus.

--

Equations race across the paper in an inky blur. They seemed to make no sense, more so dancing on the paper in a mocking fashion, rearranging themselves into incomprehensible scribbles. Crimson eyes close tightly and a sigh crosses plump lips as Shizuru tries again to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand. Time was ticking away, a cruel reminder that she wasn't even half finished with the exam sitting on her desk. She had tried to call Natsuki this morning simply to hear her voice but it rang repeatedly and then cut straight to voicemail.

Not wanting to seem needy she hadn't bothered to leave a message. Natsuki had seemed upset last night despite her best efforts to hide it. Crimson eyes focus on the paper below and she tries to put her pencil into motion but it stills in her hand and again she sighs. Perhaps it was mere coincidence that Natsuki hadn't answered, it was very like her not to be awake so early in the morning. Then again the girl did have exams coming up. Thinking about that little fact Shizuru forces her pencil into action; she couldn't afford a bad mark in this class. It was too early in the year to begin slipping, and failure had never been an option.

"Shizuru-san!" A certain bouncy girl calls out while pushing through the lunch hour crowd to reach the tawny haired Hime. Shizuru forces a smile, which she seemed to be doing all day, and gives a little wave. "Good afternoon, Emi-san." She replies politely.

"So how did you do on your exam, do you think you passed?" She was shuffling papers and notebooks, shoving the mess into the bag hanging at her side. Shizuru gives a subtle shrug as they walk toward the cafeteria. "I think I managed." Was her short reply causing Emi to shoot her a look. "I doubt the ever brilliant Fujino-san merely managed... I wish I had your brain!" She cries while opening the door to the cafeteria, allowing them both passage.

It wasn't nearly as crowded as Shizuru expected it to be, there were actually only a handful of students. Most didn't even have food in front of them; instead they had books and notes out studying. Seemed everyone was in a last minute panic over grades.

"Any news with you and Kaori?" Emi asks while slurping some ramen. She and Shizuru had settled into a back table and were eating in silence until that question was posed. It had actually taken a lot of guts to come forward considering how her friend had reacted the last time she'd made a comment like that. This time however Shizuru seemed distant, as if the question had thrown her into a world of thought.

"Hello?" She draws out the word while waving a hand in front of Shizuru's face. That seemed to snap her out of it but she only gives a look before suddenly finding her sushi a little more interesting. "You know, you seem a little conflicted about Kaori, Shizuru-san. What's the problem?"

She really didn't feel like having this conversation, her mind was already in overdrive. Emi didn't seem like she was going to let up though. "I talked to Kaori-san today..." Shizuru begins. "I told her I have someone else but..."

There is a momentary pause as her eyes grow distant. "But?" Emi says trying to coax the conversation onward. Shizuru meets her eyes and then focuses once more on her food. "She's persistent." That's the only thing she could seem to come up with and Emi just though it was hilarious.

"I really do love Natsuki..." Shizuru says quietly causing Emi to stop her annoying laughter and furrow her brows. "Natsuki?" She repeats, questioning her friend who gives a subtle nod of her head. "So... Why haven't I heard about her before?"

The tawny haired Hime turns her head with a sigh. Emi sensed something just wasn't quite right here but before she could say anything about it Shizuru just began talking... Something that was very uncommon.

"I... See..." Emi says finally after Shizuru had explained everything down to the smallest detail about her 'relationship' with the blue haired Hime. Shizuru was sitting with a rather dejected expression on her face which caused Emi's insides to ache the slightest bit.

"Well it's obvious this girl has your heart but at what cost to you, Shizuru-san? I mean... Who is she to keep you waiting like this? After so very long..." Emi's mouth closes when she's shot a look that could seriously kill. "Come on don't be that way with me! I don't mean to insult her; I can tell you really care for her but... You deserve to be happy too. Someone like you, so beautiful, so talented at everything... Kaori-san is really in to you. I think you should at least give her a chance."

Shizuru shakes her head slowly, allowing those beautiful crimson eyes to close. "Shizuru...." The honorific was dropped as Emi moves closer to her friend and wraps a loving arm around her shoulder. "If the two of you aren't officially dating then why are you wasting your time and love on someone who isn't even sure if they can reciprocate?"

In some twisted way the words Emi spoke hit home inside of Shizuru and behind those eyelids her crimson orbs were clouding over with tears. Perhaps the love she'd pined over for so long would never be returned in the way she wanted... No... The way that she needed.

"If she's everything you say she is, then whatever is supposed to happen will happen. However... I would hate to see you so very lonely during your time here. Perhaps Kaori-san could be a good friend to you, someone who could offer you even the slightest comfort." Emi rubs the other girls shoulder and then breaks away after a reassuring nod. "Either way you don't need this sort of weight on your shoulders with exams taking place. I can see why now you seemed a little hesitant when I asked about them."

Shizuru manages a slight chuckle as her hands come up to brush away the tears that hadn't been given the chance to fall. "You're right Emi-san; I will take what you've said into consideration." Her voice was soft and slightly uneven.

--

Night had fallen and Shizuru was lying awake in her bed. Her Natsuki hadn't returned the phone call from earlier which only served to deepen her growing depression. In her hand her crimson colored cell phone is clutched, she was debating on whether to try again or leave it for tomorrow. Perhaps Natsuki simply needed some time... Maybe she was just genuinely busy. All Shizuru knew at the moment was that it felt like someone was squeezing her heart and it was throbbing painfully in her chest.

Briefly she glances over to the phone, Natsuki's number already punched in on the screen. The only thing that was holding up the call was the fact Shizuru hadn't pressed the 'send' key. A soft sigh comes from her and she tosses the phone onto her night stand then rubs her eyes profusely. She was tired; the stress of the day had finally worn on her enough to cause her body to cry for the enchanting release of sleep. How relieving would it really be though? Thoughts of Natsuki invade her mind and she turns on her side, tucking her hands beneath her cheek. "Natsuki..."

Was but a whisper on her lips then suddenly her eyes widen, her cell phone was vibrating on the night stand. Inside of her chest her heart lurches much like her hands which were reaching for the phone and clicking it on. "Hello?" She says with her breath hitched slightly.

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the phone and then a huskier voice than Natsuki's is heard. "Hello, Fujino-san."

It was Kaori. Shizuru's eyes widen slightly and her wildly beating heart catches in her throat. There was the familiar feeling in her stomach again as she sits up and begins twisting a piece of chestnut colored hair around her finger. "Kaori-san... Good evening."

"I hope I didn't disturb anything..." Kaori states, having noticed the excited way in which the other girl had answered the phone. "Emi-san was nice enough to give me your number. It's odd, I know and probably a little rude but..."

Shizuru surprisingly cuts Kaori off before she can say anything else about it. "No, it's alright... It's good to hear from you." Was she really saying these things? Her lips tingle as if her own mouth disagreed with her talking to this girl.

On the other end of the phone Kaori smiles and leans against the desk she was sitting at. It was late into the evening but she was still awake and studying for exams. A brief break in between subjects and she found she could no longer wait to use the number she'd been given. Emi had found her that afternoon and passed the little slip of paper on which was scribbled Shizuru's number into her hand. "Please, Kaori-san, don't hurt her." was all the girl said before darting off.

"How are exams going for you, I know I'm sitting here with papers and notes strewn everywhere." She chuckles, a crisp and delightful sound that causes Shizuru's heart to thump a bit harder. The tawny haired Hime places a hand over her heart as if that would aid in slowing it down. "I'm quite busy studying as well." Shizuru replies with a smile, of course she was lying but there was no need to divulge that information to Kaori.

"Ah well I don't want to keep you from your work, I really just wanted to say hi..." Kaori taps the end of her pencil against the notebook in front of her. She was suddenly feeling a little shy, a feeling that was quite new to her. "You're too sweet." Shizuru says softly on the other end of the line. Her mouth was on fire now; the taste of speaking like this to someone besides Natsuki wasn't pleasant. She still wasn't sure why she hadn't already ended the phone call. Then it hit her...

_**She was lonely.**_

Kaori licks her lips slowly while preparing for the best way to ask what she was wanting to ask. "Shizuru-san..." And there was her first name again; it caused a shiver down Shizuru's form. Her hand clutches the pillow beneath her and she fights back a sudden whimper. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow evening?"

Shizuru's mouth went slack and the saliva dried up. It was a good minute before she could think, let alone form a proper answer. Inside her mind she declines politely but thanks Kaori for the invite. Relief floods her body but then her brows furrow.

"Great! I will see you about the same time as before?" What.... She blinks as her mouth forms the word 'alright' and then Kaori bids her a good evening and the call is ended. She had agreed to go out for a second time. How... She didn't even recall saying yes! Her head immediately begins to throb and she looks down to the phone in disbelief.

--

A/N

Thank you for all of the reviews, they really help alot! More twists and turns coming.. Will there actually be a happy ending? -_- More updates soon, please keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Well I can certainly see why you would be upset." Mai comments, her voice a little harsh as her arms cross over her ample chest. It was early but already she was at work and soon after she'd arrived her friend had shown up. So she took a little break to sit with her at a corner booth. Mai's cheeks were just a little red now but it seemed to be from irritation. "I don't know how you could have just gotten off of the phone with her like that. I think if it were me I would have called her on it, regardless if she said it was nothing romantic."

Natsuki was looking a little distant; she was hunched forward over the table, leaning her cheek on one hand as her eyes focus on the table top. "Nn... I keep telling myself it's ridiculous to be so bothered..." Her voice was so very soft. Mai shakes her head profusely. "It's not ridiculous! You better believe if Tate was out with another woman I would be all over him! You need to protect what's yours after all." She huffs.

"But she's not mine..." Natsuki says in that same soft tone. Suddenly she's ripped out of her seat and shaken by the carrot top. Her eyes widen as she shoved backwards after the brutal shaking. "What the hell, Mai!" She cries out, regaining her balance. Mai was giving her a look that probably should have killed her.

"How can you say that? After everything... Don't you want her?" Mai asks seriously, her brows narrowed at her friend. Natsuki adverts her eyes to the ground once more and lets out a long sigh. "Yes." She admits with a little firmer conviction than her previous words. At least the girl seemed to have a little fight left in her... Maybe Mai just needed to get her riled up a bit. A smirk crosses her lips and she ventures on, a new plan now hatching in her mind.

"Then you should hurry up and get to her before she gets too comfortable in that other girl's arms. Heh, you might have already been replaced seeing as how you have waited this long to make her yours. I wouldn't doubt it if this other girl has already claimed those lips as her own..." Mai could tell she was stepping very close to the line but it seemed the only way to get her friend to do the right thing here.

Natsuki's nose twitches slightly and it was evident her jaw was clenching by the grinding sound coming from her mouth. By her side her hands clench and unclench as well, and her muscles seem to tense more with each breath. Mai swallows silently as Natsuki lifts her head and their eyes meet. What she saw there caused her heart to thud and her breath to catch in her throat. The blue haired Hime's normally distant emerald eyes were blazing. Maybe she had said too much? Without a word she's shoved roughly aside, stumbling against the table as Natsuki storms out of the diner, grabbing her helmet in the process. Mai peers out the door to the diner just in time to see Natsuki's motorcycle scream off down the street. She sighs while rubbing neck. "Maybe I went a little too far with that one..."

The road was her current enemy and the bike vibrating between her knees was the weapon. "Who the hell does Mai think she is?" Natsuki cries out behind her helmet, kicking the clutch to pop the bike into a higher gear. The engine strains as she presses on, cutting curves with the skill of an expert. "Shizuru would never..." Inside her chest her heart constricts and the front wheel of her bike wobbles causing her to cringe. She needed to pay attention... But her head was in shambles.

"What would keep her from it, Natsuki? You were right about yourself, keeping her close enough just to use her... Now you want to feel hurt and betrayed when someone else steps up to the plate? Coward!" Berating herself felt good for some reason, but there was a familiar sting of tears in her eyes. Her chest heaves under the tight biker leathers and suddenly the tears begin to flow freely. She was losing her beloved and all because she was too scared to take charge and claim Shizuru for herself. Her stomach clenches, she felt sick.

The helmet suddenly felt too constrictive and an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia takes a strangle hold over her. Without second guessing her choice she pulls over on the side of the road, hitting the kill switch and ripping the helmet from her head. Completely out of breath she clutches her chest and leans over the railing, retching into the water below. Slowly she slides down the side of the railing and sits, her head between her knees and her beautiful blue hair scattering across her face in the wind. Everything seemed so very clear to her now... She needed to get to her dorm and then to the airport.

"I want one ticket to Kyoto, next available flight." Natsuki slams her helmet onto the ticket counter in the airport, causing the woman behind it to jump slightly. The woman blinks to the young girl, noting the irritation brewing between them immediately. Without a word back she gives a nod and begins typing things into the keyboard in front of her. "I have a flight leaving out in half an hour but I'm afraid..."

Her words trail off into silence at the look she was being given. Natsuki's brows were narrowed dangerously and her eyes were mere slits. The woman swallows uneasily and hits the print button on her keyboard. Natsuki gives a nod while slamming some funds down and snatching her newly acquired ticket up before storming off to the security check points. She had one small bag that contained two changes of clothes and other things she would need but other than that she only had her purpose... Which was very clear to her at the moment.

_Shizuru was hers._

_---_

There was a cool breeze coming off of the nearby water, it was refreshing and sent chestnut colored hair skittering across crimson eyes. Delicate, yet deadly, fingers brush the invading hair away, tucking it behind her ear while walking side by side with the handsome soccer player. Tonight was nothing as fancy as the first time they'd been out together. Rather a little coffee shop had been agreed on and instead of taking Kaori's vehicle; Shizuru had persuaded the other girl to walk. It was after all a most gorgeous evening. She focuses on the moon which was full and seemed closer than usual; the reflection was brilliant in her eyes...

The gold eyes stealing sideways glances thought so anyway. Thus far the walk had been quiet, neither girl talking much besides the normal banter which mainly consisted of 'How are you this evening?', and 'lovely weather...' Kaori wasn't really able to make much headway with the beautiful girl she was walking beside. That in its self was quite a conundrum for her. Normally the women of the university were falling at her feet... Shizuru Fujino was without a doubt not like other girls. That fact alone was what kept Kaori coming back, and what had tempted her to test the waters and ask for a second date.

Luck seemed to be on her side for here they were walking side by side, though she couldn't help but feel the mood was a little off. A strange aura seemed to be rolling off of the other girl, Kaori almost wanted to pinpoint it as regret. Had Shizuru not really wanted to come out this evening? If that were the case why had she agreed...? For the first time she could recall she was completely lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even realize it when Shizuru stopped and was now looking at her quizzically. "Kaori-san, is everything alright?"

The girl's voice was like a symphony to Kaori and instantly soothed her racing mind. With a nod she grasps the door they'd come to and pulls it open, stepping aside to allow Shizuru to enter the coffee house first. The tawny haired girl finds them an empty table and before she's able to sit Kaori pulls the chair out for her. Such a simple act seemed natural for the dark haired girl but to Shizuru it was... Different. Inside of her chest she still hadn't been able to quell the thud of her heart but she was doing a good enough job hiding it.

"I would like a latte please light on the milk." Kaori replies to the question of what she'd would like posed by the cute little blonde waitress now standing at their table. Shizuru taps her bottom lip momentarily before deciding on a cup of the most popular tea. The waitress gives a bow of her head, takes their menus and vanishes into the back of the establishment. "I come here when I want to relax." Kaori says as she folds her hands in her lap.

"It seems to be quite the place to do so." Shizuru replies, a smile tugging her lips as those enchanting crimson eyes scan the place. The first word to describe it would be cozy, followed by dark, and then without a doubt intimate. Regardless of it being a somewhat small place there was room for about twelve tables, a bar, and a little stage area toward the front. Shizuru wondered briefly what type of shows were put on here but she had her unspoken question answered when a small framed American woman took to the stage, a guitar in her hand.

Speaking in somewhat broken Japanese she introduces herself and then begins playing a soft, melodic tune on her instrument. Shizuru watches, her eyes softening as the woman begins to sing. Her voice was heavenly she thought, quite peaceful and seemed to help aid her thudding heart in slowing just a bit. "The microphone is always open to budding artists. It's one of the things I find most charming about this place."

Kaori smiles while adjusting some in her seat to get a little more comfortable. She was trying to jump start a conversation, silence wasn't what she was hoping for all evening. Though just watching the other girl was enough at times... She was quite breathtaking to say the very least, but the soccer star wanted to get to know her better. "I recall you seemed to enjoy the music at Chirogawa as well. Do you have a preference?"

Shizuru blinks as if she was caught off guard by the sudden idea of a conversation with Kaori. Politely she turns her attention to the smiling girl. "I actually enjoy a wide variety of music. I would have to say my favorite leans toward more classical works but modern isn't so bad at times."

The answer causes Kaori's smile to widen. She had managed to chip away at what seemed the impenetrable outer shell of the other girl. "Same here. I was brought up listening to classical but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the sounds of an electric guitar ever so often." She chuckles freely which actually causes Shizuru to smile. 'Yes...!' Kaori thinks to herself just as their drinks arrive at the table. "Thank you." Kaori says up to the waitress, flashing one of her handsome smiles which causes the girl to immediately blush.

Shizuru notes the reaction and smirks, feeling a little competitive all of a sudden but she doesn't act on it. "You seem to have quite a way with the ladies, Kaori-san."

That comment causes dark brows to raise slightly, the waitress takes the cue and practically jets from the table. 'Damn.' She says to herself, she needed to remember to keep her attention on her date and it seemed Shizuru was not against reminding her of that little fact. "Ah, I apologize." She scrunches her nose slightly which Shizuru thought was actually a little cute... Inwardly she groans at herself. She wasn't supposed to be thinking anything about Kaori was cute!

"It's alright, I often find myself doing the exact same thing." Shizuru confesses. It was true, and everyone who knew her... Knew that. Thoughts drift to past memories filled with teasing her dark haired Hime. A sad smile crosses her lips and her eyes become a bit distant.

"Shizuru-san, I don't want to sound forward with you but..." Kaori begins, pausing only slightly before continuing with what was on her mind. "I asked you out this evening so we could get to know one another better. I can't help but notice you don't seem happy to be here." The girl was so bold.

The tawny haired Hime snaps her head up to match eyes with the girl sitting across from her. Honestly she felt bad, which was very unlike her. Now was the time to be honest as it seemed Kaori wanted that anyway... "I'm sorry," She wanted to say so much more but it was as if her mouth just wouldn't open.

Kaori bravely reaches across the table and places her hand over Shizuru's, surprising the other girl who instantly tries to pull her hand away. The dark haired girl doesn't relent; rather she grasps the hand with her own and intertwines their fingers. A soft gasp comes from Shizuru and her eyes widen. "Don't apologize; I'm not looking for that, Shizuru." And there was her name again on this woman's lips without any type of honorific following. That was something normally reserved only for Natsuki.

"Rather... Please tell me, if you didn't want to come with me tonight, why did you say yes?" Kaori seemed almost pleading and Shizuru knew that it wasn't fair to treat the girl this way. It wasn't her fault Natsuki couldn't seem to... She sighs before the thought could even be finished. Honesty was never something Shizuru was good with, but she didn't want to lie to this girl. For whatever reason she couldn't bring herself to do that. She goes to speak but she was cut off before a sentence could be formed. "It's that girl isn't it?" Kaori says, her brow twitching subtly.

Looks like Shizuru wouldn't need to do any explaining after all though it bothered her slightly her feelings could be so easily read by the one across from her. "Natsuki, was it?" The tawny haired Hime gives a nod of her head, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I thought as much, did something happen?" Kaori sips her coffee, having removed her hand from Shizuru's in order to do so. Crimson eyes roam the floor and then meet gold ones again. "No, nothing like that. However I told her I went out with you the other night... I think she might have been upset."

Kaori raises one brow, a smirk now lining her lips. So she was causing a little bit of lovers quarrel huh? "It's not like something happened between us." She coolly replies with a slight shrug of her shoulders to which Shizuru sprouts a smirk of her own. "You did try to kiss me."

The sharp comeback was not what Kaori was expecting and it causes the smirk to slide right off of her lips. This girl was quick, and knew exactly what to say to knock the playgirl down a couple notches. "Yeah well... It's not like you didn't dodge it easily enough." She rubs the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Shizuru merely chuckles while bringing a hand up to tenderly squeeze the bridge of her nose. "So why did she get upset?" Kaori asks, leaning back in her chair now. "I'm not sure..." It was an honest enough answer, Shizuru didn't really understand... Perhaps she had just mistaken the entire situation and Natsuki really hadn't been bothered at all. Internally she groans, maybe she wanted Natsuki to be a little jealous...

"I'm guessing that this girl is the jealous type?" Gold eyes narrow just a bit while looking into crimson. Shizuru shakes her head. "Not really, I mean, I don't quite know." Wow she sounded like she didn't know a damn thing about Natsuki! Kaori was giving her a look of disbelief as well which only furthered her own annoyed feeling. "You don't really know if she would be jealous of you being out with another girl...?" Yes, it sounded really ridiculous now that Kaori had basically said it back to her.

In all of this time she had felt jealousy over Natsuki plenty of times. Probably too many times to count! Aside from getting used to Mai being around her blue haired Hime, she had to deal with Mikoto getting closer, and Midori, not to mention that damned kendo wielding wreck, Takeda. But had Natsuki ever felt the same over her? Unfortunately she doubted it, and that fact hurt a little. "Uh huh, sounds like the two of you are really close." Kaori's sarcastic tone only got her a glare in return, and the dark haired girl learned very quickly that a glare from Shizuru wasn't at all pleasant.

"Look, sorry but I mean... It just seems you've given all of this attention and affection only to get really nothing in return." Kaori was continuing down a dangerous road but she felt the need to say something if she had any type of shot with the beauty in front of her. "I'm being too forward, I know. It's one of the things I was always told I needed to work on. Seriously though, Shizuru... I hate to see you looking so sad over a girl that hasn't even had the nerve to ask you on a proper date."

"Kaori-san, I don't think it's your place to be judging this situation." Shizuru says firmly, her eyes narrowed. There was a fire beginning to lick her insides, she wouldn't allow anyone to speak of Natsuki in such a manner. Kaori took note of this quickly but presses on, that was just how she was. You could call her a glutton for punishment.

"Maybe not but it's pretty clear she doesn't know what a wonderful woman she's missing out on." Kaori was going to continue but the sudden change in Shizuru caught her by surprise. She was standing from her seat and looming over Kaori with a look of rage burning in those crimson eyes. Inside she swallows nervously as a shiver rolls down her spine. This feeling was new; it was something along the lines of terror coiling in her stomach.

Shizuru tosses the napkin that had been resting in her lap onto the table and turns, making her way through the crowd. Kaori sighs, rubbing her temples. "Maybe that was a bit too forward..." She murmurs to herself while standing and after leaving some money on the table follows behind Shizuru who was already outside.

--

The impromptu flight had been a boring affair but Natsuki passed the time by losing herself inside her own head. Since talking to Mai... No, since hearing about Shizuru's date with that other girl, there had been a constant burn engulfing her body. It started as a small, uneasy feeling deep inside of her stomach but now it raged throughout her entire form. Her skin tingled, her heart was thudding constantly, and her brain felt like it was going a mile a minute.

"What am I doing?" She'd asked herself several times but as much as her mind wanted her to get off of the plane, her heart kept her steadfast in the seat. While she stared out of the window at the clouds passing by her thoughts went to darker times... When she'd first found out about Shizuru's Hime abilities and had watched her strike down Yukino and Nao. It seemed so easy for her to take their most precious persons from them, and the intensity she'd seen in those crimson eyes scared her.

It didn't just scare her; it had shaken her to her very core.

Then her brows furrowed as thoughts bring up their own end together, how she'd confessed to Shizuru in the church. Confessed? Some confession... She'd bumbled her way through a rather lame excuse as to why she'd not been able to feel the same way as her friend. All the time she kept her eyes adverted to the ground knowing full well she loved Shizuru just the same.

**Coward.**

The word rang in her mind, bouncing off the walls of her brain. "What do I really want from her?" She asks herself while closing her eyes. In her mind a beautiful reverie had been painted. Natsuki could clearly see her and Shizuru lying together in her bed, surrounded by sweet smelling blue linens. A ghost of a smile forms absentmindedly on her lips as the dream continues.

_"Shizuru, I..." Natsuki's words were silenced with a kiss into which she melted completely. Her arms encircle the tawny haired girl and she's pulled closer until there was no space between them. The sweetness of the kiss quickly turned passionate and moans from the both of them were swallowed up by the other. Natsuki's heart was going so fast she feared she might pass out but against her she could feel Shizuru's heart was beating just the same. Slowly, bravely, the blue haired girl allowed her hands to unbutton the front of Shizuru's uniform shirt to reveal a dark crimson bra underneath..._

Scarlet had covered Natsuki's face and her eyes popped open so wide they almost fell right out of her head. She covers her mouth with her hands and bashes her forehead against the window she'd been dreaming out of. "Geeze!" Her breathing had finally slowed and her mind was clear enough to process thought once more. "Is that... What I want?"

The dream hadn't helped because all it did was serve to confuse her further. True, she'd entertained the notion of her and Shizuru together... _In that way_... ONCE before but the thought had immediately been erased from her mind. A sigh passed her lips as again her eyes closed. Something like that wasn't all she wanted from the tawny haired girl. She wanted to take her out, to hold her hand, to laugh and enjoy her company... Natsuki wanted to be able to just be with her.

When the plane landed she exited quickly and ran out front to look for a cab. She didn't need to wait for the bags to be unloaded because she had everything she brought slung over her shoulder.

--

"Shizuru-san, please wait!" Kaori calls out while brushing through the busy streets trying to catch up to the girl that had just walked out on her. Up in front a ways Shizuru ignores the cry of the other girl and continues on her way back to the university. To say she was upset would be quite an understatement, she was seething. How could Kaori say those things when she didn't even know Natsuki, she had no idea the type of girl she was and how truly wonderful... Shizuru sighs inwardly knowing full well what Kaori said was right after all.

For years she had pined after Natsuki. For years she'd waited patiently in the shadows and even after the festival when everything was laid out on the table... She still waited. It seemed nothing had changed save for the fact Natsuki had confessed a little more and they shared a few kisses before she'd returned to school. Her thoughts try to rationalize that they just didn't have time for dates and other things such as that... Then again she could have stayed in Fuka a little longer than she'd allowed herself, but Natsuki had never asked her to stay.

Was that why she'd left in such a hurry, because Natsuki hadn't even showed a slight interest in having her around for longer? She quickly tells herself it was for the best, that way Natsuki wouldn't feel pressured into anything she wasn't ready for! But... When would Natsuki be ready? Shizuru slows her quick pace once she steps through the gates of the university. What if Natsuki was never ready...

Her heart felt heavy, her body felt heavier. She swallows, trying to clear the lump that was forming in her throat. Suddenly she felt quite dizzy, there was too much in her mind to process at the moment. Was this all some game for Natsuki? Was she... being strung along again just to be used when the blue haired Hime needed something?

Her chest tightens and a hand lifts, pressing just above her heart. There was a deep pain there that took all breath from her... She could feel her knees going weak but before she could meet the hard ground an arm slides around her and lifts her up with ease. In a flash she found herself pressed against Kaori's firm body and she looks up to match the girl's concerned gaze. "Shizuru..." The girl says softly, her cheeks a little flushed.

Shizuru felt her chest begin to rise and fall a little quicker than before and briefly her eyes settle on the plump lips dancing so very close to her own. A shiver suddenly goes down her back and her brows knit together... She pushes away from Kaori causing the girl to frown slightly. Crimson orbs look to the left at the storm clouds brewing on the horizon... But they were nothing in comparison to the intensity burning in the emerald eyes staring her down from the shadows.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru breathes the girl's name; it was but a whisper on the heavy breeze now engulfing the campus. A mere fifty or less feet away Natsuki was standing frozen, her eyes not on Shizuru but on the dark haired girl she'd just been pressed against. Shizuru notices this immediately and tries to step forward but as soon as she does Natsuki slips into a fighting stance, preparing to dart forward.

--

A/N

So some of you think Shizuru is falling head over heals for this Kaori girl... Eh... She hasn't done anything to suggest that heavy of an emotion. At most she's accepted a couple invitations to go out and during the entire time was quieter than anything else. More so conflicting emotions for someone who is normally so sure of herself and what she wants.

Of course she has heard a confession of sorts from Natsuki but her little pup has just been so very slow at acting anything out... Someone strong and sure of themselves comes up and asks Shizuru out instead amidst her own loathing about the situation between herself and Natsuki... She randomly accepts for nothing more than the need of a little company.

If she wanted to act like a fan girl she would be drooling, would have leapt at the chance to kiss Kaori and probably would have already been waking up in her bed. Instead she's hardly reacting outwardly at all toward the obvious advances. Call me crazy but I wouldn't label that as falling head over heels! But then again.. That's just me. If it's out of character for Shizuru let us go back to the anime and see what happens when our dear beloved Kaichou gets a little depressed lol.

Erm chaos normally ensues with lots of emotions being flung around carelessly.

In comment to the person about my format.. Sorry. Lol I don't really have anything to say about that, it's just how I write most of the time. -Shrugs- My bad, I guess? ^_^ Um and Kaori wasn't a self-insert... Damn. That was a little far fetched it seemed.. To me anyway. She's basically Shizuru, but butchier.. if that makes sense. Well anyway, only a little more to go before this story is marked as complete. Seems things are getting more intense ;) Keep the comments coming, they're very helpful! Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Not many things had ever belonged to Natsuki...

She was always too centered on other things to care...

However now that her heart was open to a certain striking girl...

She was certain that Shizuru needed to belong to her and her alone...

Though now as she stood in the looming shadows of the university watching Shizuru being pulled into the arms of another woman she was positive she'd lost her. Her chest constricts while noticing how close their lips were getting... Then in an instant those crimson eyes were on her.

Her own expression reflected hurt, betrayal but most importantly and strongest... Anger. Those emerald eyes snap to the dark haired girl beside Shizuru and she takes a stance, preparing to close the distance between them. Fighting had always been the easiest way to handle situations Natsuki didn't like. Right now pummeling the girl into the ground seemed the most pleasant option available so she was going to do it.

Before she could rush forward Shizuru slips in front of Kaori, blocking their paths and causing Natsuki to take a step back. Gold eyes bore into the back of Shizuru's head at her sudden motion and then look out into the darkness into shimmering green. The woman standing not that far from them was utterly breathtaking... Her pale skin and shimmering blue hair contrasted beautifully with those green eyes. Kaori was stunned, not even noticing that she was about to be on the receiving end of a most painful ass kicking.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru says softly, almost pleadingly while stepping toward the girl. Kaori's eyes narrow slightly, so this was Natsuki. Without hesitation she steps from behind Shizuru and places a hand on her shoulder, tenderly squeezing. "This is Natsuki? The girl who has been causing you such heartache..."

Natsuki's eyes narrow to mere slits as she focuses on the girl who was again touching her Shizuru. That had to be who Shizuru had gone out with, no doubt about it. "And who the hell are you?" Natsuki spits out, her tone showing just how aggravated she really was. Kaori smirks, the simple expression causing Natsuki's blood to boil even more.

"I'm Kaori... The one who has been seeing Shizuru." Her smirk widens at the slight flinch she saw in the other girl. "You have some nerve treating her like you do. I've heard all about you, Natsuki-san."

Natsuki's heart was going so fast she feared it might be visibly beating through her shirt. So it was true, this girl and Shizuru had been going out and just what had Shizuru been telling her!? "What are you talking about?" Natsuki says through clenched teeth, her stance unwavering even as Kaori steps closer.

"How you know her feelings yet you cannot even manage to clearly state how you feel for her." Kaori crosses her arms loosely over her stomach but she was not prepared for what came next... There was a sting against her cheek and her head went slightly to the side. Natsuki stares in shock from the background, watching as Shizuru stepped up from behind and in front of Kaori, landing a solid slap to the taller girls face.

Kaori blinks and then looks at the tawny haired Hime in front of her. Her jaw goes a bit slack. "Shizuru..." She says while lifting a hand to her reddened cheek. It was clear she had stepped entirely over the line with the other girl. "I think you need to go now, Kaori-san." The words from Shizuru left no room for argument. The look in those crimson eyes said if she argued she would be dealing with more than a mere slap. Rather than say anything else she turns from the two girls and begins on her way toward the dorms.

_**The Heavens were crying...**_

As the drops begin to fall from the darkened sky above Shizuru turns slowly to match eyes with the girl standing not that far from her. Natsuki was still wearing a slight look of shock which any other time Shizuru would have found amusing, but right now there was no humor. She had to say something, but words seemed to elude her. Natsuki's heart was still pounding, the sound of which was drowning out the falling rain beating the concrete all around her. Those eyes on her were making her rather uncomfortable at the moment, but she would stand her ground this time.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru finally says as she chances a step forward. The dark haired Hime straightens up some and clenches her jaw, unsure of what to say. Shizuru took the cue and inched closer still, inside her stomach was uneasy. "Please.."

"What do you want from me?" Natsuki suddenly says her tone a bit rough. Shizuru's eyes widen slightly at the heartlessness in the other girl's voice. She stops moving forward and her arms drop to her side. They were here again... Playing the same damn game they'd been playing for quite a while now, however this time around Shizuru was getting no pleasure out of it.

"What do _you_... Want from me?" Shizuru says back unexpectedly, looking into those emerald eyes, her own beginning to shine with anger. Natsuki blinks, she hadn't been expecting this from Shizuru, she backs down just a bit but the tawny haired girl in front of her continues. " What do you... want from me, Natsuki? I have... Waited for so long to feel the warmth of your embrace. Still... I get only enough to keep me around. Why can't you just be honest and tell me what we are? Am I... Someone you truly love or.. Just another game piece like before? All I want is to be with you but I am just asked to wait. For how long, Natsuki?" Her tone was rough.

Shizuru's gaze softens, turning almost distant and she looks away from Natsuki, watching the rain smack against the ground below. The blue haired girl was shocked and her expression still reflected that much. She was completely at a loss for words and the anger that she'd felt gnawing at her insides was replaced by the heavy feeling of guilt. "Shizuru..." She begins softly but the other girl turns away from her and through the rain makes her way toward the dorms. Natsuki was left looking after her as she retreated, her eyes wide as a deer's in headlights. This had not gone at all like she had planned...

--

From the shadows a set of golden eyes watch the conclusion of the encounter between the two girls. Shizuru was out of sight now, having rushed off toward her dorm room and now the blue haired girl was standing alone in the cold rain. She looked utterly defeated... Her arms loosely crossed over her stomach and her head downcast, matted hair framing her face which wore a remorseful expression. At that moment Kaori felt a twinge of empathy in the pit of her stomach.

So that was the girl that had managed to captivate Shizuru's heart? She could understand why if looks were the only thing, but other than that she couldn't imagine why she was so special. Maybe there was something more beneath those good looks... Something she just couldn't see. Shizuru didn't seem the type to fall for someone just because of their outward appearance. If that was the case then she wouldn't have had so many problems getting Shizuru to fawn after her!

Kaori smirks thinking about that. She wondered though if she should go and try to talk to Shizuru... She had seemed more than upset but she brings a hand up to her cheek and rubs it tenderly, thinking twice now about chasing the girl down. She glances up again in time to see Natsuki turning toward the gates of the university, so she was going to give up this easily? There was another pang inside Kaori's stomach and a soft sigh passes her lips. "Damnit." She murmurs. What a great time for something of a conscience to show up she thinks while walking out from the shadows and toward the other girl.

"Hey! Natsuki-san!" She calls out causing the other girl to turn and instantly take a fighting stance. "Whoa, hold on a second. One mar on my face is plenty for tonight, so calm down a minute." Kaori holds her hands up defensively.

"Then what do you want, because talking to me right now is not in your best interest." Natsuki was staring the other girl down, speaking with venom in her voice. Kaori twitches her nose and gestures toward the waiting cab that was now honking its horn behind them.

"Uh, is that yours?" She asks and Natsuki turns around to see the driver waving his hand at her. She'd asked him to wait until she'd found Shizuru's dorm.

"Oh..." She mutters causing Kaori to grin. Okay so the girl was a little cute too.

"It's fine, come have a drink with me..." Kaori says while promptly walking past Natsuki and settling herself into the cab.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you!" The blue haired girl yells out, shaking her fist.

Kaori rolls her eyes with a sigh; this wasn't going to be easy. "Look, I saw everything that happened back there with Shizuru-san; maybe I can help you out a little... So just drop your pride for a while, alright?"

Natsuki's lips purse and then her head drops, defeated, she trudges to the cab and slips inside. The driver mutters something annoyingly before driving off through the pouring rain. That ride was one of the most uncomfortable Natsuki had ever endured. She was sitting as far as possible away from Kaori and kept shooting her evil glances ever so often. Kaori seemed rather amused by this which only furthered the annoyed feeling inside of Natsuki. Why the hell had she agreed to go anywhere with this girl!? Inwardly she groans. Kaori seemed a bit distracted for the most part of the ride. Why was she in this cab with Natsuki? Her brows knit together as those gold eyes close, her mind playing back the scene unfolding between the other girl and Shizuru. Despite their being a bit of underlying animosity, the air had been charged with their electricity. It was obvious these two needed... No… Deserved to be together, for whatever reason.

Still… Why did she feel so compelled to help this blue haired girl out? She gives a sidelong glance at her and furrows her brows deeper. A sigh passes her lips causing Natsuki to look over at her, a confused expression on her face. "What are you looking at?" She barks, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window. Kaori raises both brows and silently chuckles to herself. This girl was definitely something else. Maybe down inside she was actually a little sore at causing so much unknown trouble between these two. Perhaps she needed a little soul cleansing. Whatever the reason her gut was telling her this was the right thing to do.

--

There was gentle sobbing coming from the bedroom inside of Shizuru's dorm. Upon the violent colored sheets she was laying, her clothes wet and stuck to her crumpled form. Every emotion from fear down to anger was coming out right now in the form of frustrated tears burning twin trails down her flustered cheeks. What had just happened! What had she said to Natsuki? She wasn't even aware of the words leaving her mouth until they hung in the air between the two of them.

She sniffles and forces herself off of the bed, now pacing silently back and forth in front of it. Whatever hope she'd been clinging onto felt shattered and now she was worried nothing would ever come of her and the blue haired Hime. A shiver covers her body and she wraps her arms around her midsection tightly, but the chills wouldn't retreat. With a wipe of her eyes she heads into the bathroom for a hot shower. Though the cold she felt in her heart she knew wouldn't be warded off by mere hot water.

As it cascades down her lithe body she leans into it, allowing it to scald her. She wanted to burn away the feelings of guilt and remorse she felt coursing through her. It wasn't working though. Her palms press into the tiled wall and she leans forward more, letting the pulsating water ease her tense muscles. How was she going to fix this?

"She saw me pressed against Kaori-san... Saw us so close to one another, I can only imagine what she thought." She whispers to herself as her eyes close tightly causing a crease between her brows. Her nails dig into the tiled walls, the muscles in her arms cording.

"What was she even doing here?" She suddenly asks, her brows now furrowing deeply. They had agreed for her to come in two weeks after exams were over but there she'd been... Standing in the shadows... There to witness everything. "But nothing happened!" Shizuru cries out, her voice echoing off the shower walls. Slowly she slides down the side of the wall to her knees and drops her head, fresh tears falling.

--

Smoke swirls around the half empty establishment, wafting in silver trails through the air. People were shaking off their umbrellas and setting them beside the door as they came through, trying to escape the downpour outside. Kaori sips from her cup of tea, looking across the table at a most annoyed Natsuki. She was sitting somewhat leaned back in the chair, tapping her fingers against the table top impatiently. "So tell me why I am here sitting with you rather than ripping your head off again..." She says in a rough voice.

Kaori chuckles at the comment and shakes her head. This girl was a handful, but she supposed she didn't even know the half of it. "So you were jealous then?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"Jealous?" Natsuki asks while meeting the other girls stare. She gets a roll of the eyes which causes her to snicker.

"Jealous of Shizuru going out with me, what else?" Kaori says exasperated.

The comment causes Natsuki's stomach and chest to tighten. Just hearing the suggestion that Shizuru was going out with this girl was enough to make her jump across the table. "Jealous of you? Not likely..." She growls out through clenched teeth.

"Then why do you want to hurt me so badly?" Kaori asks, raising one slender brow atop her forehead. The blue haired girl slinks back in her chair and turns her attention to the ground. "You can't even admit you were jealous? Man... You are hopeless."

Natsuki narrows her eyes and shoots a look toward Kaori but the other girl merely smiles. "It's kind of cute in a way, but I can see how it would become tiresome after a while." She sips her tea while Natsuki just silently seethes at her.

"Why do you think Shizuru went out with me?" Kaori asks while tapping her chin, then matching eyes with Natsuki who was looking more and more like she was about to come over the table at any second.

"How the hell am I supposed to know...?" Natsuki replies with a growl, feeling rather irritated at being asked such a question.

"Come on, you're not even trying here. God you really don't deserve someone like her, you know." That was the final straw right there, Natsuki jumps up from the table, sending the chair toppling to the floor and in an instant her hands were around Kaori's throat.

The soccer star's eyes widen and she latches onto the girl's hands trying to pry them away. "You don't know anything!" Natsuki grinds out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah well..." Kaori chokes out, her face turning slightly red from lack of air. "Apparently neither do you!" Natsuki's hold loosens enough for Kaori to throw her back. She stumbles against the chair behind her, suddenly noticing everyone around them was staring. "Sit down before you get us thrown the hell out of here." Kaori says in a low tone, rubbing her throat while pointing to the chair Natsuki had knocked back. The blue haired girl sighs harshly and grabs up the chair, taking a seat.

"I don't even know why I am here with you right now... This makes no damn sense." Natsuki says while tightly crossing her arms over her chest. Her annoyed display was cute, Kaori thought, despite the fact the girl had just tried to choke her out.

"Just hear me out, and then you can do whatever you like." Kaori says, adjusting the collar of her shirt. "Shizuru went out with me because she misses you, it's so freaking obvious now that I have actually met you…" The comment causes Natsuki's brows to rise slightly on her forehead.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" Natsuki asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kaori smirks. "Because you idiot, all she did was talk about you the entire time we were out. If she wasn't talking about you then she was looking dejectedly around all spaced out. She's been lonely, that's the only reason she went out with me. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

Natsuki was a little shocked by the notion, unsure of how true that statement really was. "Uh huh... Apparently not." She says with a nod of her head that said she wasn't buying it. Kaori rolls her eyes with a sigh and immediately decides she was going to have to pull out the big guns here to get through to this girl.

"Come on, I could have anyone at that school. I'm the star soccer player; girls practically throw themselves at me..." Kaori boasts. Natsuki was getting a little annoyed by the bravado spilling from the other girl.

"... But not Shizuru." Kaori says softly, noting an immediate change in the girl across from her. "I even tried to make a move on her, something most any other girl would kill for, and yet... She shut me down before I could get close enough." Natsuki's mouth was a little dry at hearing all of this information. "I asked her out tonight because I wanted to try to get to know her a little better."

Natsuki huffs at Kaori and cuts her off before she can continue. "Yeah seems like you were getting to know her fine when I saw her in your arms..."

Kaori stares blankly at Natsuki and then reaches across the table, popping her in the forehead. Natsuki growls and goes to jump up again but Kaori holds up a hand to stop her. "You idiot! She ran away from the cafe I took her too because I insulted you, the only thing that led up to her being in that position against me was because she almost fell..!" Kaori sighs and rubs her temples. "I won't lie, I wanted to work my way into her life just to test my own prideful skills with an impossible girl, but then something changed and I thought maybe I could possibly get into her heart but there's no room for me there..."

Gold eyes focus on the emerald ones that had just opened wider. "You consume all of it." She says and smiles weakly. It was easy to pick up on the electricity between this girl and Shizuru... Kaori knew she stood no chance. "Not to mention... I couldn't help but ridicule you every chance I got, hindsight being what it is, I think that was a lot of my down fall. She doesn't take kindly to people belittling you." Kaori chuckles, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

For a long moment Natsuki says nothing, instead she stares at the wooden table top. Her mind was a mess, so many things circulating inside that it felt like at any moment it would roll right off of her shoulders. "So what are you doing to do, Natsuki-san, just leave and walk away defeated?" Kaori finally says, breaking the other girl from her thoughts.

"I don't know..." Natsuki whispers quietly, not bothering to look up. That was until a hand slammed into the table and caused her to jump.

Emerald meets gold yet again but this time gold was on fire like the sun... "Even now you can't say you have a plan here?" Kaori roars in utter disbelief.

Natsuki blinks, cringing away from the other girl slightly. "Uh,.." She stammers but Kaori presses on. "God.. You are an idiot." She rubs the bridge of her nose, squeezing slightly.

"Hey!" Natsuki cries out, waving a fist but the other girl ignores her.

"Shizuru is a woman Natsuki, she's not going to just sit around and wait for you until you manage to figure everything out. You're either going to do something about all of this or you need to set her free, keeping her in limbo like this isn't fair. Not to mention it isn't fair for anyone else who might stand a chance in hell at making her happy..." Kaori's voice trails off some at that last bit but it wasn't lost on Natsuki who growls softly.

"Calm down, I don't see her falling for anyone while you're still possibly in the picture. However... You need to step up to the plate and show her you're everything she believes you are. Otherwise you're going to hurt her, and I don't think you want to intentionally do that. I saw the way you looked after she ran off..." Kaori softens her expression as Natsuki looks away, a slight blush apparent on her cheeks. Oh now that was too cute, Kaori thought to herself with a subtle smile.

"So... What do I do?" Natsuki finally asks in no more than a whisper. Kaori chuckles and shakes her head. Was she really asking this conniving playgirl for advice on how to win Shizuru's heart!? She sighs and rubs her temples.

"Hopeless.." Natsuki slams a hand down on the table and goes to stand; she didn't need to take any more of this girl's shit! "Ah alright, alright!" Kaori says quickly, stopping her from getting up.

"When I asked her out the first time I took her to the most extravagant restaurant I knew of. I wined her, dined her, even danced with her... I acted like a complete and utter gentleman. Have you ever done anything like that for her?" Kaori raises a brow but she some how already knew the answer to that question.

Natsuki rubs the back of her neck while thinking... Let's see... She'd... Um... "No." She states flatly.

"This is going to take some work." Kaori says with a groan which only causes Natsuki to shoot her a death glare which was completely ignored. "Alright Natsuki-san, let's start from the beginning…"

--

The next morning came much too quickly. Sun rays were breaking through the violet curtains covering the window, skittering across the bed in which lied Shizuru. Her breathing was even, she was sleeping... Though she'd only managed to fall asleep a few hours ago. Somewhere there was a beeping sound. It was quiet at first but after a minute or so it was becoming louder and louder until Shizuru finally woke from her uncomfortable sleep and clicked the little button on top of the alarm clock. Crimson eyes finally open and a small yawn passes her lips.

Slowly she lies back down on the bed and for a long while simply stares up at the stark white ceiling. It didn't take long for the memories of last night to flood her mind. With a sigh she pulls herself from the comfort of the sheets and begins getting dressed for the day. Her school uniform is quickly applied to her body, her hair and teeth were brushed and then completely forgetting breakfast she walks out of the door. When she steps out though she immediately notices a white piece of paper on the ground. It had fallen from between the door and the jamb when she'd exited.

Shizuru scoops it up from the ground and unfolds it, her eyes widening some when she realizes who it's from. "Natsuki.." She murmurs under her breath and immediately goes back into her dorm room, closing the door behind her. Once on the couch she returns to reading the letter...

_"Shizuru...,_

_I don't have much to say about the way I acted last night. Hell, thinking about it I don't have much to say about the way I've been acting for all of this time. Down inside I knew what I was doing, keeping you near without being able to really offer you anything. For so long it seemed enough, but it was only enough for me. I never took into consideration your feelings, or the things you wanted. What else can I say? I'm an idiot._

_Please forgive me for all of the heartache I have put you through, Shizuru. It's selfish for me to even ask, but I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can at least believe that... I just wanted to say all of this before I left. I'm a coward for not telling you this to your face, but I'm sure you've come to expect such things from me._

_-N"_

So Natsuki had already left Kyoto? A slow sigh comes from Shizuru as the all too familiar sting of tears are felt at her eyes. Forcing them back she stands from the couch and lets the letter fall to the floor, grabbing her bag up again she exits the dorm. What in the world had ever made her think she could have expected anything more from the blue haired girl...

---

A/N

Kaori has always been a playgirl at heart. She didn't want Shizuru's heart, only wanted to see if she could get her into bed... Can trying to be of any use now redeem her selfishness? Maybe.. Maybe not.

What will Natsuki do now that the situation has been flipped on her? Seems like she's going to pull a classic Natsuki and run away from the situation.. Hopefully that's not the case!

Will there ever be a happy ending? Keep reading! Thanks for the comments.. As usual they are a delight to read and of course aid in the speedy updates. It's always helpful for the creative process when you have someone wanting to read ;) Thanks again everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're still leaving?" Kaori asks while leaning back in her chair, lifting a brow at the blue haired girl across from her. Natsuki knocks back the rest of her drink and gives a stern nod. The soccer star chuckles but merely shrugs. "Whatever."

"It's none of your business anyway. Stay the hell away from Shizuru or next time... She won't be the one laying the hands on you. Got me?" Natsuki's voice had a cold bite to it. It gave off the same feeling as those crimson eyes of Shizuru, and so Kaori just nods.

"Uh huh." Kaori replies, crossing her arms over her stomach. Natsuki stands from the table and slams down some money for her drink. She didn't need this girl paying for her. Her jacket is tugged back on and she turns to look back briefly to Kaori who was smirking. Natsuki growled under her breath and headed for the door. She forced it open and let it slam shut behind her. She needed to leave something for Shizuru... A quick trip to the university and a few moments getting information from a desk clerk and Natsuki stuffed a crumpled piece of paper into the jamb of Shizuru's door. After standing and looking at the door for what seemed an eternity she dropped her eyes the floor, stuffed her hands into her pockets and left.

The night air was cold but the storm had thankfully passed on. The last bit of rain was falling but it wasn't anything horrendous. Natsuki decided to walk to the train station rather than hailing a cab, she had a lot weighing on her mind. Currently she wanted nothing more than to run back to the university, find Shizuru and make everything right... Then there was the other part of her that was just a little pissed off at Shizuru for calling her out as she had. A sigh passed her lips as she rounded the corner that would lead her to the station house.

Once on the bus she took a seat in the back and sat her bag in her lap and rested her chin on top. It had been a long day and sleep wanted to take hold of her. She yawned and then rubbed her eyes which then focused on the fogged up window she'd been looking out of. Her hand lifted and she began to trace a little pattern... When she was done there was a little squiggled heart with N+S through it. She had to do something but the only thing that came to mind entailed a plane ride back to Fuka.

--

The day was quite beautiful... No rain clouds back in the land of Fuka. Birds were singing, some of which were perched atop the fountain at the front of the school singing their songs. However a certain blue haired Hime wouldn't have time to enjoy such an enchanting day. She'd been up well before the sun doing something she couldn't remember -ever- doing before. It had taken a lot of effort on her part just to wake up, but it had taken even more to go to a certain red-head and ask for help...

Natsuki flips open her phone to find out just why it had been going off like crazy for ten minutes. Her eyes widen slightly and she blinks. "Fifteen missed calls?!" All of them were from Mai, who had been trying to get in touch with Natsuki since the night before to make sure everything had gone alright with Shizuru.

The phone is closed. Natsuki didn't feel like talking, she was busy. "Stop looking at that phone and concentrate, Kuga!" Midori yells. She throws a piece of chalk and hits the blue haired Hime right atop her head. She cringes and glares up to Midori who was scribbling something on the chalk board with a new piece of chalk.

No one else was in the classroom save for the two of them and Natsuki's desk was littered with text books, notebooks, and pencil shavings. Was she... Yes... She was studying! With a yawn she looks back down into the books, all of the words were becoming a blur. With a quick shake of her head she focuses her concentration and begins reading, occasionally scribbling something in one of the notebooks.

"So tell me, Kuga..." Midori begins, not looking from the direction of the chalk board. Natsuki blinks and lifts her head, watching the woman writing something else. Suddenly the red head spins on her heels to face Natsuki. "What was it called when Japan was brought back under imperial rule and the shoguns were retired?"

Natsuki blinks again, her face showing utter confusion. Midori smirks but doesn't say a word as the girl sitting in front of her taps her pencil on the edge of her desk, her expression slowly changing to one of deep thought. "Uh..." The dark haired girl stammers.

"Kuga..." Midori says slowly, drawing out the syllables which cause Natsuki to flinch slightly. She taps her pencil a little harder, maybe that was helping her concentrate because out of nowhere her head snaps up and she yells out... "The Meiji Restoration of 1868!"

Her teacher's brows rise slowly on her forehead and she blinks in disbelief. "Correct." She states much to Natsuki's surprise who excitedly pumps a fist into the air. "Continuing on... What are the names of the four major land masses that make up Japan?"

The sudden second question causes Natsuki to scratch her head. Nervously she opens her mouth.. "Hokkaido, Honshu...." She begins to falter slightly, licking her now dry lips. "Shikoku..."

Midori grins, so the girl had been doing at least some homework. That was a little refreshing; she might not be in such bad shape after all. Midori had to admit though when Natsuki had approached her and stammered her way through asking for help in preparation for her upcoming exams... She'd thought she was being played for a fool. Though now as she stands waiting out their first official "study session" she could tell how serious the girl was. "And Kyushu!" Natsuki exclaims with a grin passing over her lips.

"Correct!" Midori slaps a high five before turning back to the chalk board to write some more lessons and suggested reading. After a moment or two of silence passes between them the red head looks over her shoulder and smirks. "Which one is the biggest out of the four?"

Natsuki's head hits her desk and she groans loudly causing Midori to snicker while scribbling away. No answer was coming from the bluenette but she wasn't worried about it... Something told her Natsuki was more prepared for these exams than even she believed.

--

The minutes ticking by on the wall clock were nothing more than a cruel reminder that the testing period would soon be coming to an end. Blankly Shizuru looks down at the paper sitting atop her desk, it was filled out and completed but as she read over it nothing seemed to make sense. Before too much thought could be put into changing some of her answers the bell sounds signaling the end of the class. A sigh passes her lips but she stands quickly and deposits the test on the teacher's desk before exiting the classroom.

Transitioning between classes was something that had always bothered her. There were too many people moving around her, it was an uncomfortable feeling but today that feeling was amplified. Quickly she makes her way into her next class, taking her seat and preparing by getting out the materials that had been assigned the day before. "Shizuru-san!" someone calls out from behind her but she pays no attention that was until a hand rests on her shoulder.

"Hello?" Emi asks while peering down to her friend who seemed a little wrecked this morning. Shizuru merely lifts her head and stares up at the girl, her expression blank. "Um,... Is everything alright?" Emi asks, her voice showing her concern.

"Emi-san, in the future please do not give out my phone number to just anyone. I would appreciate if such things could remain private." Shizuru's voice had more than a little bite to it which causes Emi to remove her hand from the girl's shoulder. Instead of arguing the reasoning behind what she'd done, she just gives a nod and retreats back to her own seat.

Shizuru rubs the bridge of her nose and then turns her attention to the front of the classroom as the teacher begins speaking. While the teacher rambles off testing schedules and other important information the tawny haired Hime pretends to listen. In reality her mind was focused elsewhere... Mainly on what had happened the night before. Anger swells in her chest and then turns to remorse just as quickly. How had everything gotten to this point yet again?

Natsuki had said all of those things the night at the club get together. She knew down inside that her dark haired beauty promised to try... Maybe it was this distance, but what could be done about that? Nothing was forthcoming in her mind. A sigh passes her lips and she rests her cheek on her hand, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Her mind refused to leave the topic of Natsuki... Secretly she glances down to her cell phone which was in her lap. Her fingers itch to dial the familiar number but after a moment of contemplation the phone is tucked into her pocket.

It was going to be quite a long day, of that she was certain.

--

"Okay Kuga, put that in here and mix them while I go get the rest of the stuff we need." Midori was dressed in a white lab coat with a pair of safety goggles covering her eyes. She rushes off to a cabinet in the back of the room and begins rummaging around through the various brown bottles. Natsuki, who was dressed the same as Midori, stands in front of a lab table mixing random chemicals together in a beaker.

This all seemed rather dangerous. First of all when had Midori become an expert at Chemistry, and how sane was she to leave Natsuki in charge of mixing potentially dangerous chemicals?

"Got it!" Midori calls and rushes back over, dumping a dark amber colored liquid into the mix. The concoction turns green and then yellow and begins to bubble into something between orange and red... Natsuki blinks as Midori grabs her by the shoulders and screams "Hit the deck!"

**BOOM!**

Smoke fills the small classroom, bits and pieces of glass rain from the sky and in the midst of the commotion one could pick up the distinct sounds of coughing. Natsuki rolls out from under Midori and grimaces while slowly trying to stand. The red head remains on the ground, groaning softly. "Oops..." She murmurs while slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

Natsuki, who was now standing upright, turns and growls at her. "What the hell do you mean oops!?"

"Well... I was never that great at Chemistry." Midori says with a chuckle, causing Natsuki's face to go white.

"If you were never good at it then why did you agree to teach me!?" The dark haired Hime cries out while throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

Midori scratches her cheek thoughtfully. "Hm,.. Good question." Natsuki sighs in disbelief as she slides open the door to the classroom and storms out. She needed a break from this chaos.

Lucky for her it was late afternoon and the cafeteria, a place she hardly frequented, was exceptionally empty. After paying for a bowl of spicy ramen she takes a seat by herself in a corner and grabs a couple packets of mayo she'd scattered across the table top. The icky white substance is mixed into the ramen and after licking her lips hungrily, Natsuki digs right in.

The food was delicious, better than she expected from the school... Then again she couldn't recall when she'd last tried it. A couple noodles are slurped up as the chair beside her slides out and someone takes a seat. "What in the world happened to you?" Mai ask while eyeing her silent friend, her expression one of sheer horror.

Natsuki's cheeks were smudged with dark marks left by the smoky explosion and her clothes were covered across the front with reddish-orange goo. There was even singed cloth in certain spots along the edges of her uniform. Her normally well kept hair was matted around her face and sticking up in random places. In general she looked like a real mess.

Natsuki chews her food while staring down into the remnants. "I made the mistake of trusting Midori to teach me about Chemistry..." She says in a low tone. For a long moment silence was the only thing passing between them before Mai suddenly bursts out with a fit of laughter. Natsuki sighs; she knew she shouldn't have said anything. Being mocked right now was just not what she needed.

Sensing the absolute absence of humor in her friend Mai stops laughing and purses her lips. "I was actually surprised to see you here ya know... I figured you would still be wrapped up with Kaichou somewhere!"

Natsuki grimaces at the mere mention of the title, a look which Mai caught before it was gone. "Whoa, what's wrong?" She asks, raising a brow at the reaction she'd gotten with her previous comment.

"It just..." Natsuki begins but pauses. "Didn't go as planned, don't worry about it." She waves her friend off and continues eating. The carrot top furrows her brows in confusion.

"Didn't go as planned? Are you saying that Kaichou wasn't happy to see you, Natsuki?" It seemed Mai wasn't going to drop this discussion quite so easily. That fact irritated the blue haired girl, she sighs and closes her eyes momentarily.

"I said don't worry about it, I have a plan and soon... Hopefully, unless someone up above really, -really- hates me, it'll all work out for the best." the dark haired girl says, her voice a little softer than before. Mai leans forward in her chair and places her hands on her knees.

"So what's the plan?" She asks her voice low and her brows narrowed as if this were some sort of top secret scheme Natsuki was developing. Natsuki looks over to her friend and upon seeing her expression raises her own brows.

"Uh,.. Well,... Midori is prepping me for my exams. So... I can pass this year... And.. Maybe go to Kyoto..... That's all I have so far." Natsuki was speaking so softly that Mai could barely make out what she was saying. Not to mention she was shoveling ramen in her mouth at the same time which made it that much harder to understand her.

"Would you stop eating that disgusting stuff for five minutes and tell me what's going on here?" Mai yells, sliding the girl's food back a couple inches from her chopsticks. "So you're studying with Midori in order to pass your exams?"

Natsuki looks to her almost empty bowl of ramen just out of reach and then over to Mai who was wearing a sweet little smile. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" She asks, attempting to change the subject.

"Because... The idea of you working so hard so you can end up where Kaichou is.. Well it's so very sweet." Mai coos causing Natsuki to blush feverishly. She grabs her bowl of ramen back and begins shoving the rest into her mouth before anything else could be said about it. The carrot top doesn't say anything; she just sits and watches Natsuki with that same little smile.

--

Shizuru's day had worn on slowly, but to her relief two exams had been successfully completed and that left the rest of her afternoon free. After her last class dismissed she hurried outside for a breath of fresh air. The confines of the classroom didn't suite her...

Now wandering around the university gardens alone she finds herself gazing at the beautiful flowers as her mind wanders. She'd not been able to slow her thoughts since this morning, and still yet so many questions and scenarios ran through it like wildfire. She raises a hand to tuck some loose hair behind her ear and that's when she heard her name being called out.

Upon turning she is greeted by the sight of Kaori and her eyes instantly narrow. This person was someone she did not care to see, yet she was walking over as if she'd been invited to do so. "Shizuru-san..." Kaori begins but before she could say anything else a hand is held up to silence her.

"That would be Fujino-san to you." Shizuru snaps, her voice cold and devoid of any emotion what so ever. Kaori blinks but slowly nods her head to show she understood.

"Alright, Fujino-san..." She says quietly, now a little put off about coming over in the first place. Shizuru eyes her coldly, those crimson eyes burning silently which causes a shiver down Kaori's spine.

"What can I help you with?" Shizuru asks, sparing the small talk and wanting to know just why this girl thought she would be welcome at her side today.

"Um,.." Kaori licks her lips, suddenly feeling rather dumb for intruding on the other girl. She seemed none too pleased to see her which Kaori could understand for the most part. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night.."

The tawny haired girl's jaw clenches and she turns away from Kaori, showing the girl her back as she speaks. "What happened last night is none of your business, Kaori-san. You would be wise to just stay out of it. I don't believe that you and I have any need to see one another again, let alone share these little.. Conversations."

Kaori couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shizuru had just flat out told her to 'fuck off' in so many words.. Her lips purse slightly as she tries to think of something to say but there really was no room for anything else. "I... see." She manages while giving a slight nod of her head. She had planned to divulge the fact she'd spoken to the blue haired girl last night after everything that had happened... But after this it seemed like a bad idea. Not wanting to be slapped again, Kaori turns promptly on her heels. "Good luck to the two of you then, Fujino-san."

Without another word the dark haired soccer star retreats back up to the quad and far away from Shizuru who was still standing in front of a line of beautiful flowers. Her hair hangs loosely in her eyes as she looks down to the blooming buds. One is taken in her hand and all potential life is strangled out of it before it's allowed to scatter in the wind. With a grimace she recalls her own words to the girl who had been doing the same thing so very long ago...

Her jaw clenches yet again and she quickly leaves the gardens, wanting nothing more now than the solitude of her dorm room.

--

Yellow light spills from the hallway into the darkened dorm room as a very worn out Natsuki falls face first into the floor after opening the door. With a groan she pulls herself up and kicks the door closed; now making the couch her new target. Falling onto it another groan passes her lips and an arm comes up to cover her face. "Who the hell knew studying could be such a drain..." She murmurs into her arm.

She had been with Midori practically all day doing nothing but cramming and hardcore studying on everything from basic Japanese literature to Chemistry, Algebra, and so forth. Every subject there was had been jammed into her brain, leaving not much room for anything else. The result was a headache the likes Natsuki had never endured before. It throbbed painfully through her entire head making even the slightest sound amplified.

"Ughn,.." The blue haired Hime whines before her stomach chimes in, letting her know it was time to put something in there. With an exhausted sigh she pulls herself into the kitchen and throws some instant noodles into a pot, once done she finds herself in her bedroom eating them while reading over the notes littering her bed. She must have wanted a worse headache than the one she already had because these notes were some of the hardest she'd taken all day.

"Who the hell needs to know this stuff any how!?" She says with a growl, flinging the algebra notes to the floor and stretching out across her bed. The noodle bowl was left on the floor as well.. She just didn't feel like walking back into the kitchen. Her arms circle underneath her head and she breathes out a sigh into them, closing her eyes for a moment.

The other night was still in the forefront of her mind despite everything else that had been crammed in their today. Her talk with Kaori was only one of the many shocking things that had happened. After talking with her she understood how Shizuru could be interested. Kaori was quite... Well she was something else all together, even Natsuki could see that. Having that girl help her out was really the LAST thing she'd ever expected. Still yet they'd sat together for over an hour talking, in the end Natsuki kept the advice in her head but she wasn't sure why.

Conversations were all about Shizuru but not really so much about her as how to fix things between her and Natsuki. Why did she even sit and listen to that garbage from someone who didn't even know her? However it still seemed like it all rested on the blue haired Hime's shoulders, a fact which worried her because she wasn't the most reliable person. After she'd left Kyoto she felt a strong sense of need in her body… The need to finally grow up and assume some responsibility in this situation. Kaori had said it best whether she wanted to admit it or not... She needed to prove she really was everything Shizuru believed her to be.

This was going to be hard.

Without a second of hesitation she fishes her cell phone from her pocket and dials Shizuru's number. It rings, rings again and then surprise.. It cuts straight to voicemail. It didn't take a genius to recognize when they'd been shady buttoned. Natsuki sighs and looks down at the phone's screen which was flashing 'call ended'. "Damnit, Shizuru." She hits the redial button and this time after just one ring it cuts to voicemail. Natsuki was never one to leave messages. She never could think of anything good to say, feeling the need to say something though she opens her mouth. "Shizuru, I know you're upset but please answer your phone. I really need to talk to you... Look just call me back, alright?"

The phone is clicked off and Natsuki rubs her face into her blankets, whimpering. What she had come up with thus far was to come back to Fuka and get her life straight as far as school was concerned. That would open up some possibilities about her and Shizuru attending the same school next year. Being together in the same location would give them the time they needed to reacquaint and hopefully move past all of this current drama circulating between them. That was how Natsuki saw it anyway.

However there was a big hole in her plan as far as how she could get Shizuru to give her the time of day after what had happened. Apparently the other girl wasn't even going to answer her phone. Ugh... It looked like she needed a little more help after all. After debating a long minute she picks up her cell phone again and punches in Mai's number, waiting patiently for an answer.

"What's up?" Mai's answers, already knowing who it was from the caller ID. She was in her own kitchen fixing a quick dinner for herself and Mikoto who was eagerly seated on the counter.

"I need your help." Natsuki plainly states as she rolls over onto her back and looks up to the ceiling. Asking for help had never been something she'd enjoyed but it looked like now it was this or wing it.. And so far winging it had blown up in her face.

Mai raises a brow. "Oh yeah? Wow... This is the first time I think you've ever out right asked for it. I can't possibly turn you down." The orange haired girl grins while tossing a piece of freshly cooked carrot over to Mikoto who easily catches it between her teeth.

"Fine, can you come over or do I need to come there?" Natsuki asks, sounding mildly irritated that Mai was teasing her right now. Mikoto was begging for another piece and currently other things were sizzling on the stove.

"You might want to come here if you want help immediately. I'm cooking and I doubt Mikoto will let you live if you drag me away before she eats..." Mai was looking sideways at the young girl who was glaring in her direction. Yeah, nothing came between Mikoto and her dinner.

Natsuki rolls her eyes but chuckles all the same. That little demon was more than a hand full. "Alright I'll be over in a minute." She clicks her phone off without waiting for an answer and after a moment or two of arguing with her body about getting off the bed she's headed downstairs.

"Come on in!" Mai calls out of the kitchen while finishing up the remainder of the dinner and bringing it over to the small table. The door opens and Natsuki strides in, her nose instantly sniffing the air.

"Mm,.." The dark haired girl says as her eyes close slightly. Mai smirks and pats the floor next to her. Not being one to argue with free food Natsuki takes a seat and breaks the chopsticks.

"I already ate but..." Natsuki says with her mouth already full of fried rice. Beside her Mikoto was digging in as well, bits and pieces of rice and other food flying about. Mai watches both girls eagerly consuming the food and shakes her head, a smile appearing on her lips.

After the brief dinner Mikoto was satiated... She climbed into her bed and curled into a little ball, drifting soundly to sleep. This left Natsuki and Mai alone so they could talk without being interrupted by the other girl's curiosity about everything.

"So tell me, what do you suddenly need my help with?" Mai asks while curling one leg under her and getting situated on the small couch. Natsuki was sitting adjacent to her, looking content from the meal she'd just devoured.

The blue haired Hime suddenly turns serious and focuses her attention on the red head staring at her. "You already know about my plans to work insanely hard to turn my disaster grades around before the end of the year..." Mai gives a nod when Natsuki pauses. "Well... I'm sort of stuck on the idea of how to get Shizuru not to be mad at me for what happened when I was there. Hell it's not even about what happened while I was there, I'm sure it's just me in general that's pissing her off. Ugh.."

Mai raises a brow; she wasn't even sure what had happened. "Alright, perhaps you could enlighten me a bit about what actually happened? You never did tell me..."

Natsuki purses her lips and leans back, sinking down into the soft couch. The last thing she wanted to do right now was explain everything and have to relive the remorse... However it was only fair if Mai was going to help her. So.. She begins the tale.

--

Several minutes later and Mai sits on the edge of the couch twitching her nose. She couldn't quite tell if she was mad at Kaichou or with Natsuki, or maybe this Kaori girl. Either way it really wasn't her place to be mad at anyone. Instead she lifts her eyes to meet the emerald ones still staring at her. "So basically everything got messed up, huh?" She finally says while tenderly rubbing the back of her neck.

Natsuki gives a nod and then looks to the floor with a sigh. This whole situation was beginning to look a little hopeless. "And to think that night at the club I thought things were going great for you two finally!" Mai exclaims, running a hand through her hair now.

"Well apparently I need to do a little more than just keep asking her to wait around on me." Natsuki suddenly says her voice firmer than before. Her brows knit together and she clenches her jaw, trying desperately to clear her mind enough to think of a proper plan. She wouldn't lose Shizuru like this, That was for sure.

Mai suddenly turns on the couch and inches closer to Natsuki, causing the dark haired girl to raise a brow. "You had initially been planning on going in two weeks when she was done with exams, right?" Natsuki nods to confirm the answer to the question. "Well why don't you just go back now and set everything right?"

Natsuki rubs the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes momentarily. "I have exams too, remember? I'm trying not to mess those up.." Mai purses her lips and then nods while rubbing her chin.

So idea number one was shot to pieces but it didn't take long for a light bulb to go off in Mai's head. Her eyes light up and she grins, tilting her head to one side. "Kaichou has a birthday coming up..."

Emerald eyes blink in confusion at hearing this news and she looks blankly at her grinning friend. Mai's expression goes from 'I'm brilliant!' to, 'You've got to be kidding me...' all in the span of three seconds. "Don't tell me you don't even remember her birthday!?" Mai yells before smacking Natsuki right in her forehead. She topples backwards off of the couch, landing roughly on her backside.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?" Natsuki demands, leaping to her feet and shaking her fist. Mai shakes her head with a soft growl.

"Honestly, Natsuki... What does Kaichou see in you!?" Mai yells only causing Natsuki to yell back and thus the yelling match began and lasted for more than ten minutes.

After it was over Natsuki was sitting on the edge of the couch and Mai was pacing back and forth in front of her. "It's obvious what you should do now; her birthday is right after exams... Perfect timing for the two of you. It's time to put your big girl boxers on Natsuki and get your girl once and for all!"

Natsuki smirks at the comment but doesn't say a word as the cogwheels in her brain begin to turn. With everything that Kaori girl had told her and everything that Mai was currently gushing about... There was no shortage of ideas brewing. Now to figure out the best one to sweep Shizuru off her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Shizuru, you can't just keep ignoring me! Call me back when you get this..."_

_"Hello? I know you have your phone, you never go anywhere without the damn thing. Look... We need to talk about this, Shizuru!"_

_"You're getting these messages, I know you are... Why are you ignoring me? I know things have been a little rough lately but nothing can be solved by running away. Shizuru please call me back."_

_"Alright... I guess you really have given up on me. I can't say I blame you. Looking back I should have figured you wouldn't wait forever. Shizuru, please don't do this.. I'm sorry, please call me.."_

_"........"_

Shizuru ended the phone call to her voicemail after the last message had been nothing more than dead air. Inside her chest her heart was clenched... With a mind of their own her fingers dialed Natsuki's number and she waited in silence as it rang through. The answer was immediate. "Hello, Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice seemed both panicked as well as relieved.

Shizuru had to admit it felt good to hear Natsuki's voice other than on a recording. "Hello.. Natsuki." She said quietly, not really sure a good way to begin a conversation right now. Normally she wasn't so lost for words...

On the other end Natsuki sighed in relief and sat down on her bed, the phone tightly pressed to her ear. "I missed your voice..." She admitted softly, her bottom lip being bitten into right after the words left her mouth.

Shizuru's heart clenched again. "What are we doing, Natsuki?" She asked suddenly, unable to restrain herself from the question. She bites the edge of her thumb, her eyes now closed.

The blue haired Hime rubbed her head. "I don't know what you're doing, but it seems I'm doing what I always do best... Fucking everything up." Natsuki groaned inwardly.

For some reason the profanity brought a little smile to Shizuru's face. "You really shouldn't curse so much..." She chided something that instantly brought a smile to Natsuki's face, too bad Shizuru couldn't see that.

"Looks like there are a lot of things I need to work on." Natsuki said with a sigh. "But Shizuru... I want to work on my faults. There are a lot I know but please don't give up on me..." Her voice sounded pleading and it made Shizuru's heart ache even more so.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said so softly it wasn't even a whisper. "I don't know if I can believe you..." She regretted saying the words even as they left her mouth but it was the truth.

The words had hit Natsuki like a ton of bricks and she fell back on her bed, her head bashing off of the headboard. The pain hadn't registered though because right now it was all centered in her chest. What could she say to that? Her brain instantly went into high gear and she sat back up, her back rigid. "Shizuru, don't say that.. I promise.. I will do better." She muttered, tears being fought back as she jerked the phone from her ear and hit the 'end' button.

Shizuru dropped her phone onto the bed and turned on her side. That night she slept curled in a little ball, tears having dried on her cheeks and across the sea in Fuka Natsuki didn't sleep at all.

--

Time seemed to go by incredibly slow. Hours turned to days... Days turned to weeks... All during this time Shizuru wandered silently through, a mere shadow in an otherwise colorful world. There was a glow in Shizuru's eyes that had faded; they weren't nearly as brilliant as they once were.

Throughout class she merely made her appearance and then collected her things to leave. For the most part Emi had been ignored, and she hadn't seen Kaori besides in passing. Words were not exchanged between the two, despite Kaori trying very hard to instigate conversations when they saw one another. Shizuru would simply continue walking as if she'd not heard a thing. The act in itself caused several fan girls to gawk in disbelief.

Her dorm room had been her haven. She didn't bother to leave unless it was absolutely necessary, and that was rare. Thoughts swirled about her mind but were never actually clear, leaving her in an unsettled state most all of the time. A while back her heart had finally stopped aching but the cold melancholy that settled in its place was much more painful. It seemed in the end she'd lost anyway.

--

Today should have been a happy occasion but for Shizuru it was simply another day. That morning she had gone to class as usual and continued to keep to herself throughout the day. However when she arrived in her dorm room that evening something was there waiting for her that completely took her by surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Shizuru-san!"

Cry several students when she opens the door, throwing their hands into the air and blowing on noise makers. She blinks and takes a step back, those crimson eyes mirroring confusion. That's right, today was her birthday. She'd completely forgotten. From the small crowd Emi rushes up and pulls Shizuru into the room, smiling broadly as she does so.

'Shizuru-san! We're all here to see that you have a happy birthday, please come in and have a seat! We've brought cake and other sweets plus Aria made this great punch with ice cream... And don't think we forgot about gifts!" At the moment Emi could rival the sun with the amount her cheeks were beaming. She was quite proud of herself for organizing this little get together. It seemed her friend definitely was in need of a pick me up, and what better way to get her smiling again than with a party!

The tawny haired Hime was still in slight disbelief even as she was drug into the midst of the people and wished a happy birthday again and again. This was quite surprising to say the very least, she'd not even thought that her friend might be organizing something like a party. She was to say the least... Flattered but at the same time it was still hard for her to feel anything but sadness in the recesses of her heart. "Come on you should try this punch!" Emi cries out while dragging Shizuru to the kitchen and pouring her a cup of the reddish drink. She sips, licking her lips as some of the ice cream froth settles there.

It was delicious she thought and the cool refreshing flavor brings a ghost of a smile to her lips. "Mm,.." Shizuru comments and Emi nods in agreement, pouring herself a cup as well.

"So you did all of this?" Shizuru questions while waving toward the throng of people in her living room.

Emi smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her head with a grin. "Uh, well yeah... You have just seemed so down lately and you wouldn't talk to me so I figured maybe getting some of the people that like you so much together might bring you out of the funk you've fallen into."

No one had ever really gone to so much trouble for her birthday and the thought alone causes a more vibrant smile to appear on Shizuru's lips. Emi's eyes widen a bit when she finds herself suddenly on the receiving end of a hug... "Wow, Shizuru-san.." She murmurs, a bit flustered now as the other girl pulls away after a brief moment.

"Thank you, Emi-san." Shizuru bows her head just slightly causing the other girl to smile warmly before leading her into the living room to mingle with her guests. It seemed for the moment Shizuru's mind would be entertained by something besides sadness...

--

Natsuki eyed Mai while being pulled into yet another tight fitting white button up. The carrot top fidgeted with the collar momentarily before she decided against this one and it was tossed into the pile that had accumulated on the dressing room floor.

"Are you sure about this? It seems rather.. Odd" Mai grabbed another shirt while she talked and pulled it over the white wife-beater Natsuki had been wearing under her uniform shirt. She stepped back from Natsuki and gave a nod of approval. "This one is definitely the right one though."

Natsuki looked down over the front of the shirt. It was a plain white button up with a low cut neckline, the collar laid open along with the top button to show just a small hint of cleavage. The front hugged her curves nicely but wasn't too snug to be uncomfortable, and the long sleeves where cuffed at the end instead of buttoned. It was actually quite nice and Natsuki agreed she looked pretty good in it. "I... Guess so.." Was her only reply.

"Now for the jacket... I think you should go with this one." Mai said while she slid a somewhat tight black suit jacket over the button up, it was left unbuttoned and it hung nicely on the girl's frame. "Oh yes... That one looks the best for sure." Mai nodded her head hastily and rubbed her chin. "Now those pants look good but then again the ones with the dark blue trim really looked good with your hair. Which did you like better?"

Natsuki looked down to the fitted suit pants that covered her lower half. They fit nice but so did the others and the others hung a bit looser as well. "I think you're right about those..." and she nodded toward the pants with the blue trim on the sides. Mai smiles and gives her final nod of approval but inside she felt rather stupid shopping for such clothing..

"I think we might be done then, is there anything else you wanted to look for?" Mai asked while she helped Natsuki gather up the discarded clothes. Natsuki thought for a long moment before giving a nod.

She shooed Mai out of the dressing room so she could change back into her uniform and once done they moved along to another portion of the shopping district. When Mai saw where they were headed she immediately swooned and cuddled up to Natsuki. Hearts were beating in her eyes causing bystanders to snicker. Natsuki shoved Mai away and walked into one of the stores, thankful to be away from the carrot top for a moment.

Once inside Natsuki's eyes widened, she hadn't known there would be such a wide selection. She gulped silently and began looking around, just then a saleswoman appeared from the back to greet her. "Good evening! Are you looking for anything in particular?" The woman asked cheerily. She was an older woman with grey eyes, her hair pulled up into a tight bun.

Natsuki blinked while she eyed the woman nervously. "Uh.. I need something for someone...Something they will look at and always think of me." The blue haired girl's little explanation was cute, at least the saleslady thought so!

"Alright miss, and what type of young man are we talking about?" She asked politely, knowing a little about the person would aid her in helping point this young lady in the right direction.

Natsuki blushed slightly and rubbed her neck while stammering "Well.. It's for a girl.. Actually....." The saleslady raised a brow but didn't make any type of fuss. Rather she took Natsuki by the hand and led her over to a counter while they talked of what type of woman this gift was going to be for. Mai joined in a little while later and began to swoon again. Natsuki suddenly had wanted nothing more than call Duran to carry the annoying girl off but then again... Mai was helping her.

Once back in her dorm room alone, Natsuki had taken the suit out of the box and looked it over. The jacket was put on and she looked herself over in the mirror... A sigh passed her lips and the jacket was allowed to crumple on the floor. That wasn't her. Her brows suddenly furrowed as realization finally dawned on her. "I don't need a damn suit... And I don't need to wine and dine her."

Natsuki rubbed her temples feverishly. "That's not what she wants; it's never been about that. No wonder that asshole Kaori didn't get anywhere with Shizuru! She doesn't care about things like that!" Natsuki suddenly realized that soccer star had never stood a chance at taking Shizuru away from her. The only person who was going to cause her to lose Shizuru was... Herself. "Stupid!" Her head is whacked and she rushed into her closet to rummage around for something.

--

"Shizuru-san, by the way this was taped to your door when I arrived earlier..." Emi says while reaching onto the bar and grabbing a folded note, handing it over to Shizuru. The tawny haired Hime raises her brows and opens the note...

_"Shizuru,_

_Come to the gardens at eight o'clock this evening. Please wear something comfortable..."_

There was no named signed at the bottom of the letter which Shizuru thought was odd. Her brows knit together in contemplation but then those crimson eyes narrow. Emi watches with pursed lips, wondering what was going on. "So who was it from?" Emi finally asks, unable to just stand by in silence any longer.

"There was no name signed... But I have an idea who might be behind it." Shizuru says coldly, her blood beginning to boil. In her minds eye all she could see was Kaori and she wondered how the girl could have the nerve to set up such a meeting. Briefly she glances to the clock on her microwave. It read seven fifteen... "Emi, I'm going to have to go for a little while. Thank you for this wonderful party, I have had such a good time. It was just what I needed." She offers an apologetic smile to Emi who merely waves it off.

"It's what friends do, I'll see you later." Emi smiles and gives a little bow of her head before Shizuru exits the kitchen for her bedroom. Once the door is closed Shizuru lets out a little growl, her eyes sliding shut and her fists clenching at her sides. So Kaori needed to be told a little firmer to leave her alone... Fine. Shizuru was going to show this girl just how cold she could really be.

Needing to cool down just a bit or else risk beheading Kaori out right, Shizuru takes quick shower. It helped but her blood was still boiling through her veins as she got out and changed into a knee length violet skirt and a white long sleeve shirt that 'V's' in the front. Her hair is left down, still slightly wet at the ends causing it to curl somewhat around her face. Without another moment wasted on getting ready she makes her way through the crowd in her living room and out the door.

The air was cool, but it was doing nothing to cool her heated body. Several students passing by give her sweet looks but she pays them no mind as she trudges on toward her destination.

Crimson eyes were burning...

Finally she was walking the short pathway that would lead her into the gardens, however once she arrives she suddenly stops. Her heart began to thud inside her chest and a hand goes there to rest just above it. Shizuru's mouth goes a bit slack as she stares wide-eyed in front of her. Emerald eyes were again watching her from the shadows...

Standing just a few short feet in front of her was none other than Natsuki Kuga. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting cargo khakis and a light blue hoodie with some type of darker blue tribal design on the arms. Her hands were laced behind her back and she was intently watching Shizuru...

The blue haired girl couldn't believe her eyes. Shizuru had actually showed up but she couldn't help notice how mad she'd looked upon arriving. Thankfully that anger had seemed to dissipate as they stood with their eyes locked..

Silently she reminds herself that tonight was not the night to act so dumbfounded. She clears her throat and seeing as how Shizuru had stopped advancing she begins walking toward her. "Shizuru..." She says softly, licking her suddenly dry lips. "You look beautiful.." Natsuki stops a couple of feet away from the other girl and meets her eyes once more, offering a small smile.

Shizuru blinks slowly, she was trying to register the fact that Natsuki was here and standing in front of her. A pang of desire rushes through her body causing her to shiver internally. Any anger she had felt toward the girl in front of her had immediately disappeared. She couldn't breathe, let alone think enough to be mad at her. "You're... Here" Shizuru breathes out her words slowly; they came out as a mere whisper. Natsuki's smile widens, that was just the reaction she was hoping for. Shizuru had thought for sure after that last conversation that anything that could have been between them was over... She hadn't expected to see Natsuki here again.

"Would you come with me tonight, Shizuru?" Natsuki offers a hand out to the other girl who without hesitation slides her own into it. The blue haired Hime leads Shizuru through the gardens and to an awaiting cab. The driver was already standing by the back door and opens it when he sees the two women approaching. Natsuki smiles warmly to Shizuru who looks at her, shocked. She helps Shizuru in and then slides inside right behind her.

The ride was mostly silent but that didn't bother Natsuki. She simply sat with Shizuru's hand still held in her own and wore her little smile. Shizuru on the other hand still had that shocked expression on her face. It seemed neither really needed to say much right now. Thankfully the ride was a short one and they're let out at the entrance gate to the annual Kyoto Spring Festival. Shizuru blinks and looks to Natsuki. "I know how much you love these things.." Was all Natsuki said before wrapping her hand once again into Shizuru's and leading them in.

There were people everywhere enjoying the many vendors, games and other interesting activities being held at the festival. Either side of the street was packed with all sorts of different booths advertising a variety of things from food to crafts for sale. Shizuru gazes around at everything, a little sparkle in her eye. She hadn't been out to a festival since her high school days and even then she hadn't the pleasure of being able to go with Natsuki. The blue haired girl walks beside Shizuru, casting sideways glances when the other girl wasn't looking.

"So what do you want to do first, Shizuru? Are you hungry?" She asks while nodding toward the upcoming vending stations. A ghost of a smile passes Shizuru's lips which causes Natsuki to blush for some reason.

"Actually, I am a little hungry now that you mention it.." Shizuru replies while placing a hand over her stomach. Natsuki smiles and leads them over where they could place their orders and then they take a seat at a nearby picnic table. Natsuki immediately digs into her fried noodles, not going easy on the mayo. That is until she sees Shizuru eyeing her with a clear look of disapproval. The bottle containing the white substance is pushed away and Natsuki smiles sheepishly. "Old habits..." She chuckles.

The tawny haired Hime just smiles as she begins to eat her own food, a choice of white rice with steamed dumplings. It was quite good but then again Kyoto food was normally always quite delicious. The meal was rather quiet but Natsuki was determined to get Shizuru more into the festival spirit. "Hey look at that!" Natsuki says while pointing to a game booth that seemed to have a lot of people trying their luck. The pair make their way over to see people trying to scoop goldfish with little paper nets. Pretty much everyone's was breaking when they managed to catch one of the fish in them. Natsuki twitches her nose and pays for herself as well as Shizuru to have a go.

Natsuki kneels down and begins stalking a little fish. She goes for it but of course the little paper net breaks. She grimaces but pays for another go... Shizuru hadn't even tried her luck yet, she was having fun watching Natsuki curse the fish and the nets that kept breaking. "Natsuki, perhaps you should go a little easier..." She says with a little chuckle as Natsuki's third net breaks in the center, freeing the fish. The blue haired girl stands and tosses the net into a nearby trash can.

"That game is rigged!" She shouts, narrowing her eyes toward the person running the scam game. He blinks as she approaches him but before damage can be done Shizuru pulls Natsuki away by one of her hands. She was laughing under her breath though; Natsuki was so very cute when she couldn't do something...

The pair roam around a while longer, snacking on various things much to the delight of the blue haired Hime. She pops another rice ball into her mouth and purrs her approval. "Man... You Kyoto people sure can cook!" She mutters her mouth still very full. Shizuru covers her own and giggles, reaching out and wiping a bit of rice from the corners of Natsuki's mouth.

"So messy..." Shizuru comments, making Natsuki blush yet again. She shoves her hands into her pockets, her eyes widen slightly though when Shizuru wraps her arm through one of hers and leans her head on her shoulder. Natsuki licks her lips and smiles contently as they stroll through the streets. There was a parade going on up ahead so they stop to watch, Shizuru keeping her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

After a little while of watching various dragons, dancers, and acrobats go by Natsuki turns her head and looks over at Shizuru who had her eyes closed. Her brows furrow... "Shizuru, are you bored?" She asks, fearing this little "date" wasn't such a good idea now.

Crimson eyes flutter open and Shizuru smiles up to Natsuki. "On the contrary, I am having a great time with Natsuki." The blue haired girl smiles in relief and leads them away from the parade. Suddenly Natsuki stops, causing Shizuru's brows to furrow slightly. "What is it?" She looks in the direction Natsuki was staring off in and raises a brow. There was some sort of game up ahead.

Natsuki suddenly leads them toward it, pulling Shizuru excitedly along. She takes a seat on one of the stools and grins toward the tawny haired girl. "I love this game! It's one of my best..." She smirks causing Shizuru to smile with curiousness.

"Watch and see just how skilled I am..." Natsuki's voice drops slightly, her eyes narrow competitively and she hands over some funds to the game operator. A few other people show up to place the round as well and Natsuki sizes them up with a smirk. Clearly she was confident about her skills. Shizuru watches slightly wide eyed as a buzzer sounds and a little gun begins spraying water at a moving target. While other competitors seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the target Natsuki was always a step ahead of it, anticipating the next move. Shizuru was impressed to say the very least, Natsuki was leading everyone...

The game ends with Natsuki of course being named the winner and she jumps up, grinning like a little kid. The game operator smiles and congratulates her, handing over a medium sized purple bear that was her prize. Sheepishly Natsuki smiles and with a hint of a blush on her cheeks she hands the bear over to Shizuru. "For you..."

Shizuru looks at the bear and then back to Natsuki, butterflies assaulting her stomach. She leaps forward and hugs the blue haired girl, causing her blush to intensify. "Sh.. zuru.." Natsuki stammers as a couple people stare at them while walking by. Shizuru didn't seem to mind though but after a moment she breaks away, still beaming. Natsuki rolls her eyes slightly but there was a smile evident on her lips as she takes Shizuru by the hand and they continue on down the busy street.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru finally says as they near a couple rides. Emerald eyes look down to match crimson ones. "This is... Wonderful." She continues, looking away almost as if she was a bit bashful. Natsuki smirks thinking of the girl holding her hand as ever being bashful.. It was funny.

"I missed you..." Natsuki suddenly says, stopping momentarily to match eyes with Shizuru. "Besides, I couldn't very well not come and see you on your birthday... What type of girlfriend would that make me?" She smiles and leans down stealing a kiss from the very shocked Shizuru and then tugs her along toward one of the rides. "Two please.." She asks the operator and then helps Shizuru up into one of the carts of the Ferris wheel. It wasn't nearly as big as some of the ones at the local amusement parks in Fuka, but it was nice and Natsuki had always heard Ferris wheels were romantic, for whatever reason.

Shizuru looks over the edge of the cart as it begins moving upward and then snuggles a bit closer to Natsuki. The blue haired girl simply smiles and wraps a protective arm around her. She couldn't help but notice Shizuru's hold on the bear had tightened as well... It was cute. A gentle breeze was blowing, it was a nice night and right now Natsuki felt the mood was just right so she turns to Shizuru and offers a soft smile. Shizuru, sensing eyes on her, looks up into emerald ones and smiles sweetly. "Natsuki, you being here..."

Natsuki licks her lips and cuts Shizuru off. "Isn't nearly enough to be able to make up for all the time I have missed out on with you but I needed to start somewhere. I know this isn't some fancy restaurant and probably not that romantic at all..."

Shizuru shakes her head and smiles. "You know that stuff doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just happy to be here with you.." She lays her head back down on Natsuki's shoulder and allows her eyes to close. There was so much that Natsuki wanted to say but right now she simply lays her head atop Shizuru's and enjoys the ride. This would definitely be one of the best Ferris wheel encounters she'd ever had.

The tawny haired Hime was quiet for the remainder of the ride. Her mind was spinning on what Natsuki had said to her just moments before. She'd called herself Shizuru's girlfriend. Remembering just hearing that causes her skin to tingle. She sighs happily, what an evening this was turning out to be..

The Ferris wheel had been a fun ride for both girls but now they were sitting on the sidelines watching a live band play toward the end of the festival grounds. It was a beautiful middle-aged woman singing lulling tales of Kyoto and how it came to be what it was today. Her voice was soothing and it had Shizuru's full attention. Natsuki was silently watching her with a content smile on her lips. Suddenly a little light bulb goes off and she stands, offering a hand out to the tawny haired beauty. Shizuru raises her brows but doesn't hesitate in taking the hand. Once on her feet she's guided to the small crowd of people that had gathered to dance. When she feels herself pressed against Natsuki's body all breath leaves her and she shivers against the other girl. Natsuki smiles at the reaction and slides an arm around Shizuru's waist, grasping her hand gently and leading her in a slow, melodic dance.

After a moment Shizuru's body relaxes and she leans into Natsuki more, one hand coming up to the back of the girl's head and running long fingers through the shimmering blue hair. The band along with the singer continues on into another composition and Natsuki changes up their stance with one another. Now both of her arms slip around Shizuru's waist after reaching down to wrap Shizuru's around her shoulders. They were pressed so tightly together and Shizuru was now laying her head on Natsuki's chest, her eyes closed peacefully. There were no words to describe the feelings coursing through her but right now none were needed.

Natsuki breathes out slowly. Inside butterflies were assaulting her stomach but she was doing her best not to let it show. Tonight she wanted to be strong for Shizuru, to show her that she could be everything she wanted, no.. Everything she needed. All of the things that had happened in the past no longer mattered to the dark haired girl. She was where she wanted to be and she hoped that Shizuru still wanted to be with her as well. As the music slows in the background Natsuki parts from Shizuru, but only enough so they can look into one another's eyes.

"I have been such a fool..." She begins, her eyes not wavering from the crimson ones in front of her. "Shizuru, you are the most important person in my life. I don't think that I could continue another day without knowing you're mine, and that I am yours." She pauses for a brief moment to lift her hand and tenderly caress Shizuru's cheek. "You're everything I have ever wanted, and so much more. Because of my own stupidity you have been made to endure silent suffering you never deserved. I can never apologize enough for putting you through the heartache... But please, don't shut me out of your life."

Natsuki clenches her jaw slightly at the thought but her gaze again softens when a tear begin to roll down Shizuru's cheeks, grazing over her hand and dripping to the floor below. "Shizuru, I Love You." Her own heart was beating incredibly fast at her confession. She could only hope that it wasn't too late for such a realization.

Shizuru's eyes close slowly, causing a few more tears to fall. She sniffles softly before falling forward into Natsuki's arms, surprising the other girl and almost sending them toppling backwards. Natsuki manages to keep them upright and slides her arms back around Shizuru, cradling her while running her fingers through her hair. "Oh Natsuki..." Shizuru says softly through her quiet sobs.

They remained like this for a long moment. Natsuki was content holding onto the other girl as she cried softly against her chest. The music was still quietly playing in the background, adding an even more romantic element. Slowly Shizuru lifts her head from Natsuki's chest, her eyes glistening from the tears. She leans up and captures those lips for her own and to her surprise Natsuki presses back into her, sending a jolt of happiness throughout her entire being.

Only when they both needed to breath did the kiss end and they both stood with hands entwined at their sides, foreheads touching slightly as their eyes met... There was a new look they were both mirroring and Natsuki was filled with a deep desire that causes her heart to skip a beat. "Shizuru... Let's go." She says, pulling away from the other girl but still holding onto her hand, leading her out of the festival all together. She quickly hails them a cab and offers a hand to help Shizuru inside, following right after her. Inside, they situate as close as possible to one another and Natsuki surprises Shizuru yet again by instigating another passionate kiss.

--

"I don't know, Natsuki, Emi-san had thrown a party for me before I left..." Shizuru says softly while unlocking the door to her dorm room. Pushing it open she's surprised to find the place was completely empty and every decoration from the party was cleaned up. Shizuru's brows furrow but Natsuki was wearing a knowing grin as they both step inside and the door is shut behind them. The blue haired Hime leans against it, popping the lock which causes Shizuru to turn slightly, her brows raised.

Those beautiful emerald eyes were cloudy, overridden with a look that Shizuru didn't quite recognize. "Natsuki..." She says slowly in barely a whisper, turning fully around now to face the other woman. "Are you..." Her words are silenced when the other girl pushes suddenly off of the door and envelops her in strong arms, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Shizuru could only whimper against those lips, her mouth being parted and then dominated by the other girls tongue.

The sensation was almost too much to handle, Shizuru's knees were going a bit weak. She wouldn't be allowed to crumple to the floor though because Natsuki scoops her up bridal style after breaking the kiss and leads them both into the bedroom. Shizuru is placed gently on the bed with Natsuki slipping atop her, pressing her hips between the other girl's thighs causing a muffled groan of pleasure. Their lips were meeting again, this kiss even deeper than the previous. Natsuki was being rather possessive of her mouth but Shizuru wasn't daring to complain.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki breathes out slowly after again breaking their kiss. Her lips were hovering just above the tawny haired Hime's ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. Shizuru's heart was racing, thudding hard in her chest. She'd never seen, felt, and heard Natsuki in this manner... It was enough to make her head spin but the words that came next sent an explosion of butterflies throughout her stomach. "I want you to be mine...So there is never any doubt what you mean to me."

Scarlet appears over Shizuru's cheeks and her eyes widen slightly. Natsuki was looking down into her eyes now, a lazy little smile curling the corners of her lips. She'd never been able to make Shizuru blush before tonight...

"Natsuki..." Shizuru says again, her voice cracking slightly. Before anything else can be said though Natsuki places a finger over the girl's lips and just as quickly replaces the finger with her lips. Shizuru moans softly into that kiss, her body catching fire the second she felt Natsuki's hands trailing down her sides and squeezing her hips tenderly. This was too much, surely... This was nothing more than a cruel dream.

The tawny haired girl's breath hitches when the violet skirt is pushed up her thighs, revealing cute little black panties underneath. Natsuki lifts up some to admire the choice of underwear, her smile reappearing. She sits back on her knees and tugs Shizuru up gently, pulling the white long sleeved shirt gently from her body the rest of the way up and off of Shizuru. She's laid back down on the bed and the skirt is slowly worked down and dropped to the floor. Shizuru's chest was rising and falling so rapidly... Here she was lying in front of Natsuki in only a matching panty and bra set.

Emerald eyes sparkle while dancing over Shizuru's body. It was perfection... Creamy pale flesh outlined by slight muscle lines along her abdomen and along the length of her long legs and arms. She was breathtakingly beautiful and that fact left Natsuki staring in silence. She snaps out of her reverie though and remembers she needed to continue where she'd left off, not wanting to disappoint her princess.

Starting from the bottom, Natsuki begins trailing kisses along Shizuru's smooth legs. Those kisses trail up the length of both legs to inner thighs, eliciting moans of pleasure from above. The sweet center is ignored for now though and Natsuki's lips roam up and over Shizuru's stomach while her hands slip under the girl and unclasp the bra that was hindering her mouth from reaching her first prize. Alarm bells were ringing in Shizuru's ears.. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long but never had she actually thought her longing would come to fruition.

Her thoughts cease, as does her heart when the blue haired girl captures one of the already hardened buds between her teeth and gently laps at it with the tip of her tongue. A long groan passes from Shizuru and her hands lift, running into blue, silken tresses. Natsuki was grinning, a look of pure desire masking it though. She savors the sweet, heady taste of Shizuru's flesh before switching to the twin on the left side. They were savory but this was not what she desired...

Lifting up, Natsuki seals her lips once again against Shizuru's, meanwhile her hand travels between them and dips down between panties and flesh. Shizuru gasps into her love's mouth and pulls her hips back slightly at the first touch. Natsuki's brows furrow and she slowly brings the kiss to and end, emerald and crimson now sharing an intense meeting. "What's wrong?" She asks softly, licking her lips.

Shizuru was blushing again, and slowly her eyes turn from Natsuki's own. Her bottom lip is taken between her teeth and she shivers softly.. "Natsuki I.." The blue haired girl blinks, not sure what to make of this sudden change. Her hand retreats and she places both of them on either side of Shizuru, holding herself up as blue silk surrounds them, shielding them from the rest of the world..."I've never.."

Suddenly realization falls on Natsuki like a ton of bricks and her face turns violent red. There was a jolt of butterflies in her stomach and that entire macho attitude that she had been forcing out was suddenly retreating... She stammers slightly at the confession, not sure what to do or say now. 'Oh shit, Natsuki, think!' she says to herself frantically but suddenly there was a hand in her own, squeezing tenderly. Her eyes meet once more with Shizuru's and the girl smiles shyly. "Please, it's alright... You're the only one I would want to have this.."

It felt like someone had stabbed Natsuki right through the heart the way it lurched forward in her chest. She does the only thing she could think to do at that moment and presses her lips against those of her tawny haired Hime. There's a slight moan from Shizuru and slowly she leads Natsuki's hand back between the two of them. The dark haired girl takes the cue and with a seconds hesitation her hand once again slips between panties and flesh and into the soft patch of fur just above her true prize...

The first thing she noticed after the cute little patch of fur was the heat coming from that area just below it. She shivers against Shizuru's body as slowly her long fingers slide down and encircle the girl's lower lips. At the first touch Shizuru's hand clenches the back of Natsuki's hoodie and that's when the dark haired girl realizes she was much too dressed for this. Retreating momentarily she sits back up on her knees and pulls the item off, tossing it aside. When her fingers go to work open the laces of her undershirt she's pleasantly surprised to have her hands brushed aside and Shizuru take up the job...

Natsuki eyes the girl sitting up in front of her. She was beautiful in the dim light of the room... Her creamy flesh exposed and those delicious mounds swaying lightly with each movement she made. It was enough to drive Natsuki mad just watching... She was blushing, but then again she noticed Shizuru was too.

Shizuru's crimson eyes watch each lace as it's undone, slow and methodical was her movements but she craved what was underneath... The shirt is pushed off of her lover and tossed aside; there was no undershirt to get through just the thin fabric of a dark blue bra. With a quick snap of her wrist that is out of the way though and her lips are free to roam the area... They begin at the collarbone first and work their way down the valley between Natsuki's breasts before one is tenderly fondled in her hand, and the other is taken into Shizuru's mouth.

Natsuki takes in a sharp breath at the first assault from Shizuru's lips, guiding one of her hands up to run into chestnut colored hair, pressing the other girl into her chest a little more. Natsuki licks her lips, her breathing a little labored at the moment... But her senses come to her and she grabs Shizuru gently by her wrists and pulls her hands above her head while forcing her back down onto her back gently. Shizuru was wearing a shocked expression but didn't struggle against Natsuki's hold... Then she does something that causes Natsuki to blush... Shizuru puts on a pouting face.

"Ah.. Shizuru... You're mine tonight." Natsuki says in a low, provocative tone, fighting the urge to give into the other girl. With those words she notices Shizuru's blush comes back full force and a feeling of accomplishment floods her. She leans down and resumes a kiss that had been broken before while her hand returns to the warmth down below. Shizuru gasps, but this time her hips lift into Natsuki's hand and the blue haired girl starts a slow grind against her.

Shizuru's hands come down after being released and clench onto Natsuki's sides, those nails digging deliciously into her flesh. Natsuki hisses softly into Shizuru's ear and then spreads her lover open to relish the wetness that had accumulated. "Mm,.." Natsuki purrs upon realizing it and lifts her fingers from down below, licking them like a curious pup. Shizuru's face beams a brilliant red but Natsuki merely grins at the reaction before returning her hand to where it had been seconds before.

She was circling around Shizuru's entrance now, biting into her lip while peering down into crimson eyes that seem unsure, yet pleading.. Slowly she slips inside, meeting instant resistance that for the moment is left alone. Shizuru gasps, arching her back slightly at the new sensation filling her body. Natsuki smiles softly, leaning down into Shizuru and kissing her ear before whispering.. "I Love You.." Then those fingers press against and through the resistance, shattering the little barrier. Shizuru whimpers in momentary discomfort but the flood of pleasure coursing through her was enough to eradicate it from her memory.

Natsuki was on cloud nine.. Never before had she been apart of something that seemed to complete her in such a way. To feel another person... No... To feel Shizuru in this way was more than anything she'd ever dreamed about. She wanted to bring such pleasure to her lover, and that was her goal tonight. Those fingers press deeper, causing Shizuru's nails to dig deeper as well but the slight pain meant nothing to Natsuki. Her thrusts are slow, methodic... She didn't want to rush a thing but her mouth was salivating now.

Slowly her fingers retreat, causing a whimper from a much disheveled Shizuru who was panting slightly. Natsuki smiles reassuringly before blazing a trail of kisses down her lover's abdomen. The tawny haired girl immediately knew what was coming and the blush on her cheeks again returns. "Nat..." She goes to say but before the name could be uttered in question, Shizuru groans and her back arches, hips lifting forward. Her body shivers, muscles cording as she grabs hold of the sheets beneath her. "God.." She cries... Natsuki's tongue was beginning its assault and she had no choice but to surrender after the first stroke.

Natsuki was hooked after the first taste of Shizuru. The woman had a flowery, sweet taste that danced across Natsuki's tongue, sending shivers down her body. Her tongue slides down those lower lips before parting them and beginning a slow lap against the hardened bunch of nerves a little above Shizuru's entrance. Her lover's body tenses up and she groans, closing her eyes as the sheets bunch up in her hands. Natsuki spends a few moments massaging that sensitive area before want gets the better of her..

Shizuru's hips lift as Natsuki's tongue invades her inner core. She bites hard into her lower lip to muffle the cries spilling from her throat... It didn't help much. Natsuki's name was reverberating off of the walls as Shizuru was brought higher and higher toward the peaks of ecstasy.

Natsuki's arm snakes around Shizuru's right thigh, keeping it spread open so her access couldn't be impeded. Still she needing more contact than just this so she reaches up blindly with a free hand and grasps onto Shizuru's, freeing it from the sheet. Shizuru instantly squeezes that hand, grinding her hips down into the intruding tongue of her lover. Her chest heaves, a thin sheen of sweat now covering her body... She was so very close; one more lap was all it took...

Shizuru's sight goes white and she arches her back off of the bed, Natsuki's name rolling off of her tongue, each syllable said separately as pleasure washes over her. Her muscles tense and cord up, her hand squeezing the one in hers tightly. Down below Natsuki was eagerly devouring the sticky warmth now covering her face...

After a brief moment of reoccurring pleasurable waves rolling across Shizuru she falls back onto the bed, panting, and one hand coming up into her hair which was damp from sweat. Natsuki cleans up the mess she'd made below before rising from between her lovers thighs and coming up beside Shizuru, pulling the girl into her arms and holding her tightly.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki says while closing her eyes, tears beginning to brim at the corners. Shizuru looks up to Natsuki, her cheeks already damp from the tears she'd shed during her climax. The look of pure uninhibited love shown on Natsuki's face causes Shizuru's heart to thud... She leans up and takes Natsuki by the cheek, kissing her tenderly. Natsuki kisses back just the same, not breaking until both of them were in need of air.

When they did break Natsuki had a most adorable, goofy smile on her face that Shizuru thought was fitting. "Natsuki how.." Shizuru bites into her lower lip and then smiles; there was no need to ask how her Natsuki knew such pleasurable things... She was sure it was one of the many secrets the other girl would never divulge. Natsuki places a soft kiss upon Shizuru's temple and then extricates herself from her lovers hold, grabbing her pants from the floor.

For a moment she rummages around the side cargo pocket and then pulls out a long box wrapped in crimson paper. Shizuru slowly sits up; her body still a bit shaky from their encounter. Pulling the sheets over her nude form she curiously looks to Natsuki who was holding the box out to her. "This is for you..." Natsuki says with a little smile on her lips. Shizuru hesitates but then takes the box and begins to unwrap it. It's opened and Shizuru's breath catches in her throat. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with two pendants wrapped around each other to form a silver heart, situated inside were two gems, one amethyst and one sapphire. She looks up to Natsuki, fresh tears falling but her blue haired Hime merely smiles and lifts a hand to brush them away. "Happy Birthday,..."

Natsuki takes the necklace from the box and slips behind Shizuru, instructing the girl to hold her hair up while the new piece of jewelry is latched around her neck. It looked beautiful on her Natsuki thought when she slid back around to sit in front of Shizuru. "Now you have something to look at to remind you of us when I can't be here... To always remind you how much I truly do love you, Shizuru." Their lips meet in a kiss, but not one of searing passion like before. No, this kiss was one of sweet love that was radiating from both girls.

The tawny haired Hime was the first to pull away, a hand coming up to caress Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki leans into that hand, closing her eyes as a smile settles on her lips. "I Love You too Natsuki, so very much." She says softly, her bottom lip quivering just slightly. "How could I have ever doubted you..?" Suddenly her heart was filled with remorse at the actions taken place just a while back.

Natsuki sensing the uneasy feeling overcoming her lover leans forward and pulls the girl into her arms. "Don't do that.. I was an idiot Shizuru; I shouldn't have kept you waiting for so long. It doesn't matter now though, because you and I are finally right where we need to be." She pulls back slightly and smiles as her eyes lock onto Shizuru's. "In each other's arms."

Whatever remorse Shizuru was feeling is erased by a sensation of butterflies as she leans up and catches Natsuki's lips with her own but it was only a brief gesture. She pulls back and smiles coyly, raising a hand to her cheek and cradling it as a soft blush appears. Natsuki's brows furrow slightly and she raises a brow. "What's with that look?" She asks but then the other girl's hands begin roaming her still half naked body. The blue haired Hime was instantly reminded of her near naked state and blushes, immediately pulling the covers over herself. That didn't stop Shizuru who was snaking her arms around Natsuki and forcing her back down onto the bed. "Shiz..uru..." Natsuki stammers and then her face drains of color as her panties snap... "Shizuru!!" She cries out... It was going to be quite a long night.

---

A/N

-Grins-

Well that's it... From the beginning I knew I didn't want to drag this story out more than ten chapters. However there will be an epilog to come shortly! To all of those who have commented and kept up with this story since the beginning... You have all of my appreciation. You guys kept me going, and made me want to keep up with the updates in a timely manner. More stories will come, probably a lot more with Natsuki and Shizuru, but other characters from different anime as well. Thanks again guys, I hope the ending was to your liking!


End file.
